Une amnésie bien utile
by Themis Asteria
Summary: Entre une étrange amnésie, un Draco Malfoy buté, et une fille mystérieuse, l'année d'Harry Potter risque d'être haute en couleur... Pairing : HP/DM Rating : M
1. L'enlèvement

Harry se trouvait là, assis, les jambes croisées, ouvrant avec peine ses yeux affaiblis par la lumière.

Le problème était de savoir où était "là".

Il regarda autour de lui : il était au sol, le dos appuyé contre un canapé de cuir blanc. Autour de lui se trouvait plusieurs fauteuils ; blancs eux aussi. Mis à part la blancheur éclatante de la pièce, ce qui frappait le plus était le nombre incroyable de livres reposant sur une multitude d'étagères. Lorsque ses yeux se furent complètement habitués à la luminosité, il se rendit compte que les étagères en question étaient en marbre. La lumière provenait d'une fenêtre vers la gauche ; elle disposait de fins rideaux de soie blanche se soulevant légèrement à chaque brise que la fenêtre ouverte procurait.

"Là", n'était certainement pas chez lui.

Non, son chez lui se limitant à un placard a balais, ce luxe ne lui appartenait pas.

Il entreprit de se lever afin d'explorer les lieux lorsque sa tête l'élança : il s'affala dans le canapé de cuir. Pendant qu'il se massait les tempes, une odeur lui parvient du canapé ; une odeur qui, bizarrement, ne lui était pas inconnue. Le cerveau du survivant lui disait de trouver une sortie, et vite ; il pouvait être tombé dans un piège. Cependant, ses sens endormis faisaient tout le contraire ; l'odeur agréable du canapé, le confort de la pièce et les doux rayons de soleils lui chatouillant agréablement le visage le firent tomber dans un sommeil cotonneux.

Des éclats de voix lointains le réveillèrent. Sauf que ces voix accompagnées de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit où Harry se situait.

Pris de panique, il chercha une cachette dans ce qui était certainement la bibliothèque de l'endroit où il se trouvait ; sans succès. Les pas étant maintenant juste à côté de la porte, Harry se jeta derrière le canapé.

La poignée de porte s'actionna violemment, laissant entrer ce qui semblait être un groupe d'hommes.

Harry se baissa un peu plus pour voir la scène malheureusement, tout ce que le canapé lui laissait voir s'apparentait à des paires de chaussures. Il y en avait trois ; elles étaient propres, d'un noir profond et très luxueuses. Une femme en talons verts les accompagnait, criant de toute ses forces.

-Laissez-moi, laissez-moi, au secours ! Quelqu'un !

-Tu ferait mieux de te laisser faire Narcissa...

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Les Malfoy. Il était chez les Malfoy.

Le deuxième homme renchérit

-Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, mais si tu résiste nous y serons malheureusement obligés.

-Lorsque mon mari découvrira cela, il sera furieux et ruinera vos vies ! cracha Narcissa.

Le troisème homme ricana,

-Parce que tu croit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

-C'est donc cela : une vengeance ! Vous ne réalisez pas la terrible erreur que vous venez de faire..."

Même dans une situation comme celle-ci , Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Narcissa aimait avoir une allure et un ton dramatique.

Les trois hommes riairent, puis l'un agita sa baguette et fit tomber Narcissa au sol -certainement ligotée-, puis un autre entreprit de la transporter quand le troisième le stoppa.

-Attend.

-Quoi ?

L'homme avait prit un ton un peu plus agressif, certainement pressé de prendre sa revanche sur la mère Malfoy.

-Je vais vérifier la pièce, cette vipère a certainement laissé un indice derrière elle.

Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur couler de son front, qu'allait-il faire ? Si ces hommes le trouvait, il allait certainement finir comme Mme Malfoy, inconscient et ligoté tel un saucisson prêt à se faire couper en tranches.

Il regarda autour de lui ; la pièce n'avait qu'une seule porte, une seule fenêtre et le trio pourrait le voir si il se dirigeait vers une de ces sorties.

Les hommes cherchaient entre les nombreuses étagères de la pièce, quand l'un d'entre eux décida de s'intéresser au canapé derrière lequel Harry était caché. L'attrapeur sentaient ses genoux souffrir le martyre et, dans un geste involontaire, se redressa de quelques centimètres. Quelques mèches de cheveux sauvages le trahir et l'homme aux chaussures parfaites s'écria

-Ici !

Les deux autres hommes accoururent, et pendant qu'Harry se levait précipitemment, il sentit un Petrificus Totalus lui frôler l'épaule gauche. Il courru comme un dératé dans la pièce, n'ayant aucune envie d'être l'attrapeur attrapé. Mais où pouvait-il donc aller, il n'avait aucune issue !

Soudain il trébucha sur un objet non-identifié, le faisant se cogner lourdement contre une des étagères ; c'était la fin, pensa-t-il. Il entendit alors un bruit sourd, et regarda avec ébahissement le meuble tourner il couru sans hésitation sans regarder devant lui.

PLOUF

De l'eau. Il était trempé en ouvrant ses yeux qui lui piquaient il se rendit compte qu'il avait atterri dans une immense piscine. La lumière était doucement tamisée, l'eau un peu trop froide et…

-Stupéfix !

Harry sentit deux paires de bras le tirer, et eu uniquement le temps d'entendre "Obliviate !" avant de tomber inconscient.

Clic Cloc

Clic Cloc

DONG

Ce fut la sonorité de l'horloge réveilla Harry.

La pièce aux couleurs chaudes dans laquelle il se trouvait était remplie d'une bonne odeur de thé noir aux agrumes une tête aux cheveux roux se pencha vers lui.

-Harry ! Tout vas bien ?

Il été inquiet, et vu sa précipitation lors de son réveil, son meilleur ami devait l'attendre depuis longtemps déjà.

-Je...oui oui je vais bien

-Où est-ce que t'étais ? J'étais super inquiet et maman était sur le point de me tuer quand tu es apparu !

-Ta mère ? Mais pourquoi était-elle énervée contre toi ?

-Eh bien c'est moi qui ai insisté tout à l'heure pour qu'on teste de nouveaux sorts... dit-il d'un air penaud.

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce que son ami lui racontait...mais non, non c'était normal qu'il ne comprenne rien puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Alors ? Où est-ce que tu as atterris ? le pressa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne me souviens plus de rien...Tu pourrais m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin, aux moments où tu étais là je veux dire"

-D'accord, quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Harry se concentra du mieux qu'il pu sa tête lui faisait mal.

-J'étais...j'étais chez les Dursley ! C'était une des pires soirées de tous l'été, Tante Pétunia s'était mise en colère à cause des rideaux que je n'avais pas fermés les voisins l'avaient vue en chemise de nuit avec ses bigoudis sur la tête. Et après...je ne sais pas.

-Après on est venus te chercher Harry, Fred, George, Papa et moi, puis on a transplané chez moi...Bon sang Harry, c'était au milieu de l'été ça, les vacances sont presque terminées tu as oublié beaucoup de choses ! Enfin bref, ce matin on s'ennuyait, et j'ai voulu essayer des nouveaux sorts que j'avais trouvé dans un des livres de Papa, mais c'était censé te donner des oreilles de lapin pour quelques heures, pas te faire atterrir je-ne-sais-où.

-Ahah eh bien je crois que c'est raté ! répondit-il avec un petit rire.

C'est ce moment-là que Molly Weasley choisit pour débouler dans la pièce plus vite qu'un boulet de canon.

-Oh Harry chéri comment vas-tu ?!

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

-Tiens je t'ai fais du thé, oh et puis j'ai des sablés à la cannelle aussi, j'espère que tu aimes la cannelle, tu aimes la cannelle ?"

-Mme Weasley, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, et tout ça n'est absolument pas de la faute de Ron je peux vous l'assurer.

Ce dernier remuait inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

-Et oui, j'aime la cannelle.

Molly reprit d'un ton inquiet

-Mais où étais-tu donc passé ?

Harry lui raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé -où plutôt ne c'était pas passé- de la nuit chez les Dursleys à ici et maintenant.

-Mon pauvre, tu as du être victime d'un obliviate...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent quelqu'un lui avait donc fait perdre sa mémoire intentionnellement.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur en parlera au Ministère, il pourra faire ouvrir une affaire et les coupables seront punis"

Harry se fichait un peu que les coupables soient punis, il voulait juste savoir qui lui avait fait cela et pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un mal de tête lascinant qui réveilla Harry.

Seulement, cette douleur n'était pas causée par sa récente amnésie, mais par les cris de Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui faisaient trembler les murs de la maison.

Harry descendis l'escalier, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux en bataille.

Il n'y avait en fait que Molly Weasley qui criait, son mari essayant de la calmer à coups d'arguments.

-Tu aurais vraiment pu faire plus d'efforts Arthur ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Harry maintenant ?

-Molly écoute j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour ouvrir une enquête, mais le ministère a déjà beaucoup à faire, mais on peut essayer d'enquêter nous-mêmes tu sais !

On sentait qu'il essayait se rattraper le mieux possible afin de stopper les foudres de sa femme.

-Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons absolument pas les capacités d'enquêter nous-mêmes !

Harry cru bon d'intervenir à ce moment, afin d'éviter que Mr. Weasley ne s'en prenne trop dans la tronche.

-Mme Weasley, je vous assure que ce n'est pas grave si on ne connaît pas le fin mot de l'histoire, pas besoin de vous inquiéter autant pour ça.

Le brun avait au contraire très envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais si ce n'était pas possible, autant éviter un mauvais moment à Mr. Weasley.

-Harry je suis vraiment désolé je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Harry ? dit-elle d'un air perplexe.

-Absolument !

Sachant que Mme Weasley ne le croirait pas, il chercha une distraction.

-Hmm qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! dit-il en se rapprochant de la cuisine.

Molly afficha un grand sourire plein de fierté.

-J'ai fais des croissants pour ce matin, j'espère qu'ils vont te plaire"

Ils s'asseyèrent donc tous les trois autour des croissants chauds et dérivèrent sur des sujets du quotidien, jusqu'à ce que toute la fratterie rousse n'arrive Ron se jetant sur les croissants, Percy lui conseillant de se restreindre et les jumeaux dansant et riant comme des fous au vu de ce bon petit déjeuner.

Puis Ginny arriva. Comme à son habitude, elle fixa étrangement Harry avant de lui dire timidement bonjour. Elle s'assit à côté de lui ce qui lui donna une sensation étrange, pas vraiment agréable. Était-ce du malaise ? Difficile à dire.

Pendant un temps, Harry pensait vraiment s'intéresser à elle, mais ces derniers mois, quelque chose avait changé, peut-être la considérait-il comme une petite sœur ?

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Ron et Harry se rendirent à Londres où ils devaient retrouver Hermione.

Ils n'étaient pas venus pour acheter les fournitures scolaires, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Harry et Hermione avaient promis à Ron de lui faire visiter le monde des moldus.

Arthur Weasley aurait adoré venir avec eux malheureusement pour lui Molly le lui avait interdit en argumentant que le trio ne s'était pas vu de tout l'été, qu'ils avaient donc besoin d'être entre eux, et bien qu'Harry appréciait beaucoup Mr. Weasley, ce n'était pas faux.

Ils arrivèrent à Camden vers dix heures. Il leur restait encore à trouver le lieu qu'Hermione avait choisi pour se rejoindre, à savoir...La librairie.

En demandant à une passante qui avait l'air très pressée, ils finirent par trouver le lieu en question.

Devant les portes noires entourées de briques rouges se tenait Hermione, ployant sous le poids les livres qu'elle avait emprunté.

Les deux adolescents la rejoingnire, et quand elle les aperçus elle s'écria:

-Harry ! Ron ! Désolée si je ne m'approche pas plus près j'ai peur que ces livres ne me tombent des bras ! Comment étaient vos vacances ?" dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-La partie incluant les Dursleys était on-ne-peut-plus nulle, mais le reste des vacances chez les Weasleys était super, c'est vraiment dommage que tes parents aient décidé de partir en Normandie à ce moment-là !

-Oh mais tu sais j'ai appris une montagnes de choses passionnantes à propos de la Normandie, par exemple...

Ron l'interrompit

-Désolée Hermione mais on ne va certainement retenir aucun de ces exemples, surtout que c'est l'histoire des moldus, ils sont tellement compliqués ! Et pourquoi as-tu pris autant de livres alors qu'on part visiter Londres ?"

-Oh euh...je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher il y a tellement de choses à savoir !

Harry se mit à rire intérieurement, Hermione était fidèle à elle-même, toujours aussi passionnée pour les livres que personne ne lit jusqu'au bout.

-Oh et Harry a oublié de te mentionner un petit détail des vacances, ironisa Ron.

Devant l'air interrogatif d'Hermione, Harry s'empressa de lui raconter sa mésaventure amnésique.

Elle l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout, et quand il eut finit, elle hocha la tête de façon à ce qu'on pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau.

-Molly a raison, c'est certainement un Obliviate. Si s'en est un, tu as des chances de recouvrir la mémoire.

-Quoi ? Mais...c'est impossible de retrouver la mémoire après ce sort !

-C'est ce que l'on nous laisse croire, mais apparemment on le peut, mais il faut que le sorcier ou la sorcière en question ait un esprit puissant. A partir de là, on pourrait te faire retrouver la mémoire en

rappelant à tes sens une ou plusieurs des choses vécues de la période oubliée. Ça peut être n'importe quoi ; une odeur, une photo ou même une couleur !"

Il y avait donc encore de l'espoir.

La discussion sur la mémoire terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers un marchand de glace et commencèrent la visite de Camden.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient épuisés ils avaient eu le temps de faire Camden, Fulham, South Kensington et Chelsea. Il était vingt-trois heures lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Londres.

Les discussions allaient bon train et ils riaient. Ils n'avaient pas envie de partir. Malgré l'heure qu'il était, ils décidèrent d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, entre autre pour s'acheter des sucreries.

Même Hermione, d'habitude si sérieuse, ne s'opposa pas à cette dernière sortie.

Harry reproduit le schéma caractéristique de sa baguette, laissant le mur de briques s'ouvrir sur le monde magique.

-Aïe... Le jeune sorcier se tenait la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

-Un mal de tête… Je crois que l'ouverture du mur est peut-être une de ces "choses" qui ce sont passées…

Il était perdu, comment l'ouverture du mur pouvait-elle faire partie des instants oubliés ? Il n'avait aucune raison de venir au Chemin de Traverse auparavant, et quelqu'un l'aurait forcément reconnu.

Hermione afficha un air à la fois triomphant et excitée comme une puce.

Ron objecta "Ou tu es juste fatigué."

Hermione se renfrogna "Oui peut-être, mais cela peut aussi vouloir dire qu'il est passé par le Chemin de Traverse à ce moment-là, donc si on continue à marcher il trouvera certainement d'autres indices !" Elle finit sa phrase sur la même pointe d'excitation qu'elle avait deux secondes avant.

Ils franchirent le passage séparant les deux mondes et se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques, afin de savoir si il avait -ou non- vu Harry durant la période d'amnésie de ce dernier.

Ils ressortirent bredouille.

Ils tentèrent toutes les boutiques qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, sans succès.

En dépit de la situation, Harry ressentait tout de même de la joie à la vue du monde des sorciers. Ces deux derniers mois chez les Dursleys avaient été insupportables ;ce n'était pas chez lui. C'était ici chez lui.

-Bon, dit Hermione, je propose qu'on fasse un dernier tour dans la rue au cas où l'on aurait oublié une boutique, puis de repartir, il est déjà tard.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent, un peu triste que cette journée soit déjà finie.

Vers le milieu du chemin, un homme qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure hurlait, une pile de journaux à la main.

-La Gazette du sorcier ! Qui veut la Gazette du sorcier ! Des nouvelles fraîches, et une une exceptionnelle !

Harry sortit quelques pièces de sa poche, plus pour faire taire l'homme que pour lire le journal.

-Merci bien jeune homme ! La une parle des Malfoy et croyez-moi, c'est juteux !

La dernière chose que Harry voulait, c'est entendre parler des Malfoy. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de lire le journal, poussé par la curiosité.

Hermione le lut à voix haute

\- "Narcissa Malfoy portée disparue disparition volontaire ou enlèvement ?"

Harry ne put entendre la fin de l'article un violent mal de crâne s'imposait à nouveau, plus puissant cette fois, et lui martelait le cerveau comme pour essayer de lui rendre la mémoire.

Puis tout devint flou : il était toujours conscient mais avait l'impression d'être devenu aveugle, ça ou complètement fou, il ne savait pas. Une multitude de tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux, puis prirent des formes plus distinctes celles de trois hommes aux paires de chaussures trop propres, et d'une femme : Narcissa.

-Harry ? Harry !

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les deux visages interrogatifs de ses amis. Il était toujours au Chemin de Traverse, debout, le journal dans les mains.

-Le journal ! s'écria-t-il. Le journal Hermione !

-Oui, c'est un journal Harry, ironisa Ron.

-Non je veux dire, le journal a fait remonter des souvenirs !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-En rapport avec les Malfoy ?

-Oui...J'étais là quand la mère de Draco s'est faite enlevée.


	2. Un parfum agréable

**_Bonjou_** ** _r mes petites tranches de pain d'épice !_**

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si c'est le cas postez une petite review !

Je suis désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

Ah et pour ceux et celles qui se demandent, j'utilise "Draco", et pas "Drago" car notre chère JK. Rolling ne l'a jamais appelé Drago, ce sont juste les traducteurs Français qui ont décidé "Tiens, si on changeait une lettre pour faire chier le monde ?" Je ne considère donc pas Drago comme son vrai nom.

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Quoi ?! ses deux amis crièrent en coeur.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout, ma mémoire est toujours une sorte de brouillard, mais je me suis vu assister à l'enlèvement de Madame Malfoy.

-Donc…

-Stop !

Harry fut forcer d'interrompre ses amis, les souvenirs étaient flous, comme une brume qui risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment il devait le raconter maintenant.

-En réalité je ne me suis pas "vu" à proprement parler, j'ai plutôt revécu la scène. J'étais derrière un canapé, en dessous duquel je pouvais voir quatre paires de chaussures, trois d'hommes, une de femme c'était Narcissa.

-Mais comment pouvais-tu le savoir si tu ne voyais que leurs pieds ? demanda Ron.

-Un des trois hommes a prononcer son nom et...il a aussi évoqué une histoire de vengeance je crois.

Tout était encore flou dans sa tête récupérer quelques pans de sa mémoire était encore plus frustrant que de ne se souvenir de rien. A chaque seconde il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'autres moments, c'était presque comme si il pouvait les effleurer du bout des doigts avant qu'ils ne s'échappent exactement comme quand vous avez ce que vous cherchez sur le bout de la langue, mais que rien ne sort de votre bouche.

Ron fit sortir Harry de ses pensées.

-C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-il avec un petit rire. Les Malfoy doivent avoir un tas d'ennemis à cause de Lucius.

Hermione, elle, avait l'air embêtée.

-Harry, ton cerveau a subit une amnésie, peut-être que ce sont des faux souvenirs que tu as là, ou encore légèrement altérés, mais rare sont les sorciers qui retrouvent la mémoire après un Obliviate…

-Peut-être, mais je pense vraiment que ce sont mes souvenirs, je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, je le sens c'est tout.

Voyant sa moue, Harry déduit que son amie n'était pas convaincue. Ron, en revanche, y croyait presque plus qu'Harry.

-Il faut qu'on t'emmène dans le plus d'endroits possibles, pour que tu ais plus de chances de te souvenir de quelque chose !

Harry hocha la tête, déterminé à recouvrir sa mémoire. Il allait commencer à lister à voix haute les endroits où ils pourraient aller, quand Hermione poussa un cri.

-Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est, il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite !

Ils rentrèrent donc tous les trois au Terrier, où une Molly (encore) en furie les attendait.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

Ses cheveux étaient pire qu'un champ de bataille.

Ron n'avait pas envie de passer un sale quart d'heure, il sortit donc sa meilleure carte :

-Désolé maman mais si on a mit du temps c'est parce qu'on travaillait sur la mémoire d'Harry, il a récupéré une partie de ses souvenirs !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

-C'est vrai Harry ? reprit Molly.

-Oui, même si beaucoup de choses sont toujours dans le flou…

Le trio raconta toute l'histoire.

Molly hocha la tête.

-Eh bien l'endroit le plus évident pour moi, c'est Poudlard, commencez donc à chercher à la rentrée.

oooooooooooo

La fin de l'été approchait, et, en dépit de la fin des vacances, les trois amis étaient excités à l'idée qu'Harry retrouve sa mémoire.

-Tu te rend compte, disait Hermione, tu pourrait aider le ministère à résoudre une affaire !

-Oui tu parles, pour les Malfoy…

Harry n'avait jamais aimé cette famille. Dès le premier jour, il avait trouvé Draco Malfoy détestable au plus haut point ce serpent au cheveux blonds se croyait toujours meilleur que les autres, et il portait une haine sans fin aux sang-mêlès ainsi qu'à la famille Weasley, qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes moyens financiers que les Malfoy.

Ce soir-là -le dernier des vacances- fut probablement le meilleur de tout l'été (avec la fois où il avaient fait leur visite moldue bien sûr) la canicule de l'été avait cessée pour laisser place à une température parfaite, et un petit vent frais annonçait la fin de l'été. À la fin de l'excellent repas, ils burent des bièraubeurres faites maison par Molly, et firent griller des brochettes de chamallow près d'un feu à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa. Leur parfum se répandait dans l'air d'été. Ils avaient décider de manger en extérieur, afin de mieux profiter du magnifique ciel parsemé de longues trainées roses orangées, puis, quelques heures plus tard, d'étoiles scintillantes.

Tout cela était parfait.

Presque parfait.

Harry éprouvait une certaine sensation de vide, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose c'était certainement son amnésie qui provoquait ce sentiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il comptait bien combler ce vide, en commençant par fouiller Poudlard pour découvrir si une des nombreuses pièces -ou couloirs d'ailleurs- du château lui rappellerait ne serait-ce qu'un bout de souvenir.

Les adolescents allèrent se coucher tard malgré les recommandations de Molly. Une fois glissé entre les draps de son lit, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement la fin de l'été avait été parfaite, et il allait retourner à Poudlard, chez lui. Seul bémol l'enlèvement de Narcissa. Et si il retrouvait sa mémoire, qu'allait-t-il faire ? Probablement aidé le ministère comme Hermione le lui avait conseillé.

Une pensée frappa soudain Harry de plein fouet.

Comment allaient réagir Lucius et sa famille si ils découvraient que Harry était présent lors de l'enlèvement ? N'allaient-ils pas le soupçonner ? Allaient-ils même le croire ?

Le brun se tourna et se retourna sur ces questions.

Puis la fatigue le gagna épuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

oooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en forme et de bonne humeur en dépit de ses quelques heures de sommeil.

Il repoussa ses draps, posa ses deux pieds au sol et sentit déjà la première poussée d'adrénaline monter en lui. Il avait oublié toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé la nuit dernière son cerveau se concentrait entièrement sur sa rentrée à Poudlard, il allait rentrer en quatrième année.

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers le miroir afin de savoir si le manque de sommeil se voyait sur son visage.

Il n'en était rien, il avait l'air en grande forme : ses yeux verts émeraude pétillaient, sans qu'aucun cerne disgracieux ne vienne les ternir sa peau légèrement halée lui donnait un teint énergique, et ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient, comme à leur habitude, en une chose avait changé par rapport aux trois dernières années on pouvait maintenant découvrir des muscles bien dessinés le long de ses bras mais aussi de son ventre. Des abdominaux encore en développement créaient un chemin jusqu'à l'aine du jeune homme.

Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention pour lui ces choses-là n'étaient qu'une conséquence des entraînements de Quidditch, bien que se sentir plus fort était appréciable.

Il s'habilla de sa tenue de sorcier puis descendis pour découvrir des pains au raisins encore fumants et...des bièraubeurres !

-Je croyais que tu avais dis "jamais de bièraubeurres le matin" ! s'exclama Ron. Salut Harry !

-Oui, eh bien comme c'est un jour particulier, et il me restait assez d'ingrédients pour en refaire, céda Molly.

Hermione était déjà là, prête des habits jusqu'à la valise, attendant sagement sur une chaise que tout le monde soit là pour commencer. Ron et Harry n'eurent pas cette politesse ils savaient que dès que les jumeaux arriveraient ils dévaliseraient la pauvre Molly de ses pains aux raisins.

Tout le monde était maintenant assis autour de la table où régnait l'effervescence.

Harry parlait des emplois du temps avec Ron lorsqu'il entendit Ginny rire en le regardant.

-Tu t'es mis de la mousse partout ! dit-elle gaiement.

Alors elle s'approcha et commença à essuyer la bouche d'Harry avec son pouce celui-ci s'écarta précipitamment.

-Merci, lui dit-il avec un faux sourire.

Il essuya le reste lui-même, gêné au possible. Il regarda autour de lui personne de semblait s'être aperçu de la scène.

oooooooooooo

Arrivés devant le Poudlard express, la troupe dit au revoir au couple Weasley, et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le train qui était sur le point de partir. Harry regarda Molly Weasley leur faire signe par la fenêtre. La fumée dansante commençait à s'élever de la cheminée du train, les élèves se cherchaient un compartiment, et les roues du train crissaient sur les rails, faisant devenir le quai de plus en plus difficile à discerner. Une nouvelle année allait commencer.

Et Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle allait être intéressante.

C'était le ronronnement régulier du train qui avait finalement fait sombrer Harry dans le sommeil. Ce fut les cris rageurs d'un Draco Malfoy en furie qui le réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Si il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui me regarde encore comme ça, je lui explose la face !

Il venait de passer rageusement devant le compartiment d'Harry en crachant ces mots.

Harry rajusta ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le bout de son nez pendant son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione poussa un soupir, de fatigue ou d'énervement à cause du remue-ménage, Harry ne savait pas.

-Malfoy était assis dans un compartiment de Poufsouffles car il était arrivé le dernier dans le train, il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs. Depuis tout à l'heure ils se crient dessus à cause des Poufsouffles qui ont "oser" lui demander si il allait bien et si il avait besoin de parler. Et pour finir vu sa réaction d'il y a quelques secondes je parie qu'ils l'ont regarder avec pitié.

-Et ils lui ont demander d'au moins en parler avec sa famille, dit Ron en riant.

-Je vois, souffla Harry, il n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent Malfoy repasser en trombes devant leur compartiment. Puis encore une fois, dans l'autre sens. Apparemment, il ne trouvait pas de place. Puis on entendit de nouveaux des cris.

Un contrôleur arriva en tenant Malfoy par le col. Il ouvrit le compartiment d'Harry qui visiblement n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait et l'y jetta. Il lanca un regard d'avertissement au blond.

-Pas de chahut dans ce train !

Après quoi il s'adressa au trio

-Et vous, gardez un œil sur lui.

Il referma la porte.

Ron grogna dans son coin, Hermione redressa son dos et ouvrit un livre, et Harry fixait Draco.

Le blond s'en rendit vite compte.

-Tu veux ma photo, Potter ?! lui cracha-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas à la pique, et était habitué à ce que son adversaire de toujours insiste d'un ton venimeux sur son nom de famille.

Non, tout cela il s'en foutait, car s'était rendu compte de quelque chose de possiblement important Malfoy avait une odeur qu'il reconnaissait. Harry, bien qu'assit à côté du blond, était encore trop loin pour bien pouvoir sentir son odeur. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'approcher pour le sentir par Merlin !

Harry finit par se rendormir (L'adrénaline avait fait tout le travail, en réalité il tombait de fatigue).

Lorsque qu'il se réveilla, son meilleur ami dormait à son tour et sa meilleure amie était toujours plongée dans son bouquin on pouvait donc considérer qu'elle dormait aussi.

Seul Malfoy restait parfaitement conscient, quoiqu'en pleine contemplation du bout de sa chaussure gauche parfaitement cirée. Des chaussures noires, particulièrement luxueuses.

Tout autour d'Harry redevint flou pendant quelques secondes. Il revit les trois hommes, ou en tout cas, leurs pieds. Leurs chaussures. Qui se trouvaient être parfaitement identiques à celles de Malfoy.

-Tu veux les mêmes Potter ?

Harry revint à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'il fixait toujours les chaussures de Malfoy. C'était exactement la même pointure que dans sa vision, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Comme il n'avait pas répondu, Malfoy reprit en ayant l'air de réfléchir ;

-C'est vrai qu'à force de traîner avec Weasmoche tu ne doit pas en voir des comme ça tous les jours.

-Ta gueule Malfoy.

-Ouh attention c'est que l'enfant prodige se rebelle !

Harry se leva rageusement, souleva Malfoy de quelques centimètres par le col et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

-Je te conseille de ne pas venir me faire chier cette année Malfoy.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Hermione avait relever la tête de son livre.

-Harry lâche le tu vas encore avoir des problèmes !

Harry relâcha le blond qui arrêta de se débattre pour afficher un sourire narquois.

Il se rassit et remit ses lunettes en place. Il avait réussi son coup se rapprocher de cette façon n'avait pas eu l'air suspecte et cela lui avait permis d'identifier l'odeur du blond, la même odeur qu'il avait senti sur le canapé de cuir blanc. Malheureusement cela ne faisait pas avancer l'affaire il était juste sûr de deux choses tout ça était réel, il ne s'agissait pas de faux souvenirs, et deuxièmement, le serpent ne sentait pas mauvais.

Harry se haï aussitôt pour avoir eu une telle pensée. Son parfum était certainement un moyen pour cacher son caractère venimeux afin de mieux vous mordre après.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Les roues crissèrent, le train ralentit de plus en plus pour finalement se stopper dans son bruit caractéristique. Harry et ses amis descendirent du train, suivis de près par Malfoy qui doubla le brun en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. On aurait pu croire que l'enlèvement de sa mère l'aurait atterré, mais il était au contraire plus remonté que jamais.

oooooooooooo

-Pfff….

Ron, qui était assis à la table des Gryffondors, soufflait depuis le début du petit déjeuner.

-Franchement, tu as vu les journées de cours qu'on va avoir cette année ? C'est pas humain !

Il noya son chagrin dans un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Je suis sûre que si tu avais travailler pendant les vacances tu ne serais pas aussi inquiet au sujet de cette année !

-Oh c'est bon Hermione, tout le monde ne passe pas sa vie à réviser comme toi…

L'effervescence de la rentrée qu'avait provoquer le festin d'hier soir était vite retombée lorsque les élèves avaient pris connaissance de leurs emplois du temps.

Harry se mit à soupirer aussi, ça devait être contagieux.

Ils finirent de manger à la hâte, de peur d'être en retard dans le cours de…

-Potions comme premier cours ! s'alarma Ron.

La rentrée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Comme à son habitude, Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses élèves.

-Comme vous le savez tous, commença-t-il, nous démarrons une nouvelle année, ce qui veut donc dire que TOUT ce que vous devrez faire sera plus difficile que l'année précédente ! Moi et les autres professeurs attendons donc de vous que vous ne vous comportiez pas comme une bande de lutins de cornouailles tout droit sortis de l'antre de la bêtise. Maintenant aller tous chercher un livre édition Loup-Garou dans l'étagère.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence.

Quand Harry arriva près de l'étagère, il n'y avait évidemment plus de livres.

-Vous ne savez pas utilisez une étagère tournante monsieur Potter ? Dommage pour vous.

Hermione vint à sa rescousse pour lui expliquer qu'il fallait vraiment vouloir que l'étagère se retourne, qu'il fallait se concentrer sur ce besoin.

Harry s'exécuta, et l'étagère se mit à tourner, révélant des dizaines de livres poussiéreux entassés dessus.

La vision d'Harry se troubla il savait ce que cela voulait dire maintenant. Il se revit en train de chercher une issue à tout prix, les trois hommes à ses trousses il trébucha et tomba contre l'étagère qui s'ouvrit.

-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Sortez de votre rêverie et mettez-vous au travail Potter.

A la fin du cours, ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers Harry.

-D'autres souvenirs ?

Harry leur raconta le passage de l'étagère tournante.

-Sauf qu'elle ne s'est pas complètement retournée, juste à moitié, pour créer une sorte de passage secret.

-Ce sont donc ces trois hommes qui t'ont fait perdre la mémoire, conclut Hermione.

-Oui, et il y a autre chose. Je pense que Malfoy a participé à l'enlèvement de sa mère.

-Quoi ? Harry, tu te rend que ce sont de sérieuses accusations que tu fais là ?

-Il a beau ne pas être un saint, je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable d'enlever sa mère, ajouta Ron.

Harry se mit donc à leur expliquer en détail l'histoire des chaussures identiques, de la même taille, exactement le même modèle, et la présence du parfum de Draco sur le canapé, révélant sa récente visite de celui-ci. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas loin lorsque Narcissa se faisait enlever, il aurait donc du entendre les cris !

-C'est un peut tiré par les cheveux quand même Harry, ce ne sont pas des preuves solides.

-Au moins maintenant je suis sûr que mes souvenirs n'étaient pas faux, j'étais là, et je pense que tu as raison Hermione, je devrais en faire part au ministère de la magie.

oooooooooooo

En entrant dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la première fois où il y était entré. Il s'étonna lui-même en se disant que le temps passait vite il n'était pas si vieux que ça.

-Bonjour Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? annonça calmement le vieil homme.

-Bonjour Monsieur, eh bien, je pense être d'une quelconque utilité dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement de Narcissa Malfoy.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-L'article ne précisait pas si il s'agissait d'un enlèvement ou non.

-Justement, c'était un enlèvement, je me trouvais sur les lieux à ce moment-là. Les trois hommes qui l'ont enlevée m'ont fait perdre la mémoire, mais je l'ai retrouvée petit à petit, et il y autre chose, leurs chaussures…

-Du calme, du calme Harry.

Un air amusé s'était accroché à son visage.

-Tu pourra raconter tout cela dans la lettre que tu rédigera pour le ministère de la magie. Tiens mais j'ai du parchemin et de l'encre à portée de main, ça tombe bien ! Tu peux la rédiger ici.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Donc...Vous me croyez ? Juste comme ça ?

-Oui Harry, bien que le ministère, lui, aura besoin de plus que ça. Ils utiliserons certainement une pensine et te feront boire du veritaserum.

Lorsqu'Harry eu finit d'écrire sa lettre et Dumbledore de la lire et d'y apposer le sceau de Poudlard, Harry se leva et s'en retourna en cours.

Le cours de sortilèges et enchantements du professeur Flitwick se passa à merveille, ils apprirent à utiliser le sortilège d'attraction, qui rendit Seamus complètement fou car les objets sur lesquels il s'exerçait fonçaient à une vitesse fulgurante sur lui, lui provoquant une panoplie de bosses et de bleus.

À la fin de la journée, Harry retourna au bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier l'ayant convoqué.

-Tu as de la chance Harry, ils ont répondu dans la journée, c'est rare ! l'informa le professeur.

Quelque chose disait à Harry que la famille Malfoy n'y était pas pour rien.

-Tu ira au ministère ce week-end, je t'y emmènerai.

-Et ils n'ont aucun suspect en vue pour l'instant ?

-Non pas du tout, pourquoi, aurais-tu des idées ?

Harry avait omis de précisé dans sa lettre que Draco avait les mêmes chaussures que les kidnappeurs, et il n'allait pas parler de ses suspicions à Dumbledore, Hermione avait raison, il ne possèdait pas assez de preuves.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

Quand Harry vit qui l'avait ouverte, ses inquiétudes de la veille de la rentrée lui revinrent tel un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'entrée du bureau, et n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour jouer aux cartes.


	3. L'interrogation

_**Bonjou**_ _ **r bonjou**_ _ **r**_ !

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous aller l'aimer !

Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris et qui prendront le temps de m'écrire une review !

* * *

-Bonjour Lucius.

Le professeur arrivait décidément à être calme en toute circonstance.

-J'ai appris par le ministère que monsieur Potter était présent lors de l'enlèvement de ma femme…

Il s'avança lentement, se pencha vers Harry, puis reprit d'une voix calme et pourtant remplie de menaces.

-Il s'avérerait bien dommage pour monsieur Potter que l'on découvre qu'il s'agisse de mensonges.

Il avait insister sur la première syllabe du mot, comme pour le lui cracher à la figure. Harry, n'étant pas impressionné, s'approcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne mens pas.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse reprendre ses menaces, Harry continua.

-Je ne mens pas et tout ce que j'ai affirmer dans ma lettre au ministère pourra être prouvé. J'essaie simplement d'aider.

Le jeune sorcier ne sut pas décider si il pensait vraiment cette dernière phrase ou non.

Lucius, qui était encore penché vers Harry comme pour le défier se redressa avec un air condescendant, puis afficha un sourire mauvais.

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous êtes donc le principal suspect monsieur Potter. C'est simple, après avoir commit votre délit vous avez paniquez, vous aviez peur que l'on vous traque comme un petit porcelet pour finalement traîner votre vrai visage devant le monde des sorciers. Vous vous êtes donc créer de faux souvenirs et êtes venu crier justice au ministère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons !

Lucius avait haussé la voix au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, jusqu'à crier les derniers mots.

-Allons Lucius, je vous demanderais de vous calmer. Harry est un élève de quatrième année, il ne serait en aucun cas capable de falsifier ses souvenirs. De plus, le jeune Potter sera soumis à du veritaserum, vous pourrez donc aisément savoir si il vous ment le moment venu.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Lucius, dont le visage se déforma en une moue désapprobatrice il se retourna en faisant voler sa cape dramatiquement, puis partit sans un au revoir pour Dumbledore.

-Eh bien cela s'est plutôt bien passé, conclut le vieil homme.

Harry le regarda comme si le professeur venait de dire qu'il faisait un footing tous les matins.

Il ne se justifia pas, au lieu de quoi il remercia Harry pour son aide et le congédia après lui avoir dit qu'il pourrait être un élément clé.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

-C'est vraiment un malade mental ce Lucius ! Il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban, s'exclama Ron.

Harry et ses amis marchaient d'un pas rapide dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que Lucius pense que tu y es pour quelque chose Harry, ton histoire semble quand même très suspecte, reprit Hermione.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle soupira.

-Si bien sûr que je te crois Harry, je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits.

-Enfin bref, on a quoi là déjà ?

Harry était fatigué, et bien qu'on soit seulement le matin, il avait déjà envie que la journée soit terminée.

-Cours commun de botanique avec les Serpentards, grogna Ron.

Une pensée vint soudain frapper le brun.

-Malfoy !

-Oui, Malfoy sera malheureusement là.

-Non je veux dire, il doit être au courant que j'ai un lien avec l'enlèvement de sa mère, Lucius a du le lui dire !

Hermione le stoppa.

-Surtout, ignore le Harry, sinon vous allez commencer a vous disputer et ça va mal tourner.

Harry n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin, et il ne savait pas si il pourrait ne pas répondre si Malfoy venait encore le faire chier.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Le cours s'était finalement bien déroulé. Au grand étonnement de Harry, Malfoy n'avait pas été mis au parfum par qui que ce soit sinon il aurait sauté sur Harry, ça, il pouvait en être sûr. Le Serpentard s'était contenté de lui lancer des regards haineux pendant tout le cours.

Il le regarda d'ailleurs de cette façon haineuse chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Harry finit par s'y habituer et l'ignorer.

Sauf que l'ignorer devenait difficile, sachant que presque tous les élèves dévisageaient le blond à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'eux, et qu'à chaque fois ce dernier leur hurlait dessus et les menaçait de mort.

Ron trouvait cela extrêmement drôle, et il avait raison après tout, cette vipère méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Plus Harry pensait à l'affaire, plus il suspectait Malfoy d'être dans le coup et si le Serpentard était de mèche avec les ravisseurs ?

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Ce vendredi soir, il n'y avait plus personne lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle commune. L'entraînement de Quidditch s'était terminé tellement tard que même ses meilleurs amis étaient partis se coucher. Éreinté, l'attrapeur se traîna jusqu'aux douches, se débarrassa de ses vêtements boueux -car il avait plu ce soir-là- et tourna le robinet de douche. Son corps accueilli pleinement l'eau brûlante et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction visiblement, une partie de son corps en particulier appréciait ce moment de détente.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de se débarbouiller, Harry enfila un caleçon et se laissa tomber dans son lit il fallait qu'il dorme, le lendemain il devrait se rendre au ministère et quelque chose lui dit que ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet, remonta ses draps en haut de son torse pour finalement céder à la fatigue.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Il dû se réveiller tôt le lendemain matin, le ministère avait "beaucoup d'autres choses à faire" selon Dumbledore. Harry se leva et grogna en sentant ses muscles pleins de courbatures. Il enfila en vitesse un jean et un simple t-shirt blanc, le ministère n'en aurait certainement rien à faire qu'il ait prit du temps pour s'habiller ou non. Il sortit des dortoirs en massant machinalement sa nuque endolorie et se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Puis il se rendit soudain compte qu'il serait seul s'étant levé plus tôt, ni professeurs ni élèves ne seraient là, le vide de la pièce allait être une nouveauté pour lui. Cependant en entrant dans l'immense salle, il aperçu une silhouette assise sur le banc de bois, la tête posée sur la table. Harry se rapprocha de l'élève même sans voir son visage, il reconnut Malfoy qui avait l'air profondément endormi. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il se trouvait ici ? Avait-il passé toute la nuit hors de son dortoir ? Et puis après tout il s'en foutait.

Sur la table des Gryffondors se trouvaient quelque sandwichs à la marmelade dans une assiette dorée, un verre de ce qui semblait être du jus de citrouille juste à côté. Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où sortait le petit déjeuner mais il se réjouit qu'il soit là.

Pendant qu'il satisfaisait son estomac, Harry se demanda combien de temps sa visite au ministère allait prendre. Il se dit qu'il serait certainement de retour attend pour le déjeuner. Une fois sa faim rassasiée, il décida de se lever pour aller rejoindre Dumbledore.

PAF

Dans un geste maladroit il avait fait tomber le verre qui avait éclaté en mille morceaux.

-Hmmm

Un grognement endormi s'était fait entendre derrière lui. Malfoy allait se réveiller. Vite. Il répara le vert magiquement. Vite vite. Il sortit le plus rapidement de la salle, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir une confrontation avec Malfoy dès le matin.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Draco tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Sa mère avait disparue et il n'était même pas capable de faire avancer l'enquête. Il enrageait. En plus de ça cette bande de débiles finis qu'étaient les Poufsouffles n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder avec pitié. Quelle horreur, ils lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Draco tu pourrais arrêter de faire les cents pas, c'est vraiment chiant !

Draco se retourna vers la Serpentard qui avait osée lui donner un ordre et la regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Apparemment il n'y a que toi que ça gène donc tu peux gentiment foutre le camp et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour commencer à l'emmerder.

-Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas que moi que ça gène, répondit-elle sur un ton satisfait.

Draco jeta un œil autour de lui pour voir que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune le regardait. Un autre élève prit la parole.

-Elle a raison. Et puis personnellement, si ma mère avait disparue, je me serais bougé le cul pour la retrouver, au lieu de tourner en rond comme un stupide poisson rouge dans un bocal.

Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme ça, à lui, Draco Malfoy. Il sentit la rage bouillonner dans ses veines, il allait le payer. Il brandit sa baguette et lança un sort au garçon tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

-Sectumsempra !

L'élève tomba à terre en criant de douleur, plusieurs plaies sanguinolentes décorant maintenant son corps.

Tout le monde se précipita sur l'élève pour assister au spectacle, quelques-uns pour l'aider. Draco sortit en trombes de la salle et eu juste le temps d'entendre un élève inconnu lui crier

-Mais t'es complètement taré !

Draco avait marché, longtemps. Il faisait noir et tout le monde devait certainement être couché. Il ne connaissait pas la partie du château dans laquelle il était et il faisait froid, mais il s'en foutait. Il s'assit dans un coin sombre et s'endormit quelques heures à peine avant de se réveiller. Il pesta, et sachant qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à se rendormir, il se leva et recommença à errer dans le château. C'est par pur hasard qu'il finit par trouver la Grande Salle. Épuisé, il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, posa sa tête entre ses bras et s'endormit.

Il eut des rêves assez étranges cette nuit-là des sapins verts dansaient, formant une ronde autour de lui en le traitant de poisson rouge jusqu'à ce qu'un verre se brise. Il se demandait quel était le putain de rapport entre des sapins dansant et un verre brisé lorsqu'une voix lui parvint.

-Merde. Vite. Vite vite.

Là, il ne rêvait plus. Il pesta intérieurement en se disant qu'on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. Il ouvrit les yeux puis bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le couloir : réveillé pour réveillé, autant savoir qui avait osé troubler son royal sommeil.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

-Potter !

Harry sursauta, il était repéré.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs aussi tôt ?

La situation avait l'air de lui plaire il pensait certainement qu'Harry était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'interdit, et que maintenant qu'il l'avait prit la main dans le sac, il allait être puni.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne dormais pas dans ton dortoir ? répliqua Harry avec un ton intentionnellement impertinent.

L'expression de Malfoy se changea en colère.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules il s'en foutait après tout. Il se détourna de Malfoy en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, cette vipère avait décidé de le suivre, il changea donc de route et fit mine d'aller dans sa salle commune sa tromperie fonctionna, le Serpentard ne pouvant pas rentrer dans cette partie du château, il rebroussa chemin. Bye bye le serpent…

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Harry et son professeur transplanèrent pour se rendre au ministère. Oui, c'était interdit de transplanner entre les murs du château, mais comme Dumbledore le disait si bien, être directeur de l'école donnait droit à quelques privilèges.

Une fois arrivés, ils parcoururent quelques couloirs en silence, puis Albus tourna à gauche et actionna la poignée de la seule porte du couloir.

-Je t'en prie Harry.

Le survivant entra dans la salle qui se résumait à un espace de deux mètres carrés, des étagères remplies de potions de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs qui recouvraient les trois murs en face de lui, et, en son centre, une chaise. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire torturer. L'auror qui se trouvait à côté de la chaise et lançait un regard sévère à Dumbledore renforçait cette impression.

-Ce jeune homme est un de mes élèves, se justifia-t-il, je me dois donc de rester durant l'interrogation.

Cette affirmation n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'homme, qui pour toute réponse lança un "asseyez-vous" creux à Harry. Ce dernier obtempéra. L'homme-rat (car c'est ce à quoi il ressemblait) prit un flacon contenant un liquide incolore.

-Ouvrez la bouche.

Harry s'exécuta. L'homme-rat avait parlé comme un automate, ça lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Il versa trois gouttes sur la langue d'Harry.

-Avalez.

La potion n'avait pas de goût, et Harry ne se sentait pas différent maintenant qu'il l'avait avalée. Puis l'auror tira un parchemin de sa poche c'était la lettre d'Harry. Il recommença à parler d'une voix monotone.

-Harry James Potter, avez-vous réellement assister à l'enlèvement de Narcissa Malfoy ?

-Oui.

L'homme-rat sembla surpris, il s'attendait certainement à ce que Harry mentait.

-Étiez-vous dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Malfoy lors de l'enlèvement ?

-Oui.

-Étaient-ce bien trois hommes qui l'ont enlevée ?

-Je n'ai vu que trois hommes, mais d'autres personnes pourraient être dans le coup.

-Avez-vous vu le visage des hommes ?

-Je n'en ai vu qu'un seul, mais je n'en m'en souviens plus.

L'automate lui posa plusieurs autres questions sur le déroulement des choses, puis se posta devant une étagère qui se tourna de moitié, dévoilant une pensine. Il lui fit signe de venir devant pour déposer son souvenir à l'intérieur. Ce fut une expérience pour le moins étrange Harry eu l'impression qu'une partie de son cerveau se faisait aspirer par sa baguette. Ses précieux souvenirs déposés dans la pensine, l'auror plongea la tête dedans. Bizarrement, cela fit sentir Harry comme si il n'avait plus de vie privée. L'auror ressorti la tête de la pensine.

-Très bien Monsieur Potter, le ministère vous remercie pour votre coopération dans cette enquête, vous pouvez disposer.

Harry savait très bien que coopération ou pas, l'homme-rat s'en fichait pas mal.

-Attendez ! Je veux quelque chose en échange de ma coopération.

L'auror fronça ses sourcils gris, s'abattant comme une avalanche de neige sur ses petits yeux méchants.

-Le ministère ne fait pas d'échange mon garçon.

-Je veux être au courant de la suite de l'enquête, c'est trop demander?

Dumbledore fixa l'homme-rat avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Oui...je suppose que je peux faire ça, grommela-t-il.

Dumbledore afficha un grand sourire.

-Bien, puisque vous en avez fini avec Harry, nous allons nous en retourner.

Le survivant ne dut pas se faire prier pour sortir de cette salle plus petite que son placard à balais.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Harry savourait son déjeuner. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être revenu à Poudlard. Ron était affamé aussi, et bavassait avec entrain à propos de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui se déroulerait la semaine prochaine. Harry partageait son enthousiasme l'année précédente, il n'était pas autorisé à y aller, et bien qu'il ai désobéi en se faufilant par un passage secret de l'école, il avait tout de même des sorties à rattraper. Seule Hermione resta dans le silence pendant tout le repas, touchant à peine le contenu de son assiette. Il trouvait cela étrange, mais ne dit rien.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir Malfoy tout le monde semblait être là, sauf lui. Remarque il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au moins ça lui éviterait la confrontation du blond et ses foutues questions.

Une fois le repas terminé, le trio sortit de la Grande Salle puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur ils devaient aller voir Hagrid qui était nostalgique en ce moment, il repensait à Norbert, le dragon qu'il avait du abandonner il y a trois ans. Ils avançaient dans le couloir lorsqu'ils virent des élèves de Serpentard s'agiter dans tous les sens certains semblaient faire passer une histoire avec excitation, d'autres en parlaient entre eux, ils avaient l'air choqués. Harry s'approcha pour mieux entendre, suivis par ses amis. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile sachant qu'une fille racontait l'anecdote à qui voulait l'entendre, Serpentard ou non.

-Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il en ignorant les recommandations d'Hermione de "ne pas chercher les ennuis".

-Draco va se faire expulser !

Elle avait des yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-Bon débarras ! s'exclama Ron, qui visiblement ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus.

Harry se dépêcha de poser ses questions avant que la fille n'aille raconter l'histoire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a lancé un sort que personne ne connaissait à un élève qui l'avait énervé, et l'élève s'est retrouvé avec des plaies partout, il est partit à l'infirmerie, mais si personne n'avait eu le réflexe de l'y amené, il serait mort !

Elle prononça ces trois derniers mots avec de grands yeux, à l'image de sa bouche qui avait articuler dramatiquement ces paroles.

-Mais son père ne va pas intervenir dans l'histoire ?

La Serpentard se rembrunit.

-On espère pas. Il a pété les plombs ce mec, il mérité d'être renvoyé. En tout cas on aura bientôt la réponse, il doit être dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans quinze minutes.

Puis elle se détourna pour aller voir d'autres élèves dans le couloir.

Harry était perplexe. Beaucoup de gens étaient contre Malfoy, c'était pour le moins inhabituel. Il se dit soudain qu'il aimerait bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Quinze minutes...ça nous laisse assez de temps pour y aller, conclut-t-il.

Hermione s'interposa.

-Harry quoi qu'il se passera ce ne sont pas nos affaires, et puis imagine si on découvre qu'on a espionné à la porte de Dumbledore, on risque de gros ennuis !

-Toi, fais comme tu veux, mais moi je veux savoir si on va vraiment être débarrassés de lui renchérit Ron.

-Mais...et Hagrid ! Non, vous allez-y si vous voulez, mais moi je vais voir Hagrid.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'abandonner le garde-chasse, mais il comprendrait certainement, et ce n'était pas comme si ils ne pourraient plus jamais le revoir.

Les deux Gryffondors parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver à celui menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Merde j'avais pas pensé à ça ! s'écria Ron. On ne connaît pas le mot de passe Harry !

-Monte dans l'escalier.

-Mais…

-Monte je te dis !

Une fois son ami et lui-même dans l'escalier, Harry parla haut et fort.

-Citron sorbet !

L'escalier se mit alors à bouger dans un ronflement sonore.

-Sérieusement ? Citron sorbet ? C'est quoi ce mot de passe pourri !

-Shhht, (il parla tout bas) si Malfoy est déjà là il risque de nous entendre.

Ils attendirent en silence que l'escalier s'arrête, puis vinrent se poster devant la porte du directeur légèrement entrouverte, ce qui leur permit d'entendre les mots qui sortaient de la pièce plus nettement.

-Mais je veux que tu comprenne que c'est très grave ce que tu as fais Draco.

Pas de réponse.

-Je comprends cependant ta peine par rapport à l'enlèvement de ta mère…

-Ne parlez pas d'elle ! Vous ne savez même pas si c'est un enlèvement !

Harry pouvait imaginer l'air surpris de Dumbledore il espérait que ce dernier ne dise rien à Malfoy. Il entreprit d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte pour pouvoir voir la scène.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu comprenne, et que tu me promettes de ne pas recommencer.

Hochement de tête léger de la part de Malfoy.

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne pense pas que t'expulser soit nécessaire, tu peux y aller Draco.

Ron étouffa un cri de rage.

-Il faut qu'on dégage de là ! lui chuchota Harry.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se glisser sur le côté lorsque Malfoy sortit, la porte les cachant. Ils attendirent que ce dernier descende pour aller dans l'escalier à leur tour.

-On a eu chaud ! souffla Harry.

Puis Ron explosa, et lui raconta sur tout le chemin combien c'était injuste, et que cette vipère méritait d'être expulsé au moins une dizaine de fois. Remarquant le manque d'intérêt d'Harry face à la situation, il lui demanda, surpris

-Est-ce que tu as compris qu'il ne va pas être renvoyé ? Que justice ne va pas être rendue ?

-Je m'y attendais un peu tu sais, c'est un Malfoy et ça m'aurait vraiment étonné si personne ne s'était opposé à son expulsion.

-Oui mais là c'est Dumbledore c'est l'a autorisé à rester !

-Son père était peut-être déjà venu le convaincre avant, dit-il sans plus de conviction.

-Mouais...

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Le soir, lorsque tous les élèves furent rentrés dans leurs dortoirs, il décida de parler d'Hermione (qui avait afficher un air absent toute la journée) à Ron.

-T'as remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas comme d'habitude ?

-J'allais te poser exactement la même question. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous elle n'a pas parlé de cours, de livres ou de ses connaissances de toute la journée ! dit-il ironiquement. Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est Hermione, quoi que ce soit, ça va lui passer.

Et il alla se coucher. Son ami n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet et si il lui était arriver quelque chose et qu'elle n'osait pas le leur dire ? Il effaça ces pensées en se disant qu'en effet, son amie était certainement assez forte pour faire face à quoi que ce soit.


	4. Une découverte innatendue

_Bonjour mes petites cacahuètes grillées !_

Le chapitre 4 est (enfin) sorti, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour celui-là que pour les autres, sorry :x

Sinon je ne pense pas que cette fic va être très longue, peut-être encore quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas combien exactement.

À la base j'avais prévu de faire un OS, puis quelques idées se sont développées et cette fic est née ah ah !

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mal de crâne lancinant réveilla Harry. Il sut tout de suite qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, le samedi avait été bien rempli et le dimanche, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait grand-chose ce jour-là, fut terminé avant qu'il s'en rende compte. Il devait maintenant subir le lourd fardeau qu'est le lundi. Il passa rapidement par les douches, revêtit sa robe de sorcier puis il -ou plutôt son estomac- se dirigea vers le petit déjeuner.

Ron était déjà là, comme la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs. Sauf une.

\- Hermione n'est pas là ?

Son ami mordit dans un morceau de tarte avant de hausser les épaules indifféremment.

\- Lève-toi, il faut qu'on la trouve !

Harry prit le bras de son ami pour l'éloigner de sa part de tarte.

\- Hé du calme, franchement, qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver Harry ? On est à Poudlard pas dans la forêt interdite !

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Hermione prendrait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qui la mettrai en retard ?

Ron grommela.

\- Écoutes, si on ne la voit pas dans le cours de potions, on ira la chercher. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin mec !

Harry prit le temps de considérer la situation, pour finalement s'asseoir et aider son ami dans l'assaut de la tarte. Ron avait peut-être raison, il en faisait trop. Certainement parce qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Puis il réalisa la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir se changer les idées de quoi au juste ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour refouler cette question. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur la journée à venir un point c'est tout.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

En arrivant devant le cours de potions, Hermione était déjà là, en train de lire un énorme livre à la couverture fanée.

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry en haussant un sourcils ironique pour dire qu'il avait raison. Harry soupira avec un sourire puis rejoint son amie.

\- Harry, Ron, bonjour !

Elle souriait et avait l'air en pleine forme, le lundi matin n'était pas aussi difficile pour tout le monde apparemment.

\- Où étais-tu passée ce matin ?

\- Oh j'apprenais de nouveaux sorts de ce livre.

Elle brandit devant elle le livre qui avait l'air plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer le titre tant il était effacé. Ron n'essaya même pas.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'aussi vieux livres à la bibliothèque, s'étonna Harry.

Hermione eut une drôle d'expression, le genre d'air indéchiffrable qui donne envie de secouer la personne en face de vous pour qu'elle s'explique.

\- Oh eh bien il y en pas mal si on cherche bien.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Lorsque le cours de potions fut enfin terminé, le trio sortit de la salle de classe pour découvrir un énorme embouteillage d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Ils se frayèrent un passage à travers la masse humaine lorsqu'ils furent bousculés. Harry perdu de vue ses amis décidément c'était une excellente journée. Il se fit de nouveau bousculé par un inconnu, sauf qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur un autre élève, il grommela un vague "désolé" avant de voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Malfoy !

\- Dégages de là veux-tu Potter ?!

Mais le tourbillon d'élèves empêchait Harry de faire le moindre mouvement ne serait-ce que pour s'écarter de Malfoy.

\- Je ne peux pas je suis bloqué…

Harry serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pas tuer tout le monde autour de lui. Malfoy le premier.

\- Mais c'est pas possible une bande de crétins pareil ! s'indigna Malfoy.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait ni ne lui payait la moindre attention.

.

Draco en avait plus qu'assez de tout ces Poufsouffles à la con. Les maisons étaient certes mélangées dans cet embouteillage mais ils se comportaient tous comme des crétins écervelés. Et de tous les élèves qui auraient pu lui tomber dessus il ait fallu que ce soit Potter !

Ce dernier essayait d'ailleurs de se dégager en se tortillant comme une larve. Pathétique.

Soudain, la jambe du Gryffondor vint se frotter entre celles de Draco. Il couina de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? Articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- J'essaie de me sortir de ce merdier ça ne se voit pas ? Lui lança-t-il rageusement.

\- Oui bah fais gaffe où tu mets ce qui te sert de jambes crétin !

C'était trop bizarre. Vraiment trop. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation plus qu'étrange et fasse stopper les frissons qui lui couraient sur le corps.

Potter n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarquer où sa jambe se trouvait.

.

Lorsqu'il vit que sa jambe droite s'était tortillée sur les parties intimes de Malfoy il y a juste quelques secondes de ça Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et la déplaça instinctivement le plus loin possible, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose vu le peu d'espace dont ils disposaient. Quelle horreur ! Le problème c'est qu'il se retrouvait maintenant les deux jambes de chaque côté de la taille de blond, le membre d'Harry se trouvant légèrement au dessus de celui du blond, sur son aine. Malfoy se remit à crier, mais pas pas avec des couinements cette fois, sa voix s'était faite plus rauque. Harry commença à s'inquiéter de cette tonalité et décida qu'il se dégagerai coûte que coûte.

\- Fais quelque chose pour aider au moins Malfoy !

\- C'est toi qui est au dessus crétin je ne peux pas bouger tu m'écrases !

Harry bouscula alors violemment les élèves se trouvant à sa droite, les faisant tomber à son tour (il n'aurait jamais pu passer sinon!), se releva péniblement non sans se retrouver horriblement proche du visage de Malfoy puis traça son chemin jusqu'à se retrouver en dehors de l'attroupement. Il pressa le pas afin de se retrouver le plus loin possible de Malfoy et de ses...parties.

.

Draco se retrouva dans une sorte de léthargie lorsqu'Harry s'enleva de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien il y a quelques secondes. Puis comme réveillé par un seau d'eau glacé, il reprit ses esprits et bondit sur ses pieds en faisant tomber le plus de monde possible. Il était rouge de colère. Était-ce entièrement à cause de la colère ? Non évidemment, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il venait presque de mourir étouffé à cause de ce connard de Potter !

\- Potter si je te revois je te fais la peau !

Ledit Potter se retourna quelques secondes pour lui lancer un regard noir, puis repartit. Il était rouge lui aussi.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

En marchant vers son prochain cours, Harry entendit qu'on criait son nom dans le couloir. Il chercha d'où venait le son, puis une petite tête rousse apparue.

\- Salut Harry ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut Ginny, répondit-il avec un peu moins d'entrain.

Elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir après les cours ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses yeux pétillaient. Non pas que le fait que ses yeux pétillent le dérange, mais ça le dérangeait lorsque c'était en le regardant lui. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et aucun de nous deux n'a le temps pour que je t'en parle maintenant.

\- Euhm d'accord.

\- Super, je t'attendrai dans la salle commune !

Elle s'éloigna.

Harry soupira.

Il soupirait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Il fallait bien qu'il finisse par s'occuper du "problème Ginny" à un moment ou un autre. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il le remettait à plus tard et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Oui c'est décidé, ce soir, il lui dirait.

Il lui dira qu'il n'a plus aucun sentiments pour elle, elle comprendra et se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Simple comme un Wingardium Leviosa. Puis Harry se souvint que Seamus faisait toujours exploser des objets en utilisant ce sort.

Pendant toute la journée, Harry essaya de se sortir Ginny de la tête, et il y arriva plutôt bien. Après tout il y avait toujours une enquête à laquelle il devait songer. Grâce à Dumbledore, il était sûr d'être prévenu au fur et à mesure de l'enquête, mais il n'avait encore aucune nouvelle. Le survivant n'avait pas parlé des chaussures des ravisseurs qui se trouvaient être les mêmes que celles de Draco, mais le ministère était en possession de son souvenir, et les chaussures étaient quasiment tout ce qu'il avait vu des kidnappeurs, ils auraient donc déjà dû trouver quelque chose de ce côté-là !

C'était pour le moins étrange. Il décida qu'il irait voir Dumbledore ce soir-là, après avoir parlé avec Ginny.

L'après-midi fut longue en cours de métamorphose. Bien heureusement, son meilleur ami se trouvait à côté de lui. Malheureusement, ce dernier se mit à lui parler de Ginny.

\- Ma soeur m'a dit que vous allez vous voir après les cours.

Son ton était neutre, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Harry fit la moue malgré lui.

\- Je le savais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'intéresses plus à elle.

\- Ça se peut.

\- Harry c'est évident. Et puis je suis ton meilleur pote, tu n'peux rien m'cacher, dit-il avec un sourire. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben je me disais que t'étais peut-être à fond sur une autre fille du coup.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la professeure McGonagall leur lançait des éclairs de ses yeux qui, apparemment, avaient une certaine capacité à voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

La discussion cessa donc pour laisser place à la perplexité de Harry. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à pourquoi Ginny ne l'intéressait plus. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs peut-être aucune explication, c'était arrivé, c'est tout.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

\- Dis donc Hermione, c'est moi ou tu n'as pas levée la main une seule fois aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron d'un air surpris.

\- Eh bien oui, quand je lève la main, les profs ne m'interrogent quasiment jamais, alors maintenant c'est tant pis pour eux.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, mais n'ajoutèrent rien sur ce sujet.

Harry commença à parler de l'enquête pour remplir le silence qui s'était installé. Et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler.

\- Pour revenir à l'enquête sur Narcissa Malfoy…

\- Tu es encore là-dessus Harry ?

\- Écoute juste Hermione, tu vas trouver ça très étrange.

Le brun se mit alors à lui détailler son raisonnement, et pourquoi il trouvait suspect qu'il n'ait pas encore eu de nouvelles alors que les chaussures des trois hommes étaient une excellente piste.

Quand il eu finit de s'expliquer, il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione lui donne son point de vue et peut-être également une nouvelle piste à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Au lieu de ça, elle soupira.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lâcher cette histoire Harry, si ils ne t'ont pas donné de nouvelles c'est certainement parce qu'ils n'allaient pas divulguer des informations importantes à un élève de quatrième année ! Et puis honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes alors qu'il s'agit des Malfoy !

Cette réaction prit Harry au dépourvu. Ron exprima son opinion au grand soulagement d'Harry.

\- On devrait tout de même creuser un peu plus, c'est vrai quoi, Harry était là lorsque l'enlèvement s'est produit, c'est donc normal qu'il puisse connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. J'en parlerai à mon père pour voir si il a un collègue qui pourrait lui parler de l'enquête.

Harry fit un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Hermione continua d'avancer en silence.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

À la fin des cours, Harry se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où l'attendait Ginny. Elle était assise à une table et patientait en se tortillant les mains. Bon, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Son visage s'illumina.

\- Harry !

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Autant aller droit au but.

\- Oui…En ce moment j'ai quelques difficultés avec certains cours et je me demandais si tu aurais un peu de temps pour m'aider…

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il pensait qu'elle allait directement lui parler de leur relation, ou plutôt de leur non-relation, mais à la place elle trouvait un moyen détourné pour le voir plus souvent. Il ne pouvait pas accepter, et puis il devait déjà s'occuper de ses propres cours, et aussi de l'enquête, il fallait qu'il découvre le pourquoi du comment !

\- Écoute Ginny, j'ai déjà pas mal de travail à faire… Je suis sûr que tu pourra te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait dit cela avec douceur, pourtant Ginny parut profondément blessée.

\- Même pas le week-end ? Dit-elle avec espoir.

Harry détestait quand les gens à qui il disait non continuaient à insister. Il se mordit la langue en se demandant comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Le brun décida alors de faire comme elle, d'utiliser un moyen détourné.

\- Désolé mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore, à plus tard.

Alors il se leva se sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa salle commune en sentant une paire d'yeux suivre ses mouvements.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Lorsque Harry rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un autre élève était venu voir le directeur. Un élève blond portant les couleurs vertes de sa maison. Harry se demanda si il devait rebrousser chemin, quand Dumbledore le vit.

\- Ah, Harry, entre je t'en prie !

Le blond se retourna vivement, mais avant de voir la colère dans ses yeux, Harry y découvrit de la peine. Cette émotion n'était pas habituelle chez le Serpentard, Harry avait juste eu le temps de la voir passer tel un éclair dans ses yeux gris le brun resta planté là un bon moment sans savoir quoi dire.

Malfoy passa devant lui et partit sans rien dire, pas une seule pique.

Dumbledore, toujours assit dans son siège, avait l'air d'analyser la situation.

Puis Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien Harry, je pense que le jeune Malfoy est venu poser exactement la même question que toi.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est sa mère qui a été enlevée, il veut donc, comme toi, savoir si l'enquête avance ou non.

Harry ne fut presque pas étonné Dumbledore était un homme intelligent, et après ces trois années à Poudlard, il semblait qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

\- Et donc ? Il y a du progrès ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, le ministère semble complètement bloqué.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les chaussures…

Dumbledore leva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Les trois hommes avaient exactement les mêmes paires de chaussures, c'est une piste ça !

-Hmm, je ne pense pas que le ministère aurait pu passer à côté d'un indice comme celui-là… Je vais leur en parler Harry.

Il se saisit d'un parchemin.

\- En attendant, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir.

\- Une dernière chose professeur le modèle de chaussure des kidnappeurs… est exactement le même que celui de Malfoy le jour de la rentrée.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Quand Harry aperçut Ron au bout du couloir, il fut soulagé d'enfin voir quelqu'un qui ne voulait ni sortir avec lui, ni lui reprocher son "obsession" pour l'enquête.

\- Hey, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as refusé quelque chose à Ginny.

\- Ron je suis désolé mais…

\- Hop hop hop je ne te reproche rien mec, je suis de ton côté cette fille a besoin qu'on lui dise non de temps en temps ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos puis reprit.

\- Au fait elle avance cette enquête ?

\- Ah ne me parle plus de l'enquête, je ne veux plus penser aux Malfoy tant que Dumbledore n'aura pas du nouveau.

\- Ah ah d'accord, c'est toi qui vois.

Ils se mirent alors à rire -ils ne surent pas trop pourquoi- en marchant vers la Grande salle.

\- Je te parie qu'Hermione ne sera pas là ! S'exclama Ron sans trop d'inquiétude.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était distante aujourd'hui.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table des Gryffondors.

\- Eeeeet j'avais raison !

\- On devrait peut-être lui parler la prochaine fois qu'on la voit quand même.

\- Oh arrête elle est encore fourrée dans un bouquin c'est tout !

Il prit un air faussement pensif.

\- Peut-être qu'elle se relit l'Histoire, de Poudlard !

Il avait parlé en imitant la voix d'Hermione, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Harry se dit qu'il irait quand même lui parler, histoire d'être sûr, dès qu'il la reverrait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Elle arriva pile au moment du dessert.

\- Tiens une revenante ! La taquina Ron.

Hermione s'avança vers eux, un énorme sourire scotché sur sa figure.

\- Ouh on dirait que quelqu'un est content de voir du dessert ! Reprit Ron.

\- Oh tais-toi Ron, je n'ai pas le droit de sourire en voyant mes deux meilleurs amis ?

\- Euh non, pas quand tu les évites depuis plusieurs jours et que tu sautes des repas sans aucune raison.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vous évite pas, je travaille beaucoup c'est tout.

\- Et pour les repas ? Dit Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment, c'est tout.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter je vous jure, dit-elle en riant. Bon vous allez vous occupez de votre tarte à la meringue ou il faut que je vous aide ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'arguments.

Harry remarqua qu'elle regardait beaucoup vers la table des Serpentards, où peut-être rêvait-t-il. Apparemment Ron l'avait remarqué aussi car il prit aussitôt un air de dégoût.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de regarder Malfoy !

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers Ron.

\- Quoi ?! Non quelle horreur ! Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Cette idée avait véritablement l'air de la repousser.

\- Alors qui ? Prononça Ron en plissant les yeux.

Elle se leva brusquement.

\- C'est incroyable je n'ai plus le droit de rien faire avec vous deux !

\- Je n'ai rien dis ! Se défendit Harry.

Mais elle était déjà partie.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu y est allé un peu trop fort ? C'est vrai que depuis le début de la soirée on arrête pas de commenter ses faits et gestes.

Ron grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour ensuite se refocaliser sur son dessert.

Harry décida d'aller voir Hermione pour pouvoir lui parler sans que Ron ne lui lance de piques. Elle était déjà loin devant lui mais en se dépêchant il pourrait la rattraper. Il courut après elle, puis la vit tourner dans la direction opposée de leur salle commune. Elle s'engagea dans un couloir qu'Harry ne connaissait pas où quelqu'un l'attendait. Harry stoppa sa course et se cacha derrière le mur qui faisait l'angle du couloir.

\- J'aime pas la meringue, comme tu adores ça je me suis dis j'allais te l'apporter.

Hermione se mit à rire avant de lui répondre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

La personne en face d'Hermione brandit une carte.

\- On visite les recoins du château !

Jusqu'à là, Harry n'avait pas bien pu voir de qui il s'agissait, mais lorsqu'Hermione s'écarta, Harry pu nettement distinguer une fille, portant une robe de Serpentard.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me le faire savoir !**

 **Merci à Odchan pour ses deux** **reviews, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur le favoritisme ah ah !**


	5. Le pari

**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

Je reviens donc pour le 5ème chapitre ! Un peu tard je sais, mais entre temps j'ai eu mon anniv et quelques sorties... Le prochain chapitre mettra moins longtemps ne vous inquiétez pas !

x Sur ce, enjoy x

* * *

Hermione et la Serpentard partirent laissant un Harry un peu perplexe. Elle se serait faite une nouvelle amie et n'en aurait pas parlé à lui et Ron ? Une Serpentard qui plus est ?

Il retourna vers sa salle commune en se demandant si il devait en parler à Ron n'allait-t-il pas être encore plus en colère si il apprenait qu'Hermione les délaissait pour une Serpentard ? Mais c'était son meilleur ami après tout, il avait donc le droit de connaître la vérité.

Il entrait dans la salle commune lorsqu'il tomba sur Ginny.

\- Euhm tu n'aurais pas vu Ron par hasard ?

Ginny pointa le doigt vers un des canapés d'où dépassait une tête rousse.

\- Merci.

Ginny le retint soudain par la manche.

\- Harry je me disais…

Elle sembla changer d'avis sur ce qu'elle allait dire en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Ce serait bien que tu revienne chez nous les prochaines vacances d'été, que tu y reste plus longtemps.

\- Euh oui bien sûr mais les vacances sont dans longtemps Ginny.

\- Oui je sais, mais je voulais juste te le dire.

Harry hocha la tête et se débarrassa de l'emprise de Ginny sur sa manche. Il rejoignit Ron qui était penché sur un rouleau de parchemin à peine rempli.

\- Alors on a du mal à finir un simple parchemin en métamorphose ? Dit Harry avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que tu rigoles, c'est impossible ce qu'elle nous demande de faire, on ne peut pas écrire autant de lignes avec si peu de précisions dans le sujet !

Il marqua une pause puis son visage s'assombrit.

\- Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui pourrait m'aider dans cette situation-là.

Harry se redemanda si lui parler de la nouvelle amie d'Hermione maintenant était une bonne idée. Il commença à parler sinon il n'allait jamais le lui dire.

\- Je sais pourquoi elle nous évite.

Les yeux de Ron devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Pourquoi ? Et comment tu le sais ?

\- Je l'ai suivie après le repas tu te souviens ? Et bien elle était partit rejoindre une fille de Serpentard, et elles étaient plutôt familières entre elles, ça fait un bout de temps qu'elles se parlent c'est sûr, peut-être depuis la rentrée.

\- Donc elle s'est faite une nouvelle amie et n'en a plus rien a faire de nous… Je savais que c'était un truc du genre. Une Serpentard en plus ! Elle est tombée bien bas.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, elle avait beau appartenir à Serpentard, elle n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ça.

Ron replia son parchemin en signe d'abandon et se leva du canapé rouge et or.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-il d'un ton las.

Harry se dit qu'il allait faire de même, quand Minerva McGonagall entra dans la pièce.

\- Oh, Potter je vous cherchais, Dumbledore aimerez vous voir immédiatement.

La ministère avait certainement renvoyé un hibou à Dumbledore, il allait peut-être y avoir du nouveau ! Bizarrement il se raccrocha à cette pensée comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée de la journée.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Harry arpenta les couloirs de l'école, arriva dans l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur, prononça le mot de passe puis toqua à la porte se trouvant devant lui.

\- Entre, entre Harry.

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

\- Comme tu t'en doute certainement, le ministère de la magie m'a répondu. Je pense cependant que la réponse que j'ai reçue risque de poser un problème.

Harry fronça les sourcils il s'attendait à des solutions, pas des problèmes.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le ministère affirme que ta vue était brouillée lorsque tu as vu les chaussures des ravisseurs, en d'autres termes il est impossible de reconnaître le modèle.

\- Mais… ça n'est pas possible, je les ai vus très précisément, rien n'était flou !

\- Je te crois Harry, je te crois. C'est pour cela que je pense que quelqu'un s'est donné du mal afin de falsifier ton souvenir.

Harry analysa l'information.

\- Les coupables ont donc accès aux souvenirs stockés au ministère.

\- Ou peut-être ont-ils obtenu l'accès par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais comment est-ce que l'enquête va avancer sans cette piste ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'avance pas Harry… Sauf si tu retournes au ministère pour leur décrire le modèle de chaussure sous l'influence du veritaserum.

Cette idée n'enchanta pas Harry qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir l'homme-rat. Mais si c'était la seule solution, il fallait bien qu'il y retourne.

\- Je te proposes qu'on y retourne demain après-midi, je sais que tu as ton cours de potions mais l'enquête est bien sûre plus importante.

Un éclair de malice passa dans l'air entendu du vieil homme.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Oh, et j'ai considéré ce que tu m'as dis à propos des chaussures de Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry se retourna, tout excité.

\- Alors vous aussi vous pensez qu'il est dans le coup ?

\- Non Harry, qu'il ait les mêmes chaussures peut être une piste mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il ait pu participer à l'enlèvement de sa propre mère.

Harry était déçu.

Le directeur le regarda droit dans les yeux, et prit un ton qui semblait plein de sous-entendus inconnus à Harry.

\- Je pense cependant que tu utilises cette information comme un prétexte Harry.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore s'excusa en disant qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et le congédia.

Harry ne comprit pas ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu vouloir dire. Il retourna à son dortoir où un Ron impatient d'en savoir plus pour se changer les idées l'attendait.

\- Alors ? Du nouveau dans l'enquête ?

\- Oui, mais pas du bon.

Il raconta alors l'histoire de la falsification de son souvenir.

\- Mec, tu m'abandonnes pour le cours de potions ? Fut tout ce que Ron trouva à dire.

Harry lui jeta un regard voulant dire "sérieusement ?" et Ron se radoucit.

\- Elle a intérêt à valoir le coup ta petite visite au ministère !

Puis ils partirent se coucher.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron déjeunaient, ils virent arriver une Hermione exténuée, avec des cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Ron lui lança un regard noir. Harry se contenta de la saluer très brièvement et bu son jus de citrouille en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore vous deux ? Soupira Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? TU nous demandes qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Mais c'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question puisque Madame Granger est trop bien pour traîner avec deux losers comme nous !

Harry avait bien cru que Ron allait lui balancer son porridge à la figure.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu insinue Ron, dit-elle fermement.

\- Oh je sais pas moi, peut-être le fait que tu t'ais trouvée une nouvelle amie et que tu nous jette à la poubelle !

\- Oh Ron c'est complètement faux je vous ai pas jeter à la poubelle voyons vous êtes mes meilleurs amis !

\- Ah bon ? Ben on dirait pas vu comment tu nous ignore pour une Serpentard !

Hermione se tortilla les mains avec un air gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas ma "nouvelle meilleure amie", enfin elle je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense mais moi…

Ron plissa les yeux.

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que je suis lesbienne !

Plusieurs élèves autour du trio entendaient la conversation et un silence de mort s'était abattu à la table des Gryffondors lorsque Hermione avait crié.

Elle se rassit -elle s'était levée en criant- et attendit calmement la réaction de ses amis.

Ce changement brusque d'émotion fit un choque à Harry. C'était comme si on avait pressé un bouton en mode off. Ron fut le premier à parler.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

De tous les gens qui avaient entendu la révélation d'Hermione, Ron était le plus sonné.

\- Un peu après l'avoir rencontrée… Au début on ne s'entendait pas, puis on s'est de plus en plus parlé, et on a commencer à travailler ensemble et se voir après le dîner.

Voyant l'état de son ami, Harry se décida enfin à parler.

\- Personnellement ça ne me pose aucun problème, tant que tu es heureuse.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, puis tourna la tête vers Ron, cherchant son approbation.

Ce dernier -qui avait jusqu'à maintenant les yeux grands ouverts- baissa la tête vers son porridge comme pour lui demander son avis, se leva, puis partit sans dire un mot.

Hermione serra les dents et fit semblant de ne pas être touchée mais elle ne pouvait pas tromper Harry, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas.

\- Je ne savait pas qu'il était si peu ouvert d'esprit, articula-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas il n'était pas sûr que c'était une question d'ouverture d'esprit. L'expression peinée d'Hermione lui fit mal au cœur, il posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Et si tu me la présentais, ta copine ?

Hermione eu un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas encore ma copine, comme tu dis.

Ils se levèrent et partirent dans le couloir.

\- Elle n'était pas en train de manger avec les autres ? Demanda Harry.

\- Si, mais dès que je me lève elle vient me rejoindre dans le couloir.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler avant ? Ça aurait donné le même résultat tu sais.

\- Je sais bien mais je n'étais sûre de rien… Mais je me suis vite rendue compte que je pouvais pas me passer d'elle, et pas qu'en tant qu'amie. Tu le sens au fond de toi quand tu aimes quelqu'un, que ça soit une fille ou un garçon.

Harry se demanda comment on pouvait être tout à fait sûr de ce genre de choses. Puis la Serpentard arriva.

\- Calista, je te présente Harry, Harry, Calista.

La dénommée Calista leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est ton ami ? Dit-elle d'un mouvement de tête vers Harry.

\- Oui c'est mon meilleur ami, avec Ron.

\- Alors tu ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un air on-ne-peut-plus sérieux.

Ils continuèrent à marcher le long du couloir. Calista était une fille franche, cynique et extrêmement intelligente. Harry et son amie l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa salle commune, dans les donjons. Hermione annonça qu'elle allait un peu rester avec elle, Harry commença donc à repartir dans la direction opposée, il devait toujours aller au ministère avec Dumbledore.

\- Potter !

Harry aurait pu reconnaître la voix entre milles Malfoy.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu manigances devant l'entrée des Serpentards ?

\- J'accompagnais Hermione, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois là ou pas ?

Malfoy tourna la tête vers Hermione et Calista. Harry s'attendait à une indignation de la part du blond ("Quoi ? Tu traîne avec une sang-de-bourbe?!"), mais il resta silencieux, et juste avant de repartir dans sa salle commune Harry fut certain d'avoir vu un sourire en coin sur son visage.

Une fois Malfoy partit, Harry s'adressa à Calista.

\- Fais attention à celui-là.

Calista se mit à rire.

\- Quoi, Malfoy ? Je le bats en duel quand tu veux, c'est juste un pleurnichard avec une gueule d'ange c'est tout.

\- Une "gueule d'ange" ?

\- Ouais la plupart des filles à Serpentard sont à fond sur lui, même maintenant, après sa crise d'il y a quelques jours. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche, mais c'est pas mon genre.

Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione en prononçant ces mots.

La définition de Malfoy comme étant _beau_ était beaucoup trop étrange pour Harry, il décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il salua les deux filles et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier semblait profondément plongé dans un gros livre rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Euh, professeur ?

\- Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à apporter ton aide à cette enquête, dit-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de son livre.

\- Eh bien j'étais là lorsque ça s'est passé, il est donc normal que j'essaie le plus possible d'aider, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, à toi de me dire…

Il se leva.

\- Bon, et bien allons-y.

Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit que l'auror de la dernière fois n'était pas présent. À sa place se trouvait un auror un peu plus jeune, et beaucoup plus potelé. Il était malheureusement dans la même pièce que la dernière fois.

L'auror lui sourit.

\- C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter.

\- Euhm merci vous aussi.

Harry avait beau être en quatrième année, il n'était toujours pas habitué des gens qui avait "l'honneur de le rencontrer". Pas plus que lors de sa première année d'ailleurs.

\- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter.

Cette façon de communiquer était bien plus plaisante que celle de la dernière fois.

L'auror prit la même fiole au liquide incolore que la dernière fois, le veritaserum.

\- Bien sûr je ne doute pas de votre parole Monsieur Potter mais c'est la procédure vous savez.

Harry avala les quelques gouttes que l'auror avait versé.

\- Alors… Ah oui, pour commencer, avez-vous précisément vu le modèle de chaussure des ravisseurs et seriez-vous capable de le reconnaître ?

\- Oui.

\- Rien n'était flou dans vos souvenirs ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Monsieur Draco Malfoy portait-il exactement les mêmes chaussures que celles des ravisseurs ?

-Oui.

\- Je n'ai pas plus de questions, et honnêtement même si je savais parfaitement que vous n'étiez pas en train de mentir, cette affaire devient de plus en plus inquiétante… Car c'est maintenant certain que quelqu'un a falsifié votre souvenir.

\- Il faudra donc retrouver la personne qui l'a falsifié pour poursuivre l'enquête ?

\- Non, pas nécessairement, le ministère a maintenant la certitude que vous ne mentez pas, on peut donc découvrir de quel modèle il s'agit d'après votre description.

Cette affirmation soulagea Harry, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir un problème de plus dans cette enquête.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à sélectionner puis éliminer des dizaines de modèles de chaussures. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la bonne.

\- Celle ci ! C'est sûr et certain.

\- Oh je vois… Un modèle récent et des plus luxueux. Une chose est certaine, tout le monde ne pourrait pas se permettre de les acheter.

Cela réduisait déjà le champ de possibilités.

\- Écoutez ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais contacter la personne qui crée et vend ces chaussures, et je vous ferez savoir si la piste a aboutie ou non par hibou.

Harry et Dumbledore repartirent, et en un clin d'œil ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Nous sommes allés plus vite que prévu, ton cours de potion n'est pas tout à fait terminé.

Harry sentait déjà la sentence arriver. Mais au lieu de le renvoyer en cours, Dumbledore continua de parler.

\- Tu sais Harry, le bien et le mal sont des concepts bien étranges…

\- Euh oui, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Quelques fois la définition d'ami et ennemi peut être floue. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te pousse vraiment à aider les Malfoy ?

\- Eh bien je vous l'ait déjà dis, comme j'étais là il est normal que…

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as envie d'aider Draco ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? Je… non… Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller.

Harry se pressa de sortir du bureau. Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu avoir mangé pour avoir des idées pareilles ? Non, il valait mieux ne plus penser à cette histoire…bizarre et retourner dans le couloir menant à la grande salle pour attendre ses amis.

Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent (Harry remarqua qu'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas), Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as les joues rouges Harry.

\- Ah euh j'ai couru jusqu'ici pour ne pas vous rater.

Pourquoi avait-il inventé une excuse ? Il n'avait qu'à dire la vérité, en l'occurrence qu'il n'en savait rien, mais le mensonge était sortit tout seul.

Pendant le dîner, un hibou inconnu arriva et déposa une lettre devant Harry elle était fermée par le sceau du ministère de la magie. Il se débarrassa de l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre pour la lire à voix haute.

 _"Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je suis allé voir le marchand de chaussures dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure,_

 _mais malheureusement ce dernier exige plus de preuves, "quelque chose de concret"_

 _sont ses mots exacts. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin d'avoir plus_

 _d'évidences, mais j'ai bien peur que nous nous retrouvions coincés. Si vous vous_

 _souvenez de quelque chose à laquelle vous n'aviez pas encore penser, vous pouvez_

 _venir me voir au ministère tous les mardis, jeudis et samedis après-midis._

 _Cordialement,_

 _M. Colby_

 _Ministère de la magie"_

Hermione prit l'air qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

Harry soupira. Il ne trouverait jamais rien de plus concret que ce qu'il avait déjà.

\- Et si on utilisait une technique moldue pour identifier les empreintes de chaussures ?

\- Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée Hermione, sauf que je suis quasiment sûr que les Malfoy nettoient leur manoir aussi souvent que tu lis.

\- Il n'y a rien de moins sûr Harry, il leur a certainement été interdit d'entrer dans la pièce au cas où on trouverait de nouveaux indices, alors faire le ménage encore moins !

\- Si tu en es si sûre… Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer après tout.

Ron, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se décida enfin à parler.

\- C'est quoi votre méthode moldue ?

Hermione s'empressa de lui répondre.

\- Eh bien tout d'abord il y a différentes d'empreintes, mais celles qui nous intéresse sont les empreintes latentes, ce sont celles qui ne sont pas ou peu visibles. On utilise alors une poudre spéciale ou un réactif chimique pour les mettre en évidence afin d'en faire une copie parfaite.

\- Bah dis donc ils sont créatifs ces moldus.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Oui mais est-ce que le ministère de la magie acceptera une technique moldue ? Reprit Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

-Peut-être pas… Il faut leur demander.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore pour retourner encore une fois au ministère.

Évidemment, le directeur accepta, ils iraient donc le jeudi. Harry fut étonné que Dumbledore l'accompagne à chaque fois, il devait pourtant avoir pas mal de travail sur les bras non ?

En tout cas, il avait encore le mercredi à passer avant d'avoir plus de réponses. L'avantage avec le mercredi, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas potion. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul jour où il n'y avait pas potion, mais ne pas avoir à penser à la sale tronche du professeur Snape était déjà un bonus pour bien démarrer sa journée.

.

.oooooooooooo.

.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, c'est une Hermione radieuse qui les rejoint à la table des Gryffondors. Harry n'oserait pas lui demander de quoi il retournait tant que Ron était présent. Après avoir fini de manger, Harry prétendit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'Hermione en urgence pour un devoir et ils s'éclipsèrent hors de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir Harry eu un sourire en coin.

\- Alors ? C'est Calista qui t'a rendue comme ça ?

Hermione rougit.

\- On s'est embrassées hier soir.

Puis son visage s'assombrit.

\- Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Ron ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, non. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors et toi Harry, comment ça se passe avec Ginny ?

\- Ginny ? Oh euh…

Harry avait complètement oublié l'affaire Ginny avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Si tu as du mal je pourrais t'aider à arranger quelque chose.

Harry grimaça malgré lui.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux comme deux grandes soucoupes.

\- Ça n'est plus d'actualité ?

\- Pour elle si, pour moi non.

\- Elle a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non non non elle n'a rien fait de mal, c'est moi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase .

\- C'est toi?! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Harry?

\- Mais rien, c'est juste moi qui ne suis plus attiré par elle.

Harry se demanda soudain si il l'avait jamais été.

\- Mouais, répondit sa meilleure amie.

Ron arriva à ce moment-là, et ils se mirent en route pour leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui était de loin le cours le plus soporifique qu'Harry ait jamais expérimenté.

Ron grommela.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'on doivent faire certains cours avec les _Serpentards._

Harry et Hermione s'écrièrent en chœur ;

\- J'avais oublié !

Sauf que la différence entre les deux amis étaient qu'Hermione se réjouissait, et Harry un peu moins.

Le professeur n'était pas encore là lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le cours.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas Calista.

\- Elle est en retard ta copine, lui répondit une tête blonde avec un sourire narquois.

Harry répondit du tac au tac.

\- On t'a pas sonner Malfoy, va faire chier le monde ailleurs.

\- J'informais juste ta sang-de-bourbe du calme, Potter.

Harry sortit sa baguette (nda : non pas celle-là bande de perverses) et la positionna sous le menton de Draco.

\- Tout ce que je voulais dire, articula Draco, c'est que tout ce que t'as vécu avec elle était faux.

Hermione s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Malfoy arbora un sourire mauvais.

\- C'était un pari. Je l'ai défié de séduire une fille de Gryffondor au choix. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était drôle, t'es tombée dans le panneau comme une conne.

* * *

 **Oui je sais, c'est un drarry mais j'avais envie de développer un peu plus le personnage d'Hermione quand même, et puis au final ça se rapporte à Draco :P**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prends tout !**


	6. L'infirmerie

_**Hey hey hey !**_

 _Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire aujourd'hui donc euh..._

 _Voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Malfoy arbora un sourire mauvais.**_

 _ **\- C'était un pari. Je l'ai défié de séduire une fille de Gryffondor au choix. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était drôle, t'es tombée dans le panneau comme une conne.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tout ce qu'on pu entendre à ce moment-là fut le violent bruit que la main d'Hermione produit sur le visage de Malfoy. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'un air de défi.

\- Tu mens.

Harry reprit.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire de toute façon, mentir.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Malfoy être offensé par une de ses piques. C'était certainement juste une impression. Puis Calista arriva.

\- Dis leur Calista, dis à ta copine que c'était qu'un pari, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de recevoir une autre claque d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna.

\- Ton "pote" de Serpentard raconte de la merde, cracha Ron.

Hermione eu un petit sourire, heureuse que son meilleur ami soit finalement de son côté.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que Calista avait l'air embarrassée. Vraiment embarrassée. Harry vit le sourire d'Hermione s'effondrer.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai.

\- Eh bien, il y a un peu de vérité dans ce qu'il dit mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione partit sans pouvoir cacher ses premières larmes. Calista la rattrapa.

\- Hermione…

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, au final t'es comme tout les autres Serpentards, manipulateurs et calculateurs.

Les deux filles continuèrent à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus les voir. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde (à part Ron qui était parti s'asseoir et fixait devant lui comme si il essayait de faire apparaître le professeur par sa propre volonté) avait alors assisté à la scène.

Et il était toujours très proche de Malfoy. Trop proche. Il s'écarta brusquement de ce dernier qui sembla à son tour réaliser leur proximité. Pendant un bref un instant, Harry voir la peau du blond devenir beaucoup moins pâle au niveau des joues.

Puis Harry se souvint de ce qui venait juste de se passer il ouvrait la bouche pour insulter Malfoy lorsque le professeur arriva. Il dut se raviser, mais se dit que la vipère ne payait rien pour attendre.

Ni Hermione ni Calista ne prirent la peine de revenir dans le cours, et Malfoy n'arrêta pas de lui jeter des regards narquois, et Harry s'était demander si il était possible d'utiliser la magie pour mettre une claque à distance.

À la fin du cours, Harry pu enfin voir le visage de Ron, et avait comme l'intuition (nda : alerte ironie) qu'il n'allait pas resté les bras croisés face à la situation d'Hermione.

Son ami avança d'un pas bien plus assuré que d'habitude, et envoya son poing dans la figure de Malfoy. On entendit un horrible craquement. Le blond hurla de douleur et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant. Le professeur Flitwick accouru, apparemment encore plus choqué que les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour de Ron et Malfoy.

\- Mais, mais...mais enfin Monsieur Weasley qu'est-ce qu'il vous prends? Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la première personne à côté de lui, à savoir Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Harry aurait préféré ne pas y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non au professeur qui avait déjà l'air assez énervé comme ça. Il fit signe au serpent de le suivre, mais tout ce que ce dernier trouva à faire fut de se plaindre qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

\- Monsieur Potter aidez le à marcher s'il vous plaît.

\- Il est blessé à la _mâchoire_ Monsieur !

Flitwick lui lança un regard qui disait clairement de ne pas poser de questions Harry ne put que soupirer et s'atteler à la tâche. Malfoy passa de lui-même un bras sur les épaules de Harry pour se tenir. Alors comme ça il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais bien sûr.

C'était surtout pour le faire chier oui.

.

.

\- Je dois avouer que le boitillement est bien fait.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas, il avait apparemment trop mal pour ça. Harry revêtit le même air narquois que le blond affichait précédemment.

\- Alors je peux dire tout ce que je veux et tu ne broncheras pas ?

Nouveau regard noir.

\- T'es vraiment un connard Malfoy.

La vipère ne pouvant rien faire, Harry allait en profiter pour vider son sac.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi chiant ? Hein ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda dans les yeux il ne lui crachais pas toutes ces paroles à la gueule juste pour l'emmerder, non, Harry était réellement énervé.

\- À quel moment ton petit cerveau a décider que faire ce pari stupide serait une bonne idée ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Et ne me sors pas que t'es un connard parce que ta mère a été enlevée.

Les yeux gris se remplirent de colère et le blond articula péniblement quelques mots entre ses dents.

\- Ne… parles pas… de ma mère !

.

.

Draco était furieux. Comment cette vermine de Potter osait-elle parler de sa mère ! Il ne comprenait rien, il ne comprenait jamais rien. Si sa mâchoire n'était pas autant en feu qu'actuellement, il l'aurait certainement frappé de toute sa force.

Ce dernier sembla pourtant se calmer après son accès de colère. Il haussa les épaules et se remit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Draco aurait pu marcher, mais boitiller faisait traîner les choses, et ça allait faire chier Potter. Et tout ce qui faisait chier Potter était toujours bon à prendre.

Comme par exemple son bras qui s'appuyait sur ses épaules Draco n'était pas très lourd, mais il essayait de mettre le plus possible de son poids sur le brun. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça pour le moment.

En y réfléchissant c'est vrai que, comme Draco, Harry pratiquait le Quidditch, ses entraînements avaient donc dû lui laisser un peu de muscle au passage. Peut-être même un peu plus qu'un peu. Draco se rendit compte qu'il était en train de penser aux _muscles de Potter._ Il eu un puissant frisson tout le long du corps (de dégoût certainement) et se reprit.

\- Alors comme ça on est frileux Malfoy ?

\- Tu… commences… vraiment… à me faire chier.

\- Ah ouais ? Et bien je te signale qu'il n'y a plus aucun prof dans les parages, alors marche tout seul.

Potter retira le bras de Draco de ses épaules.

\- Ah c'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que tu arrives à tenir tout seul.

\- Attends… que… mon père… en entende parler.

Il avait de plus en plus mal, personne ne l'avait jamais frappé aussi fort le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas que sa mâchoire qui le faisait souffrir. Avant que Potter ne puisse répondre, Draco fut prit d'une violente toux du sang gicla sur le sol du couloir.

\- Merde !

Il avait tâcher sa nouvelle robe, c'était bien sa chance. Mais après tout il devait en avoir une autre bientôt. Soudain, ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus former de pensée du tout. Sa tête tournait et sa vision était de plus en plus floue. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Potter qui s'avançait vers lui.

.

.

Harry observait en silence Malfoy qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de cracher du sang.

Il était courbé en deux, sa main droite s'appuyant fortement contre le mur comme un naufragé s'agrippant à sa bouée de sauvetage. Son autre main était plaquée sur son ventre, comme si il essayait vainement d'empêcher le sang de sortir de son corps. Et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy pleurer, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était resté planté là sans rien faire. Il jaugea une dernière fois le blond du regard; il ne faisait définitivement pas semblant.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et prit Malfoy par la taille et entreprit de le porter en glissant son deuxième bras en dessous de ses genoux. Il crachait toujours plus du sang, en beaucoup trop grande quantité pour que ça ne soit pas inquiétant.

Il arriva finalement à l'infirmerie, et déposa Malfoy sur un des lits. Madame Pomfresh accouru aussitôt. Elle examina rapidement le Serpentard de son œil expert.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'infirmerie l'en empêcha.

\- Oui, empoisonnement je le sais déjà mon cher, j'essaie de déterminer de quelle ...sorte… de poison il s'agit.

\- Empoisonnement ? Dit-il réthoriquement.

Harry savait reconnaître un empoisonnement et y avait pensé mais il doutait fortement que Malfoy ait pu être empoisonné par qui que ce soit.

\- Quand les saignements ont-ils commencer ?

\- Euhm pendant qu'on allait à l'infirmerie.

La professeur releva la tête, perplexe. Harry fit un mouvement de tête vers le visage du blond.

\- Il a la mâchoire en sale état, c'est pour cela qu'il venait ici, avant qu'il commence à cracher du sang.

\- Oh. ça.

La mâchoire de travers de Malfoy n'avait pas spécialement l'air de l'inquiéter.

\- Je pensais qu'il s'était fait ça en tombant, à cause des vertiges, se justifia-t-elle.

Harry s'aperçut que Malfoy crachait tellement de sang que énorme tâche s'était formée sur sa chemise. Automatiquement, il vint lui glisser une main sous son dos pour le mettre en position assise. Le survivant était stressé, cette _situation_ était stressante alors qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être. Pourtant, lorsque la pensée que Malfoy puisse s'étouffer dans son propre sang avait fleurie dans l'esprit de Harry, il avait bondit comme un chat sauvage vers le blond.

\- Bons réflexes que vous avez là Potter, dit son interlocutrice en s'affairant autour de potions et toutes sortes d'instruments.

\- Il est brûlant.

\- Vous savez produire un sort de rafraîchissement Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette et utilisa le sort sur le blond. Ce dernier paru aussitôt moins fiévreux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau trempé de sueur qui se mélangeait joyeusement à son sang, créant une flaque sur toute sa chemise. L'odeur de fer du sang montait aux narines du brun, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers Harry avec un air déterminé.

\- Goutte de trompettes des anges.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est le poison qui a été utilisé, et heureusement pour Monsieur Malfoy, ce poison tue en quelques heures comparé à d'autres.

Harry ne trouva pas l'idée spécialement rassurante.

\- Et j'ai reçu l'antidote il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Elle tendit l'antidote en question à Harry.

\- Euhm ce n'est pas à vous de lui faire boire Madame ?

\- Non, non, il s'est un peu calmé et ça ne va pas durer, allez-y, toute la bouteille.

Sa professeure et lui ne devaient pas avoir la même idée d'une personne "calme", car le blond était maintenant secoué de spasmes.

Harry versa le liquide en faisant attention de ne pas tout verser à côté, ce qui se révéla être une tâche difficile.

Le corps de Malfoy continua de se secouer comme celui d'un pantin désarticulé pendant quelques instants encore, puis commença lentement à se calmer, les spasmes se faisant de moins en moins violents.

Il crachotait toujours un peu de sang, mais les symptômes eurent vite fait de s'estomper, laissant un Malfoy toujours brûlant et trempé, mais calme comme après la tempête. Sa poitrine montait et redescendait maintenant à un rythme régulier.

Le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on repose sortit Harry de sa contemplation.

 _Contemplation_? Comment Harry avait-il pu penser ça ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien à contempler chez Malfoy !

\- Merci pour votre aide Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez retourner en cours.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas eu l'antidote, combien de temps cela aurait-t-il prit pour le préparer ?

\- Trop de temps pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais cette réponse glaça Harry,

Le survivant leva ses yeux vers la grande horloge. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le cours auquel il n'avait pas assisté soit finit, et le temps qu'il parvienne à la salle, il serait certainement déjà l'heure de manger.

Manger. Harry n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Madame Pomfresh suivit son regard et lui lança un air sérieux qui voulait dire qu'il "irait en cours" quand même.

Il allait franchir le seuil de l'infirmerie quand la professeure le rappela.

\- Potter je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous demander cela à vous, mais je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main et je dois veiller à la stabilité de Monsieur Malfoy…

\- Oui ?

\- Sa température a baissée mais sa chemise est toujours trempée de sueur, et il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'il attrape froid, pourriez-vous aller chercher une autre chemise ?

\- Désolé Madame mais je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

\- Oh n'importe quelle chemise fera l'affaire, apportez donc une des vôtres.

C'était vraiment le comble qu'Harry doive autant aider Malfoy. Cependant, il était un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se passer et ne protesta donc pas.

Lorsqu'il revint avec la chemise propre, il était l'heure de manger, mais Harry n'avait pas plus faim qu'avant. Il avait juste envie de partir de l'infirmerie.

Il comprit que son vœu n'allait pas devenir réalité lorsqu'il vit Madame Pomfresh s'affairer autour d'ingrédients. Comme si elle l'avait entendu penser, elle lui dit sans se retourner qu'elle préparait une potion qui allait maintenir l'état stable de "Monsieur Malfoy".

Harry entreprit de déposer la chemise à côté de Malfoy.

\- Oh pourriez-vous la lui mettre ? Il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'il tombe malade maintenant.

Harry soupira il en était sûr.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je dois bien avoir de la nourriture ici, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire forcé.

Puis le brun réalisa soudain qu'il allait devoir _changer_ Malfoy. Il respira un bon coup (ce qui était une mauvaise idée à cause de la forte odeur de sang qui émanait toujours de Malfoy), et commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond déjà entrouverte, révélant une peau laiteuse aux endroits que le sang n'avait pas teinté.

Des muscles en formation lui donnait une silhouette athlétique c'est vrai qu'après tout, Malfoy aussi jouait au Quidditch. En observant le blond, le regard d'Harry tomba sur sa ceinture d'où dépassaient quelques poils blonds Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les spasmes de Malfoy avait légèrement baisser son pantalon.

Quelques mèches trempées de sueur étaient collées sur son front, et son visage habituellement très pâle était maintenant rouge au niveau de ses joues.

Il affichait un air serein qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu et ne croyait jamais voir sur le visage de son ennemi.

Harry l'avait vu hautain, en colère, ou encore avec ce stupide sourire narquois, mais jamais serein.

Cette expression de calme contrastait avec l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et changeait nettement son visage il ressemblait presque à un ange.

\- Elle ne va pas se mettre toute seule cette chemise !

Harry, réveillé par l'infirmière, se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche de faire ce qu'il avait à faire puis partir.

Il tira sur la chemise du Serpentard, mais son dos avait naturellement décidé de lui compliquer les choses en bloquant la chemise par son poids. Il dût s'aider de son autre bras en soulevant légèrement le corps du blond.

\- Hm.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement. Il ne manquerait plus que le serpent se réveille, ce serait une trop bonne occasion pour lui de raconter que Harry Potter avait été à son service.

Son bras n'en pouvant plus, il finit par reprendre ses mouvements, et tira le plus vite possible sur la chemise trempée. Il la posa soigneusement sur la petite table à côté de lui, à la place de la chemise propre. Sa température avait beau avoir baisser, son corps était toujours couvert de sueur froide.

\- Madame Pomfresh ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de lui remettre une chemise propre alors qu'il est encore couvert de sueur ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah, non bien sûr, où ai-je la tête j'ai oublié de t'apporter une serviette.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit devant un Harry incrédule. Puis il se remua ce n'était qu'une serviette, et si il s'en servait sur Malfoy, il n'allait pas mourir.

Harry déposa fébrilement le tissu de coton blanc sur le torse du blond, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Voyant qu'il dormait profondément, il prit plus d'assurance et continua de passer la serviette sur le torse, les bras, le cou et le visage du Serpentard.

Puis il s'attaqua au dos en le soulevant très lentement. Ce n'était pas possible, Malfoy avait décidément un sommeil de plomb !

Il opéra toujours très lentement pour le revêtir de sa chemise. Une fois le dos soulevé, les manches passées, et les boutons boutonnés, Harry souffla il avait enfin finit. Soulever ainsi le corps du blond avait dû être plus fatiguant qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte, car il avait lui aussi les joues rouges à présent, et il avait chaud.

\- J'ai finis, déclara-t-il, je peux y aller ?

Sa voix sonnait bizarrement.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

En marchant dans le couloir, Harry était un peu sonné tout s'était passer très vite et il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Qui aurait bien pu empoisonner Malfoy ? Bon, il pouvait penser à pas mal de gens qui appréciaient le blond tout autant que lui, mais de là à l'empoisonner ? En plus de ça, il fallait que la personne possède le poison, et qu'il ou elle ait l'occasion de le faire ingurgiter au Serpentard.

Le brun sentit soudain son estomac se contracter apparemment, lui avait faim contrairement à Harry.

.

.

Draco avait l'impression qu'on l'avait drogué il n'arrivait plus à bouger, et ses pensées étaient floues, voir inexistantes. Ses sensations complètement disproportionnées lui disaient qu'il flottait, et il croyait sans peine. Il n'était pas capable de contredire la moindre chose en ce moment il ne pouvait que s'en remettre à ses sens délirants.

Puis quelque chose changea.

Draco sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, une chaleur si présente et si agréable qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle appartenait au monde réel. Une nouvelle onde de chaleur émana de son dos, plus appuyée que la première.

Il parvint finalement à faire sortir un son de sa gorge.

Quelques instants après, l'onde de chaleur disparu, laissant le blond encore plus froid qu'avant son passage.

Il était en plein délire, c'était certain.

Draco Malfoy en conclut que délirer pouvait être agréable parfois.

.

.

Ce fut un Harry bien déboussolé qui arriva dans la Grande salle. Il fut soulagé de voir que le repas n'était pas terminé (Il n'avait pas faim, mais voulait vraiment rejoindre Ron et Hermione), et vit que ses amis lui avaient réservé une place. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, Hermione en face de lui. Hermione. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui s'était passé avant l'épisode de l'infirmerie ?

\- Écoutes Hermione, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, je suis là, commença-il d'un ton maladroit.

Il n'avait pas osé dire "on est là" car Ron n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur de parler, et Harry pouvait comprendre.

Hermione lui répondit d'un petit sourire triste, on sentait qu'elle se forçait. Harry pensa que la suite du repas allait certainement être aussi silencieuse et inconfortable. Ron, qui avait finit de mangé, se leva et partit sans un mot. Par chance, Hermione finit par prendre la parole.

\- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure, juste après… l'incident. Je lui ai parlé des méthodes des moldus pour reconnaître des empreintes, et il m'a dit qu'il en discutera avec le ministère. Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils vont accepter, ils sont dans une impasse, donc c'est soit ça, soit rien.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu… tu veux toujours aider Malfoy après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Je m'en fous royalement de Malfoy, mais je sais que tu veux aller au bout de cette histoire, et puis ça me donnera quelque chose à faire.

Elle avait l'air résolue. Harry lui sourit Hermione était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Elle lui retourna son sourire, et l'ambiance glacée disparu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire avec Ron, Harry.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si la colère de Ron allait passer. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il s'était bien rendu compte que son meilleur ami était attiré par Hermione. Il ne savait pas si cette dernière s'en était aussi rendue compte, et décida donc de ne pas en parler, de peur de faire encore plus de dégâts.

\- Laisse-lui du temps.

\- Au fait je ne t'ai même pas demandé, comment ça s'est passé avec ce connard de Malfoy ?

Harry n'entendait pas souvent Hermione jurer, voir jamais d'ailleurs.

\- Sa mâchoire était bien amochée, mais c'était pas ça le plus important.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a été empoisonné.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand elle avait beau détester Malfoy, mais elle aussi trouvait cela surprenant apparemment.

\- Quel poison ?

\- Goutte de trompettes des anges, récita Harry.

Les rouages semblèrent démarrer au quart de tour dans la tête d'Hermione.

\- Mais si les premiers symptômes se sont manifestés pendant que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, ça veut dire que l'empoisonnement aurait eu lieu… en plein milieu du cours.

.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !**

 **En tout cas je pense que jusqu'à maintenant c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire (^.^)**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Hogsmeade

_**Hellow !**_

 _ **Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, étant donné qu'à part écrire ma fic je n'ai fait que lire d'autres fics...ooups (ou pas).**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'améliorer dans mon rythme d'écriture !**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous laisse profiter, on se retrouve en bas de la page !**_

* * *

Les salles communes de Poudlard étaient maintenant complètement vides, la nuit était tombée sur le château, et les dortoirs eurent vite fait d'être remplis d'élèves endormis, laissant place au silence. Ou presque. Dans un dortoir aux couleurs rouge et or, un seul élève tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit.

Harry ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait besoin de dormir, mais plus il essayait de ne pas penser, plus son cerveau torturé s'emballait. Il ne pouvait pas chasser la vision d'Hermione lui révélant que Malfoy avait forcément été empoisonné pendant le cours. C'était juste impossible, impensable. Et même en réfléchissant à l'éventuelle possibilité que l'empoisonnement ce soit vraiment déroulé pendant le cours, qui aurait eu le courage et la folie de commettre cet acte, surtout contre un Malfoy ?

Quand à Hermione, elle était dévastée. Elle ne le montrait pas bien sûr mais Harry le voyait dans ses yeux, il pouvait clairement y lire ce sentiment de trahison.

Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de se changer les idées, cependant ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était la "distraction" qu'elle avait choisit. À sa place, Harry aurait mit son poing dans la figure de Malfoy à chacune de leurs rencontres si il lui avait fait un tel coup bas.

Remarque Harry avait _toujours_ envie de frapper Malfoy.

Hermione n'avait pas tort quand elle lui disait qu'il devenait obsédé par la disparition de Narcissa. Lui-même n'y comprenait rien, et n'admettait son obsession que lorsque son cerveau était trop sans dessus dessous pour résister. Comme en ce moment.

Et puis il y avait Ron.

Ron qui, malgré tous ses efforts apparents, était toujours en colère contre… et bien beaucoup de monde.

Le cerveau d'Harry bouillonnait toujours, et avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, il était debout, dans le couloir adjacent à la salle commune.

Lors de sa ballade nocturne, son cerveau décida enfin à lui donner une information importante, mais qui débouchait elle aussi sur une longue réflexion.

Hogsmeade.

Harry ne pouvait pas rester au château, lui Ron et Hermione s'étant déjà inscrits. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'y aller, sachant que l'ambiance allait certainement être un peu froide entre ses amis.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête (il avait regardé ses pieds pendant tout le chemin, c'est une façon comme une autre de se concentrer après tout), Harry vit avec surprise que ses pas l'avaient emmené juste devant l'infirmerie.

Il était tard, et il commençait à faire très froid dans les couloirs du château, on aurait facilement pu se croire dans les donjons. Malgré tout, Harry avança un pied, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la pièce aux nombreux lits qui étaient tous impeccablement faits, sauf un.

Malfoy était toujours là, profondément endormi. Harry détailla le blond qui s'était apparemment beaucoup retourné dans son sommeil ses cheveux blonds habituellement impeccables étaient devenus aussi rebelles que ceux d'Harry, les draps s'étalaient à moitié par terre, et sa chemise beaucoup plus ouverte que quand Harry la lui avait mise. Il espérait que Madame Pomfresh ne lui dirait rien de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporter, et encore moins qu'il l'avait _changer_ avec une des SES chemises.

Puis Harry se décida enfin à repartir en marmonnant toutes sortes d'incohérences à propos de ses chemises.

Une fois dans son lit, la fatigue l'emporta dans le profond sommeil tant attendu.

.

.

\- Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas vu le dernier pull que ma mère m'a donné ?

Harry sortit un son que son ami identifia comme étant un "non", tout en continuant méthodiquement son brossage de dents. Quand il réfléchissait trop, soit il devenait (encore plus) bordélique, soit maniaque.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, farfouilla un moment dans une grande malle en bois où étaient stockés des piles de de vêtements, sortit nonchalamment le pull de Ron et le lui tendit.

\- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu.

\- J'ai dit que oui, je l'avais vu.

\- C'était juste un son difforme pour moi, et depuis quand est-ce que tu tu mets à ranger mes affaires ?

C'était vrai qu'Harry ne rangeait pas toujours ses affaires, alors ne parlons pas de celles des autres...

\- Comme ça, répondit-il en pliant avec soin les affaires en désordre de Seamus, puis du lit à côté de celui de Seamus.

Ron se mit à rire.

\- Fais attention tu te transformes en Malfoy.

Cette déclaration fit sursauter Harry, qui pensa d'abord que son ami savait qu'il été allé à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Oui ça n'avait aucun rapport, et non Harry n'était pas bizarre quand on lui parlait de Malfoy.

\- Bientôt tu vas pester sur les matières qu'utilisent les autres pour s'habiller, pouffa-t-il.

Harry se retourna pour voir la face hilare que tirait Ron, ce qui le réveilla instantanément. Il se saisit d'un oreiller et le jeta à la figure de son ami, puis en évita un autre que celui-ci lui lançait. Bientôt, tous les Gryffondors se trouvaient dans leurs dortoirs, redevenant des enfants de quatre ans en créant une immense bataille d'oreiller.

Un des garçons du dortoir (personne ne savait qui) avait lancé un sort à certains oreillers qui venait se mêler à la bataille de leur propre chef.

Certains avaient encore des plumes dans les cheveux lorsqu'ils partirent pour Hogsmeade, et Harry se dit que la journée n'allait peut-être pas être si mal que ça en fin de compte.

Hermione vint vers eux, un air neutre sur son visage. Puis elle leva un sourcil et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant une plume de la tignasse noire de son ami.

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse, il savait qu'elle n'attendait pas d'explication.

Il se retourna brièvement vers le château baignant dans la lumière du matin, et aperçu une silhouette aux cheveux blonds à une des fenêtres. C'était Malfoy, et Harry était quasiment sûr que c'était lui qu'il regardait, car il s'était détourné au moment même où le brun l'avait remarqué.

Ils commencèrent à marcher et bientôt, arrivèrent à Hogsmeade. Harry pu s'émerveiller à nouveau devant le village grouillant de vie alors qu'il était encore si tôt. Il faisait frais et des brins de soleils venaient chatouiller les visages chaque petit groupe partit de son côté, se dirigeant vers le premier endroit qu'ils voulaient voir.

Le trio décida -sous l'influence de Ron- d'aller à Honeydukes, qui était une sorte de paradis du sucre pour les élèves. Ils passèrent une excellente matinée, et allèrent de boutique en boutique.

Harry était ravi que tout soit revenu à la normale, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas durer. Pour le moment il savourait juste sa journée avec ses amis, ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud. À chaque fois qu'Harry en buvait il s'en mettait toujours au dessus des lèvres sans le faire exprès, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Hermione.

Mais cela fit aussi rire Ginny, qui passait à côté d'eux à ce moment-là (comme par hasard), décida de s'installer avec eux, et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

Ron jeta un œil à ses achats.

\- Oh non j'ai oublié les choco-grenouilles !

Harry, trop content d'avoir une opportunité comme celle-ci, se proposa pour aller les chercher. Ginny se leva aussitôt.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Derrière Ginny, Ron haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

.

Harry soupira en sortant du magasin. Ginny l'avait suivi comme un petit chien suivrait son maître. Le seul point positif était que maintenant, il avait des choco-grenouilles. Sur le trajet de retour vers ses amis, Harry du cacher sa joie lorsqu'un groupe appela Ginny pour qu'elle les rejoignent.

Un peu plus tard, le trio partit voir la cabane hurlante, et discutèrent de leurs aventures de l'année passée tout en grignotant des choco-grenouilles.

Vers la fin de la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione se délectaient de leurs bièreaubeurres en parlant de leurs achats lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, mais aussi et surtout de l'explosion qu'avait involontairement provoqué Seamus en laissant tomber la mauvaise sucrerie. Ce n'était pas une grosse explosion, mais tout le monde l'avait remarqué et avait rit devant l'air "J'ai-pas-fait-exprès" de Seamus.

Puis quelqu'un vint vers eux, interrompant leurs rires. Harry pesta intérieurement, mais ce n'était pas Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione.

Calista lança un regard à Ron et Harry.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle, je peux te prendre à part ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils qui signifiaient clairement "sérieusement ?", mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Ron cru bon d'intervenir.

\- Je penses pas non, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas avec ton groupe de Serpentards ?

Calista lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est à Hermione de décider ?

\- Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va décider.

\- Si tu as un problème avec moi, on va le régler, mais plus tard.

Son ton n'avait rien de menaçant, il était froid.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Hermione, attendant sa réponse. Cette dernière se leva et elles sortirent toutes les deux malgré le froid.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à cette fille. Elle est manipulatrice, hautaine et je suis sûr qu'elle n'a aucun sens de l'humour.

Harry ne releva pas, c'était un sujet encore beaucoup trop sensible pour Ron. Il se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bièreaubeurre, tout en maudissant Merlin sur sa journée qui n'allait certainement pas aussi bien finir qu'elle avait commencée.

Comme si le sorcier en question l'avait entendu et n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié, ce fut Ginny qui, à son tour, arriva à la table que Ron et Harry occupaient.

\- Bonjour Harry !

Ron, de mauvaise humeur, répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire bonjour puisqu'elle l'avait déjà vu aujourd'hui. Harry était on-ne-peut-plus d'accord avec lui.

Cependant Ginny ignora complètement son frère pour se concentrer sur Harry.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes Harry ?

Elle lança un regard qui était tout sauf discret vers Ron, qui évidemment, ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Surtout vous me prévenez si quelqu'un veut me parler "à part" aussi hein !

Il avait dessiné des guillemets invisibles dans l'air, geste qui était tout à fait justifié puisque si Harry partait avec Ginny, il se retrouverait seul.

Harry commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de Ginny, et pensa que quoi qu'elle veuille lui dire (bien que Harry ait une petite idée), il lui ferait comprendre qu'elle et lui ça ne marcherait ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il fit un petit sourire contrit à son ami qui bougonnait tout seul dans sa bièreaubeurre, et se leva pour suivre Ginny.

Elle l'attira dans une petite pièce adjacente à la grande salle des trois balais, qui avait tout l'air d'être un bureau.

Un très petit bureau alors.

Cela l'énerva d'autant plus elle avait fait exprès de le conduire dans une pièce étroite. Elle se rapprocha de lui comme pour confirmer sa pensée et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, qui recula brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginny ? Je croyais que la situation était claire entre nous.

Ginny réduit à nouveau la distance qui les séparait avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que tu ne te rend pas compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'important entre nous Harry, ou du moins tu le nies.

Harry était estomaqué comment est-ce qu'une personne à qui on avait clairement dit non pouvait être aussi butée ?

\- Ginny, franchement trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre, parce que moi je ne t'aimerais jamais de cette façon.

Il n'était même pas sûr de toujours l'aimer d'une façon amicale tellement elle était devenue chiante ces temps-ci.

\- Mais non, tu dois juste t'en rendre compte dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sur ces paroles elle avança dangereusement ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Harry, prit de colère la repoussa de toutes ses forces et se mit à hurler.

\- JE SUIS GAY GINNY ! MERDE !

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où lui sortait cette idée, ni pourquoi il s'était mis à crier, c'était probablement son cerveau qui s'était mis en mode alerte rouge. Et puis après tout ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que Ginny croit qu'il est gay ; tant qu'elle lui foutait la paix !

La rousse resta plantée là pendant un long moment avec un regard choqué, sembla reprendre ses esprits et se mit à rire.

\- Je ne te crois pas, lui asséna-t-elle.

Harry la regarda froidement.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh bien je vais te le prouver en embrassant le premier mec que je vois en sortant d'ici.

Harry était décidément plein d'idées plus mauvaises les unes que les autres aujourd'hui. Mais il pourrait toujours expliquer à la personne qu'il embrasserais pourquoi il avait fait ça non ? Et comme cela il n'y aurait aucun malentendu.

\- D'accord, déclara-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

En fin de compte c'était une stupide idée. Mais il était trop tard.

Harry s'avança, respira un bon coup et actionna la poignée de porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Draco Malfoy.

Malheureusement le temps que le cerveau de l'Élu réagisse, Ginny aussi avait remarqué que le sorcier le plus proche se trouvait être l'ennemi Malfonien je-suis-une-vipère-aux-cheveux-blonds d'Harry. Il se tenait à quelques pas, et cherchait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry.

Ledit Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny.

\- Il ne compte pas lui je ne le supporte pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Apparemment Malfoy avait compris qu'ils parlaient de lui car il s'avança vers Harry. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Harry. Le Gryfondor en resta hypnotisé quelques secondes, puis la voix de son meilleur ennemi se fit entendre.

\- Toi, dégages, j'ai deux mots à dire à Potter.

La respiration d'Harry s'arrêta brièvement.

Soudain, Malfoy attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner vers le bureau où Ginny et lui se trouvaient il y a encore quelques minutes de cela. Harry se dégagea de la prise du serpent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rageur, mais un peu perturbé.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, il jetait un regard noir à Ginny qui les avaient suivis.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que Harry ne t'auras pas embrassé.

\- QUOI ?!

Harry eu soudainement très envie que le sol s'ouvre sous lui pour échapper à cette situation embarrassante qui ne pouvait qu'empirer.

\- Il doit me prouver qu'il est gay, s'impatienta Ginny.

Malfoy tourna ses yeux gris vers Harry qui se sentait rougir de honte. Puis l'attrapeur se décida finalement à le regarder en face. Quand il le fit, il remarqua que la peau du Serpentard n'était plus si blanche que ça. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et soudain Harry sentit l'ambiance devenir électrique. Est-ce que c'était lui qui divaguait ou le blond dévorait ses lèvres des yeux ?

\- De toute façon je savais que tu te foutais de moi Harry, aller viens il faut qu'on retourne voir Ron.

Harry entendit à peine la fin de la phrase, car les lèvres du Serpentard se rapprochèrent pour venir caresser les siennes, lui provoquant un hoquet de surprise et faisant monter la chaleur qu'Harry sentait déjà depuis qu'il avait plongé ses yeux verts dans ceux du blond. Le survivant ne sentait plus rien à part ces lèvres brûlantes qui le mettait au supplice, il perdit tout contrôle sous cette simple mais puissante caresse, et Merlin savait qu'il en voulait plus. Son esprit embrumé se demanda qu'est-ce Malfoy avait d'autre de puissant.

Puis la caresse timide s'approfondit Malfoy l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche, comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours et qu'on lui avait soudainement présenté son plat préféré. Le serpent voulait avoir le contrôle de la situation, et mit Harry au supplice quand il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de l'Élu pour se glisser avec désir dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ce son extrêmement excitant donna un frisson à Malfoy. Les respirations se firent erratiques. Et plus Harry essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur le blond, plus il perdait pieds, juste à cause de Malfoy qui l'embrassait avec fougue. Mais ses _lèvres_...

Puis le Serpentard se détacha brusquement de lui.

Harry voulu lui crier de revenir sur-le-champs mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, son cerveau n'étant pas encore prêt pour transformer ses pensées en paroles.

\- Voilà t'as eu ce que tu voulais la belette, alors maintenant vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy puisse être aussi calme et posé après ce qui s'était passé. Et Ginny ! Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle était là ?!

Lorsqu'Harry tourna la tête vers elle, il eut le sentiment qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était empoisonnée. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop écarquillés, ses joues étaient rouges ( de colère ou de timidité Harry ne savait pas), et sa bouche était ouverte, ridiculement semblable à celle d'un poisson rouge.

\- Tu es gay. Toi. Finit-elle par dire.

Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus choqué par le fait "qu'il soit gay" plutôt que d'avoir vu son pire ennemi je cite, _Draco Malfoy_ , l'embrasser. Sur la bouche. Avec la langue. _Sa langue_... Harry frissonna.

\- Je ne te crois toujours pas. Tu joues la comédie.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, mais Malfoy répondit à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, que je le baise devant toi ? Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Cette phrase donna de nouvelles montées de chaleur au brun qui n'en menait pas large, mais bordel qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ?!

Cette dernière fit la moue.

\- Certainement pas, vous me dégoûtez.

Puis elle s'en alla.

\- C'est pas trop tôt grogna Malfoy, bon, où entions-nous ?

Harry articula enfin une phrase.

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça imbécile, c'était juste pour que ta copine nous foute la paix.

Harry répondit du tac au tac.

\- Ce n'est pas ma _copine_.

Malfoy leva un sourcil, créant une expression absconse sur visage.

\- J'étais venu pour te rendre ça.

Harry le vit sortir une chemise de son sac en velours vert. Sa chemise. Malfoy la lui tendit. Elle avait été lavée et était soigneusement pliée.

.

Draco finit par s'impatienter, pourquoi ce crétin le fixait-t-il au lieu de prendre sa foutue chemise ?

Quand enfin il s'en saisit, Draco se dit qu'il valait mieux déguerpir de là, et vite. Il était toujours brûlant et priait pour qu'Harry ne voit pas la bosse de son pantalon, formée par son sexe durci.

Le blond ne comprenait rien à ce que venait de se passer. Enfin si, il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais été autant excité par quelqu'un, et encore moins par un homme, mais dévorer cette magnifique paire de lèvres avait été foutrement bon… Et le blond n'aurait certainement pas arrêter si il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ah et du fait qu'ils étaient observées également. Mais c'était un facteur mineur. Draco venait juste d'embrasser Harry Potter, il devait vraiment se ressaisir bordel !

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Potter le fixait toujours.

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a obligée à te la rendre, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Parce que tu l'aurait gardée ?

\- NON, parce que je n'allais pas me déranger pour te l'apporter, crétin.

A sa grande surprise, le Gryffondor ne fut pas dérangé par l'insulte, il était perplexe.

\- Elle t'aurait certainement conseillé de te reposer d'abord, et d'attendre que je revienne au château non ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui le Potter, il n'allait pas commencer à le faire chier ! Oui c'était vrai, mais Draco voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé exactement, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que sa mâchoire (maintenant totalement remise) comme motif pour que Pomfresh veuille qu'il reste aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait bien demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cette vieille bique voulait qu'il "se repose avant tout, les explications passent après".

Par ailleurs, il n'a vraiment pas envie de rendre la chemise de Potter devant tous ses amis, ça aurait pu paraître suspect, et il ne fallait que ça paraisse suspect, car il n'y avait rien à suspecter.

\- Je-voulais-savoir-ce-qu'il-s'était-passé-à-l'infirmerie.

Il sortit tout très vite. Il ne fallait pas que cette conversation s'éternise.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Le brun ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

\- Non.

\- Eh bien...tu as été empoisonné.

Draco s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Empoisonné ? Qui, quand, où, comment ?

\- Quel poison ?

\- Goutte de trompette des anges, récita Harry.

Draco fit marcher sa mémoire, il était sûr d'avoir déjà lu ou entendu le nom de ce poison quelque part.

\- J'étais en train de t'amener à l'infirmerie, mais tu as commencé à cracher du sang, puis tu t'es évanouit.

Draco serra les dents il avait honte que Potter ait été témoin de sa faiblesse. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux être cynique.

\- Je suis sûr que tu étais aux anges de me pouvoir traîner par terre, hein Potter ?

\- L'idée était tentante mais je t'ai porté.

Draco n'en revenait pas il s'était laisser porter, lui, un Malfoy, pareil à une pauvre fillette en danger ! Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à lancer une pique pour se donner contenance quand une petite voix dans le coin de sa tête lui murmura qu'il aurait bien aimé être conscient lorsque Potter l'avait porté. Le fils Malfoy balaya cette idée aussitôt qu'elle fut apparue. Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder une attitude neutre.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Et bien une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie je t'ai laissé aux soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans sa voix. Malfoy plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu oublies de me dire quelque chose Potter.

.

Alerte rouge. Harry n'était décidément pas bon acteur, et pria Merlin de paraître crédible.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te dirais pas toute l'histoire, alors maintenant lâche-moi !

Il fut gratifié d'un regard noir.

\- Je ne demande que ça Potter de te lâcher, est-ce que tu peux en dire la même chose ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir rester avec toi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un qui est toujours dans la même pièce que son ennemi au lieu d'être avec ces amis.

Malfoy eu un sourire maléfique, il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Harry sortit en trombes. Ça le faisait enrager de savoir que Malfoy avait raison. Hermione devait certainement être revenue, et il n'était pas là pour elle.

Mais lorsqu'il revint à sa table, il n'y avait que Ron, qui faisait tourner une mornille d'une main , et retenait sa tête de l'autre. Puis il vit Harry.

\- Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! Et ne me racontes pas d'histoires parce que j'ai vu Ginny passer largement avant que tu reviennes. Elle avait l'air plutôt choquée d'ailleurs.

Harry soupira longuement. D'abord parce qu'il allait devoir inventer quelque chose, et vite, et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de prendre une vraie inspiration depuis l'épisode Malfoy.

\- Des élèves de Poudlard de première année sont venus me demander si on était ensemble Ginny et moi, et quand je leur ai répondu que non ils ont voulu savoir pourquoi.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'aurais pu leur dire de dégager, bougonna-t-il.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Et Hermione n'est toujours pas là ?

\- Non. Toujours avec sa... _copine_.

Il regarda son verre comme si il allait se remplir par la seule force de sa volonté.

Au moment où Harry donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ron, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une bouffée humide de froid. Hermione entra, et avait pour le moins l'air contrarié.

Elle couru presque jusqu'à leur table.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laisser en plan.

Elle avait la tête baissée, et Harry était sûr qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir.

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, personnes ne dit rien, laissant les bruits de conversations des autres clients remplacer la leur.

\- C'est elle.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, dubitatifs.

\- C'est la famille de Calista qui a empoisonné Malfoy.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Des questions ? Des théories ?**_

 _ **Faites m'en part en review, inutile de vous dire comme ça me motive !**_

 _ **Bon mercredi soir à tous et à toutes !**_


	8. Un cerveau-locomative

**Heeello !**

 **( à li** **re de façon rythmée en imaginant une danse de pom pom girl)** ** _Hello, hello, hello hello hello !_**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? Ah mais rien je je suis juste contente de poster ! (j'aime même pas les pom pom girls en plus...peut-être qu'une carotte dansante aurait été mieux)**

 **Bieeenvenue sur cette fic si vous passez par là, et high five aux habitués !**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 ! (ouais super on avait pas deviné)**

 ******Et comme d'habitude, bonne lectureuuh ******

* * *

Une fois retournés au château, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui sirotait paisiblement une tasse remplie d'un liquide inconnu. Le vieil homme, en dépit de l'empressement des adolescents, prit la parole le premier.

\- Vous avez donc une idée de qui a pu empoisonner Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il tout en faisant danser une petite cuillère en argent dans sa boisson.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard aucun des trois n'était déjà venu informer Dumbledore de l'empoisonnement. Il s'agissait de son école, il était donc normal qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il s'y passe, mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'ils étaient venus pour lui parler de cet événement en particulier ?

Le directeur répondit à leur question silencieuse par un sourire malicieux.

Harry et Ron tournèrent la tête vers leur amie, ils pensaient tous les deux qu'elle voudrait révéler elle-même à Dumbledore ce qu'elle avait apprit à Hogsmeade. Ils attendirent en silence qu'elle commence à parler, au lieu de quoi elle secoua la tête et se mit en retraite par rapport aux deux autres adolescents.

Harry s'avançait pour parler (Dumbledore restait toujours très patient, même lorsque trois élèves restaient plantés devant lui comme des carottes) mais Ron choisit de prendre l'initiative.

\- La famille Rosenbach l'a empoisonné.

Hermione baissa la tête malgré la trahison de Calista, elle ressentait de la culpabilité, n'importe qui aurait pu le sentir à dix kilomètres.

\- Eh bien eh bien, en voilà une révélation, mais pouvez-vous m'éclairer en m'expliquant sur quelles preuves elle est basée ?

Il avait toujours son petit air souriant qui lui était propre.

Ce fut Ron qui, encore une fois, prit la parole pour relater la conversation de Calista et Hermione, de la même manière que cette dernière leur avait raconté. Il sonnait cependant un peu plus dramatique.

Harry savait bien que la conversation d'Hermione ne suffirait pas même si l'on croyait à l'histoire, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que Calista avait menti juste pour attirer l'attention.

Le directeur confirma ses pensées, la conversation ne constituait pas une preuve. Il marqua une pause et ajouta que c'était suffisant pour ouvrir une enquête.

"C'est surtout Lucius Malfoy qui va être suffisant pour une enquête oui", pensa le brun.

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé, j'enverrai un hibou au ministère pour leur faire part de la situation. Avant que vous partiez je tiens à vous informer de la réponse positive du ministère concernant la méthode moldue, ils sont en lien avec quelques personnes de leur ministère, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas penser à leur demander avant.

Harry hocha la tête, mais une sensation inconnue s'immisçait en lui. Était-t-il...pressé de poursuivre l'enquête ?

Le trio se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ah et Harry, j'ai bien l'impression que tu deviens un habitué des affaires concernant les Malfoy.

Harry regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux, en essayant d'y déceler une moquerie ou remontrance, mais il n'y trouva que le petit air entendu du directeur.

.

.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un certain Malfoy tournait en rond.

Poc

Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien trouver de mieux pour se distraire que des pétards au bruit horripilant, qui produisaient des minis feux d'artifices aux couleurs de Serpentard. Draco se demandait bien comment ces débiles avaient réussi à les ensorceler.

Mais après tout il s'en foutait. Il avait des problèmes beaucoup plus important à régler. Depuis ce fameux jour de vacances d'été, Draco n'avait pas arrêté de penser à sa mère cette femme était certainement le seul membre de sa famille qui l'ait jamais vraiment aimé, et elle avait disparu, le laissant seul avec son père et les innombrables elfes du manoir.

Au moins cette solitude s'était arrêtée en même temps que la fin des vacances, remplacée par une autre forme d'isolation.

Cette forme là, il la connaissait par cœur, il en profitait, jouait avec, la manipulant à sa guise comme de la pâte à modeler. Et il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude, avoir une année normale, modelant et tirant profit de cette solitude.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter Potter.

 _ **Poc**_

Draco ne savait plus comment ce qui s'était passé ce soir… c'était passé. Enfin si il le savait. Il ne voulait juste pas le réaliser. Il avait _embrasser_ Potter, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Le pire c'est qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il se rappelait très clairement avoir prit l'initiative. Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui en repensant aux lèvres du Gryffondor. Et Potter n'avait rien fait pour sa défense, comment était-ce possible ? Il avait certainement été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Puis le blond se souvint qu'il voulait mettre son ennemi mal à l'aise. La petite voix -qui était de retour pour le faire chier- lui susurra que ça n'avait pas très bien marché.

Soudain le Serpentard réalisa avec horreur toute l'ampleur de son acte : Weasley et Granger devaient déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, si ce n'est pas tous les Gryffondors. Draco assimilait lentement l'information dans toute son ampleur. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la digérer.

Combien de temps avant que toute l'école soit au courant ?

Combien de temps avant que _son père_ ne soit au courant ?

 _ **Poc**_

Draco s'assit nerveusement dans l'un des fauteuils verts, puis se leva pour reprendre son ballet de cents pas.

 _ **Poc**_

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons ceux-là avec leurs pétards !

.

.

Harry soupira. Des petits nuages de fumée dansèrent devant lui, le faisant ressembler à une sorte de dragon. Il commençait déjà à faire froid à Poudlard, c'était un peu tôt pour un mois d'octobre.

Ni lui ni ses amis n'avaient prononcé un mot sur le chemin du retour, avançant dans le silence et marchant le plus vite possible pour enfin être au château.

Et maintenant qu'il était dans son dortoir, Harry ne pouvait pas dormir.

Son cerveau s'était transformé en locomotive, allant à toute vitesse et roulant dans n'importe quelle direction, exécutant de temps à autre des virages incohérents.

Peut-être avait-il halluciné ce soir ?

Peut-être que, à force de bièreaubeurres, seul son esprit était la cause de ces événements pour le moins… perturbants.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait prit que deux bièreaubeurres, et se rappelait être parfaitement sobre tout le long de la soirée.

Le Serpentard avait sans doute encore voulu lui jouer un de ses sales tours… Et en y réfléchissant bien cette hypothèse était très probable, il l'avait prit par surprise en ayant clairement l'intention de l'humilier, et...oh non. Ginny. Il l'avait non seulement fait pour le rabaisser, mais aussi parce qu'une personne était témoin de la scène.

Et bientôt probablement toute l'école serait au courant.

La locomotive s'écrasa contre un mur.

.

.

Harry n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Son cerveau-locomotive n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, et maintenant il en subissait les conséquences, sentant chaque seconde son nez se rapprocher de son parchemin.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, mais celle de cette vipère blonde, ainsi que celle des professeurs organiser une sortie à Hogsmeade un jeudi, franchement. Et qui avait eu la brillante idée de mettre un cours d'Histoire de la Magie un vendredi matin ?!

Harry remarquait -lorsque son nez ne plongeait pas vers son parchemin- que tous les élèves étant allés à Hogsmeade avait la même attitude somnolente. Mais Harry restait tout de même le plus zombifié, les autres n'avaient pas dû endurer un cerveau-locomotive, eux.

L'appréhension de voir tout le monde soit au courant du baiser entre lui et Malfoy était la seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé.

Une fois le cours finit, il n'avait qu'une envie retourner dans son lit, à l'abri de toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal tourner aujourd'hui.

Il fit la moue en pensant que son vœu n'était pas réalisable, sachant qu'un cours de Transfiguration l'attendait.

Lui et ses amis -toujours silencieux- traversaient la cour centrale quand une voix les interpella.

\- Alors Granger, toujours pas remise de ta déception amoureuse ? Lança le blond avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry tressailli.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire bruyamment.

Hermione eu l'air de vouloir éviter tout conflit préféra les ignorer. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis, une colère intense montait en lui, Malfoy allait regretter ses paroles.

Une petite voix dans son cerveau-locomotive lui dit de réfléchir, frapper Malfoy n'allait rien changer à la situation. Non, il fallait qu'il blesse le serpent dans son amour-propre.

Il s'approcha du blond et se planta devant lui.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu es jaloux de la relation qu'elle a eu Malfoy, toi tu es tellement infecte que personne ne voudra jamais de toi, et c'est ça la vraie raison pour laquelle tu t'énerves tout seul.

Harry savoura sa victoire le Serpentard était bouche bée.

Du moins il essayait de la savourer, car son cerveau-locomotive l'insultait et lui criait de retirer ses paroles.

.

Draco était à cours d'idées, son cerveau ne lui obéissait plus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à trouver une bonne réplique cinglante ? Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

\- Je trouve juste ça dommage que ça ce soit arrêter si vite.

Il revêtit un sourire qui se voulait le plus mauvais possible.

\- Elles n'avaient même pas encore couché ensemble, assister au spectacle aurait été excitant comme expérience.

La sensation de contrôle n'était pas revenue. Une autre sensation avait fait son chemin jusqu'à Draco après ce que Harry avait dit. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

Hermione allait le frapper mais Harry prit l'initiative.

Draco sentit une vive douleur dans sa tempe gauche. Il tomba à terre, Harry était au dessus de lui, s'apprêtant à lui lancer d'autres coups. Draco aurait bien pu se défendre, mais il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Après tout peut-être que si l'Élu le frappait assez fort, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Mais le poing du Gryffondor resta en suspens, prêt à frapper. Il tremblait. De rage certainement. Draco lui sourit.

\- Alors, on se dégonfle Potter ?

.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu ce sourire sur le visage de son ennemi. Son expression n'était pas mauvaise ou cynique, mais triste. Oui, durant un bref instant, Harry avait vu de la tristesse dans les yeux gris de son ennemi. La tension dans son poing se relâcha et le bras prêt à frapper il y a encore quelques secondes vint rejoindre le long de son corps. Qu'allait-t-il faire maintenant ? Et que devait penser ses amis ? Il tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry ? Finis-le ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sur ces paroles il se leva et partit, suivit de ses amis.

Il n'avait pas osé regarder le Serpentard dans les yeux lors de sa dernière phrase, et un instinct stupide lui avait dit d'aider le blond à se relever.

.

Au déjeuner, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter coups d'œil furtifs à la table des Serpentards il fallait bien qu'il vérifie si Malfoy allait le dénoncer pour avoir oser attaquer sa majesté. Et si c'était le cas, il allait avoir des ennuis. Lorsque Ron avait cassé la mâchoire du Prince de la Connerie, il avait reçu quatre heures de retenue et une lettre avait été envoyée à ses parents.

Au moins Harry n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour la lettre, les Dursleys la jetterait probablement sans même l'avoir ouverte.

Il finit par remarquer que Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Au moment où il se demandait où le directeur pouvait bien se trouver, un hibou apparu, voleta vers Harry et lui remit une lettre. Il l'ouvrit pour y trouver l'écriture de Dumbledore, qui lui expliquait qu'il était au ministère et avait réussit à obtenir l'autorisation que Harry soit présent lors du prélèvement d'empreintes.

Il décida d'en informer ses amis-zombis, juste au cas où. Il eut vite fait de le regretter.

\- QUOI ?! Tu t'intéresses toujours à cette affaire et EN PLUS tu vas dans son manoir ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le mariage ?

\- Arrêtes de toujours réagir au quart de tour Ron, Harry a commencé cette affaire, et il ira jusqu'au bout si il le souhaite.

Harry adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Hermione, bien qu'elle ne soit pas non plus d'accord avec sa décision, elle le défendait.

Ron avait une expression outrée collée au visage. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur et partit sans un mot.

Hermione posa son coude sur la table et laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de sa main, comme si elle était sur le point de se détacher et aurait roulé par terre sans ce support.

\- Je vais aller parler à Calista ce soir.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait son attention.

\- Je… J'étais aveuglée par la colère lorsque Malfoy m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un pari, et je n'ai même pas laissé à Calista le temps de s'expliquer. Hier soir, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Il s'agissait bien d'un pari entre elle et Malfoy, le "problème" -un petit rire se fit entendre- , c'est qu'elle a vraiment développer des sentiments pour moi. A Hogsmeade… je ne l'ai pas crue, j'ai pensé que c'était une autre ruse digne de sa maison. Avant que je ne parte elle m'a révélé que c'était sa famille qui avait empoisonné Malfoy, juste parce qu'il l'avait contrariée. Selon elle, sa famille est imbuvable, sadique et adore par dessus tout se venger au moindre prétexte. On n'en a pas encore reparlé, et c'est pour ça que je vais faire le premier pas ce soir, j'ai _envie_ de lui laisser sa chance.

Parce qu'elle me manque.

Elle avait sortit le tout d'une traite, complètement emportée par une vague de sentiments. Harry était fasciné par les sentiments que Hermione venait de déballer, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il l'était.

Il ne put que hocher la tête et lui prouver son amitié d'un sourire encourageant.

Bizarrement, son discours lui avait donné de la motivation, et il sut qu'il s'en souviendrait.

.

Après un interminable vendredi, le week-end était enfin là.

Du moins c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Draco, lui, préférait encore être occupé par les cours plutôt que de penser sans arrêt à sa mère. C'était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une disparition volontaire, elle qui tenait tellement à sa vie de famille, aussi horrible soit-elle. L'enlèvement était probable, son père avait beau avoir une main de fer sur son petit monde, il avait des ennemis.

Mais depuis quelques temps une pensée s'était immiscée dans son esprit, une pensée que Draco s'était empressé de rejeter le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible. Malgré ses efforts, l'idée que sa mère puisse être morte le taraudait maintenant jour et nuit.

Les cours étaient une distraction non négligeable, mais loin d'être suffisante.

Et maintenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire, son état empirait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, une seule chose avait réussi à estomper jusqu'à complètement effacer ses pensées les plus sombres. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Potter. Le Serpentard rit intérieurement, en se disant que finalement, il était peut-être comme son père, dominé par sa haine.

Haïr ce saint -que dis-je, cet élu !- de Potter avait été et sera toujours la meilleure des distractions.

Pourtant, les événements d'hier étaient perturbants. Avait-t-il sérieusement pensé à mourir ? Juste à cause de sa mère ? Non, ce n'était pas juste sa mère.

Aujourd'hui Draco s'autorisait quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé, et maintenant il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais enfermer tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Descendant d'une grande et riche famille, toute sa vie lui était dictée. Et plus tard, il savait qu'il devrait devenir un mangemort, un sort qu'il lui était impossible d'éviter. Fatalité aurait dû être son deuxième prénom.

Le blond se reprit du mieux qu'il pu, chassant son monologue intérieur, et décida qu'il irait voir Potter.

Il déciderait en chemin de quelle manière il allait le faire chier.

Il se dirigea près du lac où Potter se trouvait souvent quand il n'était pas dans sa salle commune. Il attendit un long moment dans le froid mais personne ne vint. Il retourna dans le château, et suivit un Gryffondor qu'il avait vu passer. Il aurait bien pu rentrer dans la salle commune rouge et or en même temps que l'élève mais il se serait rapidement fait éjecter.

Il commença donc à faire les cents pas dans le couloir où il était, se disant qu'en toute logique, Potter finirait bien par sortir, ne serait-ce que pour manger. Et continuer à faire les cents pas était absolument nécessaire si il ne voulait pas paraître suspect (un Serpentard qui attend devant la salle commune des rouges et or c'est peu commun).

Il vit plusieurs pelotons d'élèves sortirent jusqu'à ce que, un quart d'heure plus tard, il aperçu Granger.

Faisant semblant de passer par là par hasard, Draco l'interpella.

\- Alors Granger, ton meilleur pote a tellement peur qu'il se cache ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry n'a pas peur de _toi_ Malfoy, fous moi la paix.

Draco ria bruyamment.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est que je suis plus fort et plus doué que lui, et hier il s'en est rendu compte, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaqué d'une manière si... _moldue_. Bref de toute façon j'ai une affaire à régler avec lui, où est-il ?

Granger le jaugea du regard avant de répondre.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait à faire avec toi, mais il n'est pas à Poudlard de toute façon.

Malfoy allait sortir sa baguette pour se venger de l'insulte qu'elle lui faisait en lui mentant, lorsque Snape arriva dans le couloir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il cherche Harry.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Le professeur leva un sourcil, se demandant certainement pourquoi Draco cherchait son ennemi juré.

\- Monsieur Potter est partit avec le directeur pour aller au ministère, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus alors ne cherchez pas à savoir.

.

Harry observait avec attention quelques moldus qui s'affairaient autour de la scène de crime limitée par de petites banderoles rouges et jaunes. Situé derrière ces banderoles, il redécouvrait l'immense bibliothèque blanche où il s'était retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt. C'était étrange de revenir ici.

Il n'avait pas vu Lucius en arrivant au manoir, des elfes de maisons les avaient accueilli en expliquant que leur maître était trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même. Mouais. Lucius Malfoy ne voulait juste pas voir de moldus chez lui, apparemment il avait fait un scandale lorsqu'on lui avait dit la nature des personnes qui allaient faire avancer l'enquête. Pourtant (et cela étonnait grandement Harry), il avait fini par accepter. Lucius ne savait même pas que le Gryffondor était présent, et c'était tant mieux pour Harry, qui n'avait franchement pas envie de finir en lamelles d'attrapeur.

Les moldus avaient fini de relever toutes les empreintes qu'ils avaient trouvé, et après avoir mis celles de Harry de côté, ils semblaient se disputer avec un auror. Harry se rapprocha.

\- Aucune base de données ? Rien ? Mais comment voulez-vous que l'on trouve le coupable dans ce cas !

\- Eh bien nous allons devoir faire toutes les boutiques de chaussures une par une.

Les yeux déjà globuleux du moldu s'agrandirent.

\- Mais ça va vous prendre une éternité !

L'auror sourit.

\- Nous n'avons pas autant de boutiques que vous, surtout aussi luxueuses. Avec la description du jeune Harry en plus de l'empreinte, nous serons en mesure de retrouver le vendeur assez rapidement.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à visiter différentes boutiques pour trouver quelle paire de chaussure correspondait à l'empreinte qu'ils avaient trouvé et à l'aspect du modèle qu'Harry avait toujours en tête.

Sans succès.

\- Autant chercher un crin de licorne dans un train, s'apitoya un des auror.

Soudain les rouages d'Harry s'enclenchèrent.

\- Le train !

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Mais comment n'avait-t-il pas pu y penser avant ! Quand il était dans le train avec Malfoy, ce dernier portait...

\- ...Les mêmes chaussures que les agresseurs.

Dumbledore (nda : oui oui il est toujours présent même si il ne parle pas) sourit -il semblait à Harry que cet homme pouvait sourire en toute circonstance- et commença à sortir de la boutique.

\- Rendons une petite visite à Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il joyeusement, comme si il venait d'annoncer qu'il payait sa tournée de glaces à la vanille.

Il se retourna vers la petite troupe de moldus et d'aurors qui le suivait et les congédia.

\- Je vous prie d'attendre à l'extérieur de Poudlard messieurs, pas besoin de ramener tout ce monde pour une paire de chaussures. Harry et moi-même suffiront largement.

.

Malfoy s'était finalement décidé à rentrer dans sa salle commune, et imaginait maintenant toutes sortes de possibilités farfelues sur la visite d'Harry au ministère.

Il préparait quelque chose, c'était sûr. Pour quoi me diriez-vous ? Eh bien pour se venger de lui c'est évident ! Draco en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres au trio ces derniers temps, c'était certain qu'Harry souhaitait prendre sa revanche.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la silhouette (pourtant assez remarquable) d'un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe s'approcher.

\- Ah le plaisir d'être perdu dans ses pensées !

Draco sursauta et eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette.

\- Du calme Draco, j'ai juste besoin de t'emprunter quelque chose.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là ce vieux fou ? Lui emprunter quelque chose ? Et pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de se déplacer de lui-même ?

\- Pourrais-je avoir accès à tes paires de chaussures ?

Il avait parlé comme si il demandait tous les jours à des centaines de personnes de lui montrer leurs chaussures. Comme si c'était normal. Et ce n'était PAS NORMAL BORDEL ! Était-ce une sorte de fétichisme ?! Draco commençait sérieusement à avoir peur…

Prenant probablement conscience son air terrifié, Dumbledore parut soudain plus sérieux.

\- Cela serait d'une grande utilité pour faire avancer l'enquête concernant ta mère.

Draco n'en revenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma mère aurait à voir avec une paire de chaussure ?!

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Draco mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. J'aurais besoin de voir la paire que tu portait dans le Poudlard express.

Draco était tellement dépassé par la situation plus qu'étrange qu'il obtempéra.

Le directeur les prit et les examina.

\- Merci, je te les rapporterai le plus vite possible.

Et Dumbledore s'en alla comme un voleur, la paire de chaussure à la main.

Draco resta bouche bée quelque secondes, puis revint à la réalité puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, autant suivre ce vieux fou.

Il pleuvait dehors. Malfoy grogna il allait être trempé. Il mit la capuche de sa robe en espérant au moins sauver ses cheveux. Dumbledore marcha encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Draco puisse distinguer une autre silhouette qui semblait l'attendre. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, en faisant attention de ne pas être vu. Il retint un cri de surprise quand il découvrit l'identité de la silhouette.

C'était Potter.

Potter qui était partout où il passait.

Potter qui était toujours meilleur que lui.

Potter qui était impliqué dans l'enquête sur sa mère.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **Bonus ! Extrait d'une discussion entre ma soeur et moi !**

 **elle : Mais pourquoi "poc" ?**

 **moi : Pourquoi pas ?**

 **elle : Mais ça fait pas "poc" un pétard !**

 **moi : M'en fous j'aime bien, ça me fait rire**

 **elle :** ** _*s'éloignant, désespérée d'avoir une soeur qui met "poc" pour un pétard*_** **"Poc" quoi, "poc" !**

 **Sinon vous avez pensez quoi ? Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte que Draco et Harry aient plus d'échanges (si tu vois c'que j'veux dire) mais patience patience ^o^**


	9. Comment ça alchimie ?

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?_**

 ** _Ouiii, je sais que je poste les chapitres de plus en plus tard mais ça reste raisonnable non ?_**

 ** _Anyway, je te laisse avec le chapitre et te souhaite encore une fois une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Review time !_**

 ** _Vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu avant, je plaide coupable… vous me pardonnez ? Please ?_**

 **ofo :** Coucou, merci pour ta review !

Concernant Calista sa famille est pour le moins...compliquée x) Et ouiii j'adore quand les personnages refoulent leurs sentiments et se découvrent eux-mêmes tout au long de l'histoire !

 **Odchan :** Hey ! Oui je le plains un peu ce pauvre Ron même si c'est quand même lui qui n'est pas assez tolérant pour accepter l'homosexualité de ses amis… Pour Ginny personnellement je ne l'aime pas, et je pense que ça doit se ressentir dans ma façon d'écrire ahah !

Et oui, concernant l'empoisonnement et le séjour de Draco à l'infirmerie, _to be continued_ comme on dit ! Merci de partager tes impressions, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur :D

* * *

Sur le court bout de chemin qui les séparait des autres, Harry se posait une seule et même question. Comment Dumbledore avait-t-il réussi à se procurer cette paire chaussures ? Il avait quoi, gentiment demandé et Malfoy avait obtempéré ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant toutes les scènes ridicules qui avaient pu découler de cette demande.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à "visiter" des boutiques de luxe. La plupart des chaussures étaient noires, avec des motifs simples ou unies, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Malfoy leur trouvait de plus qu'à une paire normale. Oh mais si c'est vrai, le prix. Cela devait sans doute flatter son âme d'aristo.

Vers la fin de soirée, alors que le ciel était déjà noir charbon, ils entrèrent _enfin_ dans la bonne boutique. Un vrai coup de chance selon Dumbledore, ils auraient pu y passer tout le week-end.

La longueur de la façade noire de jais devait bien faire six mètres de long. Elle était agrémentée de quelques roses d'un rouge profond disposées harmonieusement sur chaque côté de l'entrée, ainsi que quelques feuilles de lierre. On retrouvait à l'intérieur la même couleur ébène, avec quelques touches d'un vert foncé qui finissait le tableau.

Tout semblait très propre et très soigné, Harry était presque sûr que si il touchait quoi que ce soit il laisserait une trace de doigt dessus. L'expérience était tentante, mais dans un lieu comme celui-là, il était fort probable qu'un sort de détection ait été mis en place, et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'avoir une "discussion" avec un des bulldogs qui guettaient le moindre geste suspect.

Comme les dans les sept boutiques précédentes, un des trois aurors se présenta (ils devaient être au moins trois en cas d'attaque), puis exhiba les chaussures de Malfoy en expliquant le pourquoi de sa présence. Le vendeur -qui lui n'avait rien d'un bulldog- fit son plus beau sourire ( _commercial_ se dit Harry), et tendit la main pour examiner la paire. Il expliqua d'un air supérieur que l'on pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait de leur travail, grâce au fini d'une précision extrême et du confort de la chaussure, car en effet l'intérieur était conçu avec un matériau très rare venant d'Irlande et vas-y-que-je-t'assome-à-coups-de-pub...

L'auror finit par couper court au discours passionné du vendeur, ou ils allaient y passer la nuit.

\- Monsieur je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais l'enquête sur laquelle nous sommes en ce moment est très importante.

Le vendeur plissa le nez.

-Oui, oui bien sûr je comprends…

\- Nous avons besoin de la liste des personnes ayant acheté ce modèle durant les six derniers mois.

L'enlèvement ne datait pas d'il y a six mois mais les ravisseurs n'avaient probablement pas acheté leurs chaussures la veille, il fallait donc prévoir une assez grande marge.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le vendeur disparut dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière boutique, cachée par un rideau de velours vert foncé. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais été d'un endroit comme celui-là, même si, avec l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé, il aurait bien pu s'acheter une de ces paires, mais il n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie. Comment pouvait-t-on être habitué à dépenser autant d'argent pour rien ?

Les pas vifs et rapides du vendeur se firent entendre, et il réapparu avec une liste de noms couchés sur du parchemin noir, d'une écriture argentée particulièrement soignée. Il jeta un regard torve au groupe atypique qu'ils formaient, et insista tout particulièrement sur Harry.

\- Monsieur, pour que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde, ces informations sont confidentielles, et ne peuvent pas être révélées à _n'importe qui._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Ne vous en faites pas, seul quelques personnes du ministère et moi-même en aurons connaissance.

Cette affirmation mit Harry de mauvaise humeur. Il avait tout fait pour faire avancer cette foutue enquête, était lui aussi partit rechercher la bonne boutique, et maintenant on le jetait comme une vieille chaussette sale ! Par Merlin, il irait parler à Dumbledore lorsqu'ils rentreraient à Poudlard.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Enfin, après que l'auror ait remercié le vendeur pour couper court au babillage incessant de celui-ci.

Au début, en marchant vers le château, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour réclamer quelque chose d'aussi important, mais ce fut le directeur qui, au moment de le quitter, se tourna vers lui pour le surprendre une fois de plus.

\- N'oublies pas que la porte de mon bureau t'est toujours ouverte Harry, même lorsque je ne suis pas à l'intérieur.

Sur le coup, Harry n'avait pas très bien comprit, mais en marchant vers son dortoir, le sens de la phrase du vieil homme lui apparut. Lui avait-t-il proposé d'aller voir la liste de son propre chef ? Et, si c'était le cas, comment se faisait-t-il que Dumbledore soit en possession de celle-ci, et pas le ministère ?

Il devait absolument en parler à Hermione dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

Soudain, Harry entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien ni personne, et pourtant, il se sentit épié. Le brun essaya de se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation en se persuadant que c'était son cerveau fatigué qui lui jouait des tours, en vain.

.

.

Draco fulminait.

Dès qu'il avait été certain que la silhouette qu'il avait vu se trouvait être Harry Potter, il avait voulu lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ma tête, le frapper sans s'arrêter, de cette manière moldue que ses amis avaient l'air de tant apprécier.

Mais Dumbledore était avec lui.

Alors il s'était dit que si lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, son père le pourrait. Sans plus tarder, Draco avait donc envoyé un hibou au manoir pour alerter la seule personne qui pourrait intervenir de l'intrusion scandaleuse de ce connard de Potter.

Pourquoi faisait-t-il partit de l'enquête ? Pour faire chier Draco en sachant qu'il le verrait, ou bien encore pour faire ralentir l'affaire pour se venger du nom de Malfoy peut-être !

Par Salazar il jurait qu'il l'étranglerait la prochaine fois que le Gryffondor aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin !

À peine le temps pour le hibou de faire l'aller-retour s'était écoulé lorsque la réponse arriva, son père ne lui avait jamais répondu aussi vite. Il ouvrit précipitamment la lettre, se demandant en jubilant comment Potter allait finir.

Mais il n'aima pas ce qu'il y lu. Mais alors pas du tout.

Pour commencer son père était déjà au courant de l'intrusion du Gryffondor dans leur vie privée, et dans un deuxième temps, il lui ordonnait de ne surtout pas s'en mêler, sans plus d'explications. Draco eu l'impression de revivre son empoisonnement tellement il s'était étranglé à la lecture de ces mots.

Malgré les avertissements de son père, le Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher d'attendre que le brun fasse son retour, surveillant son arrivée, caché derrière un buisson situé non loin de l'entrée de l'école. Lorsqu'il apparut, Draco le suivit jusque devant sa salle commune, et était sur le point de l'étrangler comme il l'avait prévu, mais il se retint à la dernière minute. Il maudit son père intérieurement pour le faire chier même dans ses pensées, mais quand il pensa que finalement, il emmerdait son père, Potter n'était plus là.

En rentrant à son tour dans son dortoir, toutes sortes de pensées et d'émotions cognaient et se disputaient la place dans son cœur et dans sa tête. La dernière chose qui émergea de son cerveau avant qu'il ne s'endorme plusieurs heures plus tard fut que Potter était soit très con, soit très fatigué pour ne pas l'avoir aperçu lorsqu'il le suivait dans les escaliers. Mais de toute façon Potter était toujours très con.

.

.

\- Donc ça voudrait dire que Dumbledore a la liste.

Harry pouvait voir les rouages d'Hermione s'activer. Il avait bien fait de lui en parler, ça le soulageait d'une certaine façon, qu'elle soit à l'écoute et réfléchisse sérieusement au problème. Remarque Hermione réfléchissait _toujours_ sérieusement à un problème, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Ron n'aurait jamais réagit de cette manière. Il l'aurait regardé de son air désapprobateur -qu'il utilisait beaucoup ces temps-ci- et serait partit pour bien faire comprendre son désaccord.

\- Eh bien je te propose d'aller dans son bureau cette après-midi, on a rien a perdre, et il t'y a toi-même invité donc ça paraît logique.

-Oui je suppose... Au fait comment se passe l'enquête sur la famille de Calista ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Bon tu connais la procédure maintenant, donc ils lui ont fait boire du veritaserum, et ont été bien embarrassés de trouver qu'elle n'avait rien fait, apparemment Lucius Malfoy voulait vraiment qu'elle se fasse virer de l'école et avait influencé les aurors qui s'occupaient d'elle.

\- C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, c'est leur renseigner le nom du poison, ainsi que le "motif" de sa famille si j'ose dire. Après ça, je sais qu'un ou deux aurors sont partis chez elle, mais on ne connaît pas la suite sachant qu'elle a tout de suite été reconduite à Poudlard. Je pense que ses parents risquent gros, et vont sûrement passer un petit séjour à Azkaban.

\- Et comment elle se sent à cette idée ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Soulagée. On en a parler mais même sans me le dire j'aurais deviné. Ses parents sont vraiment des ordures qui ne se sont jamais occupés correctement d'elle.

\- Pire que les Malfoy ?

\- Dans une certaine mesure oui, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Elle a mit beaucoup de temps à se libérer de leur emprise psychologiquement parlant, son caractère de rebelle que je connais bien n'a pas toujours existé, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Harry mordit dans une tartine au beurre de cacahuètes, une espèce de pâte que les moldus semblaient apprécier, et il comprenait pourquoi.

\- Eh mais attend, elle est à Poudlard en ce moment Calista ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'elle se retrouve près de Malfoy.

Son amie secoua la tête.

\- Il ne sait pas qui l'a empoisonné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder, le père de Malfoy est furieux qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui alors qu'elle est "dangereuse".

-Il faut qu'on garde un œil sur elle alors.

.

.

La journée commença à être intéressante seulement une fois que les cours furent terminés Harry n'avait pas cessé de penser à la liste et à quels noms et elle pouvait bien contenir, sa patience avait été mise à l'épreuve.

Il rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait devant la salle de cours. Ils eurent vite fait d'arriver au bureau de Dumbledore, et constatèrent qu'il était vide. Et la liste trônait fièrement au dessus d'une pile d'autres papiers, les invitant à la lire. C'était trop facile.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'a pas peur du fait que n'importe qui puisse y accéder ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, honnêtement à par toi, Ron et moi, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse l'emplacement de son bureau parmi les élèves.

Il s'empara alors de la précieuse liste et la parcouru nerveusement des yeux. Hermione s'approcha pour prendre à son tour connaissance de la liste. Apparemment ce modèle faisait fureur chez les familles riches, car on pouvait lire une trentaine de noms. Harry n'avaient absolument aucune idée d'à qui appartenait la plupart de ces noms, mais il se figea lorsque, vers la fin de la liste, il lut le nom de Lucius Malfoy. Et le plus surprenant était la petite colonne à côté de son nom qui révélait le nombre de paires qu'il avait acheté. Douze paires du même modèle.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

\- A moins que notre cher Lucius ait décidé que toute sa famille devrait porter les mêmes chaussures, il y a quelque chose de louche.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Alors que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda son amie. Les aurors ont déjà vu la liste et se sont donc dirigés vers la piste Malfoy à coup sûr.

\- Oui, le problème c'est qu'on a aucun moyen de savoir quoi que ce soit puisqu'ils m'ont plus ou moins fait dégager de l'affaire. On est dans une impasse.

Hermione parut hésiter à exposer son idée.

\- Ou alors on continue l'enquête nous-mêmes.

.

.

Calista marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, car lorsqu'elle devait faire quelque chose, elle aimait que ce soit vite fait, bien fait, surtout quand elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, qui l'exaspérait à toujours revenir dans son visage. Il fallait qu'elle pense à se les couper, elle n'aimait pas quand ils étaient trop longs, après ça se coinçait partout même en prenant toutes les précautions du monde.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée, elle soupira. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais une fois que ça serait fait, elle était tranquille.

Si elle était venue voir Madame Pomfresh, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Elle voulait lui demander si le poison qui avait attaqué Malfoy était véritablement de la goutte de trompette des anges, car, au fond, elle espérait que ça soit un poison qui ne fasse que l'imiter dans le but de piéger sa famille. Oui, c'était tiré par les cheveux (je vous l'avais dis que ça se coinçait partout), mais au moins sa famille n'aurait pas été l'auteure d'une autre connerie qui lui était propre.

Elle remua son nez aquilin comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle appréhendait quelque chose. Elle n'allait pas forcément être aimable avec elle, l'infirmière était au courant que la famille Rosenbach était responsable, et elle n'aimerait peut-être pas parler à un membre de la famille qui lui avait causé un patient de plus.

Elle allait entrer lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être coupée lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, et...Merde, Malfoy.

\- Toujours à t'apitoyer sur toi-même à cause de Granger ? Ricana-t-il.

Calista sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, ce connard finit n'avait aucun droit de parler d'Hermione, et rien que pour ça elle aurait bien aimer lui lancer le sort du saucisson et le laisser en plan dans le couloir comme le con qu'il était.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Malfoy, le prévenu-t-elle, une lueur sombre en guise d'avertissement dans ses yeux bleus cristallins.

\- Sinon quoi ? La provoqua-t-il.

Calista commença à répondre, mais Malfoy la coupa.

\- Bah, j'ai pas le temps pour ça de toute façon, je dois trouver Potter pour aller le défoncer, dit-il nonchalamment.

Il commença à s'éloigner et, la colère disparue, Calista prit conscience qu'il n'était pas au courant de qui l'avait empoisonné. Ce qui était pour le moins très étrange.

En tout cas elle n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on peut jeter comme ça, alors qu'on l'a _interrompue_ en plein élan, aussi elle jeta une dernière phrase au Serpentard qui approchait de la fin du couloir.

\- Défoncer ? Bordel je ne savais pas que tu te le tapait Malfoy !

Elle le vit s'arrêter net, puis après quelques secondes, reprendre sa route. Dommage qu'il soit de dos, la tête de blond à ce moment-là avait du être royale. Et si il pensait lui faire croire que cette remarque ne l'avait pas touché en reprenant son chemin sans rien dire, et bien il se trompait l'aristocrate.

La Serpentard décida donc de reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et entra dans l'infirmerie.

.

Comme elle le pensait, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Madame Pomfresh n'avait rien eu d'agréable. La vieille femme avait plisser ses yeux pourtant déjà ridés en la voyant arriver, mais ces derniers s'étaient ré-ouverts lorsqu'elle avait posé sa question. Elle lui avait répondu tout en triant des herbes qu'elle ne se trompait jamais sur un poison, et avait demandé à Calista dans un nouveau plissement d'yeux si elle doutait de ses capacités. Calista avait haussé les épaules avec désinvolture en disant qu'elle voulait juste être sûre, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'infirmière.

Elle était donc sortit en maudissant sa famille, quand elle vit Malfoy qui repassait juste à ce moment-là.

Parfait, elle pourrait voir son visage cette fois.

\- Alors on a pas trouvé son amant à ce que je voit ?

La tête du blond devint livide, puis vira au rouge, couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur lui. _Priceless_.

\- Fais attention je pense que si tu ne le rejoins pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent tu vas être en manque ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette pour la menacer, mais son teint habituellement diaphane ayant virer au rouge la fit s'esclaffer. Incroyable, elle avait réussit à gêner _Draco Malfoy_ !

.

Draco enrageait, comment osait-elle faire des suppositions aussi farfelues que révulsantes ?

Sa baguette était calée contre le cou de la jeune fille, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de se marrer !

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il se passe quand on insulte un Malfoy !

\- Parce qu'insinuer que tu puisses avoir des relation avec des hommes c'est insultant ? Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui l'énerva encore plus.

Draco recula un peu pour s'apprêter à lui lancer un _Stupéfix_ , quand une voix l'interrompit.

.

Harry maudissait Merlin. Qu'avait-t-il donc fait pour avoir aussi peu de chance ?

Récapitulons.

Harry avait tout d'abord été quelque peu choqué de la proposition d'Hermione, (c'était Hermione quoi, et elle proposait d'enfreindre la loi en enquêtant eux-mêmes!), mais lui aussi y avait pensé. Ils avaient donc rassemblé toutes les informations dont ils disposaient, puis avaient essayer de déterminer où il était possible creuser un peu plus. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac, et ne voyaient pas comment avancer dans cette affaire plutôt absconse.

Fatigué de chercher des pistes qu'il ne trouvait pas, Harry avait laisser Hermione dans la salle commune pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, ça allait lui changer les idées tiens.

En plus de sa fatigue, un mal de crâne lancinant avait fait son nid dans le cerveau du Gryffondor. C'était bien sa journée.

Est-ce qu'il exagérait si il allait voir Madame Pomfresh juste pour un mal de tête ?

Oui, mais tant pis, cette douleur commençait vraiment à se faire insupportable.

Tandis qu'il continuait à marcher tout en se massant les tempes, il entendit des cris. Enfin non, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui criait, et avant que le cerveau endolori d'Harry ne reconnaisse la voix, il se trouvait déjà face à la source du bruit.

Draco Malfoy avait sa baguette dangereusement collée contre le cou de Calista.

\- Malfoy arrête !

A ce moment-là, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il venait de déclencher une bombe.

Malfoy tourna vivement la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent exagérément lorsqu'il vit qui lui avait parlé.

.

Potter. C'était Potter. Il allait payer. Il devait payer et apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans l'enquête de sa mère pour y foutre la merde sans conséquences.

Draco serrait les dents, et ses yeux abritaient maintenant une leur de folie meurtrière.

\- Tiens, tu fais le timide devant ton amoureux ? Se moqua Calista qui n'avait pas remarqué l'état de transe du blond.

Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas, il ne l'entendait plus.

\- Toi… _TOI_ !

Il se précipita vers le brun qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et le frappa d'un ...Stupéfix…. Le Gryffondor tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre froid, tandis que Draco lui sauta dessus et l'empoigna par le col.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te mêler de tes affaires Potter ? Hein ?! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider À ME FOUTRE LA PAIX !

Le Serpentard criait tellement fort que sa voix s'entendait à plusieurs couloirs de là.

\- Mais...de quoi...tu parles ! Articula le brun alors qu'il se faisait toujours secouer comme un prunier.

Draco arrêta ses mouvements. En plus il se foutait de lui…

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du brun et cria le deuxième mot le plus fort qu'il pu en le séparant distinctement du premier.

\- Ma MÈRE ! Pourquoi tu t'incrustes dans son enquête ?!

Le brun ne répondit rien, traversé par un frisson que lui provoquait les cris du Serpentard et dépassé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- POURQUOI ?!

Et Draco se remit à secouer son adversaire comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un fétu de paille.

Calista, qui était encore plus surprise qu'Harry par ce qui était en train de se passer, attrapa Malfoy par les épaules et le tira de toutes ses forces. Le blond déchaîné était plus coriace que ce dont il avait l'air, et l'envoya balader contre le mur. Elle sortit alors sa baguette d'un geste vif et le neutralisa. Le bruit s'arrêta aussitôt.

Calme. Respirations haletantes. Sueur sur le front.

Harry regarda Malfoy, déchaîné contre lui il y a quelques secondes, qui était maintenant réduit au silence par son inconscience et reposait sur les jambes de Harry. Le contraste sonore imposant qui venait de se produire rendait Harry intimidé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Ce fut Madame Pomfresh, alertée par le vacarme, qui brisa le silence.

Elle regarda avec affolement les trois adolescents (dont un inconscient) devant elle.

\- Mais... mais que s'est-t-il passé enfin ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse.

\- Apportez-moi Monsieur Malfoy !

Harry et Calista se regardèrent, un peu abasourdis, puis s'exécutèrent sans protester.

L'infirmière, après avoir placé Malfoy sur un lit, leur exigea des explications. Calista prit l'initiative pour lui expliquer comment Malfoy l'avait menacé puis sauté sur Harry qui passait par là.

Harry lui en était reconnaissant, car, honnêtement, il n'aurai pas su aligner trois mots.

Madame Pomfresh plissa les yeux, puis balaya un être invisible du revers de la main.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, maintenant du vent, il me semble que vous avez rater l'heure de manger !

.

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent vers la grande salle, toutes sortes de pensées traversaient Harry. Calista mit "pause" sur ce flot imperceptible en prenant la parole.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es sur l'enquête qui concerne la disparition de sa mère.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Arrêtes c'est évident, quelle autre raison Malfoy aurait eu de t'associer à elle ! Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi il t'en voulait autant... C'est indiscret si je te demande comment tu es lié à tout ça ?

Harry marqua une pause avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que d'autres personnes soient au courant de son implication dans cette affaire, mais en même temps Hermione faisait confiance à cette fille, il pouvait donc parler sans craintes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Enlèvement, pas disparition. Et...c'est une longue histoire et je sent qu'on est tout les deux fatigués, je te raconte ça une autre fois ?

Calista hocha la tête et Harry la vit sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait.

\- D'accord, ça aura au moins le mérité de m'occuper un soir d'insomnie... Ah et (elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un drôle de sourire), on ne dirait pas comme ça, et tu vas penser que je suis folle, mais moi je trouve que Malfoy et toi avez une certaine alchimie qui vous est propre.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et entra dans la Grande Salle bourrée d'élèves qui finissaient leur dessert, laissant un Harry chamboulé et estomaqué par cette dernière phrase qui n'avait aucun sens.

Okay, d'accord, concentration, tout vas bien...MAIS NON TOUT NE VAS PAS BIEN !

Que venait-t-il de se passer au juste ? Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait-t-il sauté dessus ? Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Sa mère. Oui c'est ça, il avait parlé de sa mère. Oh non. Le blond était au courant que Harry faisait (ou plutôt avait fait) parti de l'enquête. Mais comment le savait-t-il ? Est-ce que le Serpentard l'espionnait car il se doutait de quelque chose ? Mais comment aurait-t-il pu se douter de quelque chose ? Pourquoi était-t-il si en colère ? Pourquoi au lieu de lui lancer uniquement des sorts le blond l'avait-t-il chevaucher pour le secouer?

Harry eut un frisson. Cette question sonnait d'une façon très, hum, étrange.

Pourquoi Harry n'avait-t-il pas réagit face au blond, alors que ses bras avaient rapidement retrouvé leur capacité de se mouvoir ? Le Serpentard était-t-il toujours à l'infirmerie ?

Non non non, ça, il s'en foutait.

 _Vraiment ?_

Et enfin, clou du spectacle, que voulait dire Calista par alchimie ?

Tellement de questions qui tourbillonnaient et se réverbéraient douloureusement contre les parois de son crâne.

Bienvenue au cerveau-locomotive bis.

Et Harry sentait que cette fois-ci, il n'allait plus le lâcher.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 ** _Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'aime bien l'idée du cerveau-locomotive, eeh oui c'est déjà ariver à tout le monde d'en avoir un !_**

 ** _Ah et je n'avais pas prévu de donner un PDV à Calista, mais mes doigts sur le clavier ont leur propre volonté, si si je t'assure..._**

 ** _En attendant le prochain chapitre, postez une petite review pour encourager l'auteure ! (oui je m'adresse également à toi qui me lis et fais parti de la majorité silencieuse ;p)_**


	10. Le Nouveau-né et La Sensation Grisante

_**Hej ! (comment ça c'est bizarre de saluer les gens en Suédois ?)**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse de vous présenter ce dixième chapitre ! (déjà !)**_

 _ **Je sais qu'il y a quelques chapitres (au cinquième si mes souvenirs sont bons) j'avais dis qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de chapitres mais euh...improvisation que voulez-vous ! J'avais bien sûr des idées précises et ordonnées de ce que serait cette fic, mais ça me fascine de voir que maintenant elle vie sa vie, et c'est presque comme si je la découvrait en même temps que vous ah ah !**_

 _ **Trêve de babillages, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dès l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux, une migraine assaillit le blond. Il cligna plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir identifier l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

 _Encore_ l'infirmerie ?

Que s'était-t-il passé ?

Ah. Oui. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et s'était jeté sur Potter qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas. Draco espérait au moins que le Gryffondor soit assez secoué pour réfléchir à deux fois lorsqu'il voudrait foutre la merde, dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui lancer un sort qui laisse des traces, il le mériterait bien cet enfoiré.

 _Tu le penses vraiment ?_

Arf. Dégage, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de tes objections inutiles. Revenons à nos moutons.

Pour ce qui est de Rosenbach, elle s'était retrouvée sur son chemin alors que le Serpentard était prêt à se défouler sur Potter, elle avait seulement joué le rôle d'un en-cas. Le blond croyait s'être souvenu de tout lorsqu'une phrase émergea de sa mémoire.

 _"_ _Défoncer ? Bordel je ne savais pas que tu te le tapait Malfoy !"_

Draco secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche comme si quelqu'un avait pu lire dans ses pensées et l'avait prit en flagrant délit, se froissant un petit muscle de la nuque au passage, et ignora la douleur comme il ignora cette phrase pour le moins inappropriée.

 _Elle vient d'où cette bouffée de chaleur Draco ? Peut-être de quelque chose d'inapproprié..._

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, j'aimerais votre version des faits Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'infirmière, qui était occupée à ranger des fioles de différentes tailles et couleurs dans une étagère déjà remplie à craquer.

Draco mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis commença à énoncer "sa version des faits" en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il avait été lourdement provoqué.

\- Donc c'est vous qui avez agressé Monsieur Potter et pas l'inverse ?

\- Pas exactement…

Le blond suspendis sa phrase. Il devait tout nier et accuser Potter, pourquoi hésitait-t-il par Merlin ?

L'infirmière fit une moue dubitative.

\- Cela serait vraiment étonnant qu'il vous ait attaqué alors que c'est lui-même qui vous a aider lors de votre empoisonnement…

Draco déglutit.

\- _Quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre de son dortoir qui m'avait apporté sa chemise !

\- Pourquoi emprunter une chemise de Potter et pas utiliser une des siennes ? C'est illogique voyons Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Mais... mais c'est vous qui m'avez changé n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non voyons, le remède n'allait pas se préparer tout seul !

Le cœur du Serpentard manqua un battement.

Cela impliquait que Potter avait du lui _enlever sa chemise..._

Madame Pomfresh se rua vers lui.

\- Vous sentez-vous fiévreux Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous avez viré rouge !

\- N...non je vais bien, je vais bien.

Soudain, le Serpentard sortit brusquement de son lit et couru hors de l'infirmerie tout en répétant qu'il allait très bien, et ce tellement bas que lui seul pu l'entendre.

.

\- On dirait que vous cherchez vraiment les ennuis vous deux !

\- C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Se défendit Harry.

Calista lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus douteux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien.

\- Franchement, tu aurais juste pu être plus discret quand tu es revenu au château, ça t'aurait évité qu'il réagisse comme ça ! Reprit Hermione.

\- Hermione, _j'étais_ discret mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin décide de se cacher je-ne-sais-où et se met à me suivre dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit !

Nouveau regard "subtil" de Calista, que Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer.

Son amie soupira. Harry savait bien qu'elle réagissait de cette façon parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, c'était d'ailleurs assez drôle de la voir s'agiter de cette façon. Il commençait à devenir un peu trop sadique se dit-il, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tourne au Serpentard quand même !

Calista s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta net lorsque son regard se posa sur le bout du couloir. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un large sourire, ce qui effraya Harry car cynisme aurait très bien pu être le deuxième nom de cette fille.

Il tourna à son tour la tête, et se retint de pousser un cri de surprise en voyant un Malfoy en furie se diriger vers lui. Ce dernier était étonnamment rouge, ce qui n'était pas bon présage. Merde. Que faire ? Aller, action, réaction, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rester planté là sans rien faire !

Alors que le blond ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de lui, le professeur Snape apparu, et pour une fois décida de se rendre utile en faisant de son bras une barrière devant le Malfoy-furibond-je-vais-te-casser-la-gueule qui essayait malgré tout de passer.

\- Je propose que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune Monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond se débattait comme un fou.

\- Je dois me venger !

\- Et peut-on savoir de quoi ?

Malfoy sembla soudain devenir encore plus rouge, si tenté que cela soit possible.

\- Il m'a… il m'a… l'infirmerie…

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait.

Vous pourriez penser le contraire, mais le fait que Malfoy ait découvert que son ennemi l'ait à moitié déshabillé était plus préoccupant que ce même Malfoy découvrant l'implication du Gryffondor dans l'enquête de sa mère.

Snape commença à s'énerver contre le blond -ce qui était du jamais vu-, et l'autre finit par se laisser emmener par son professeur.

Un silence s'installa. Un silence de courte durée malheureusement.

\- Tu ne l'a pas violé, si ? Demanda Calista d'un ton tout à fait normal, comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle voulait un cheesecake à la vanille nappé de chocolat.

Harry faillit s'étrangler.

\- _Pardon ?!_

-Laisse Harry, elle n'est pas sérieuse, le rassura Hermione, qui regardait la jeune Serpentard avec amusement.

Harry avait cependant sentit ses joues s'échauffer, et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

.

.

Calista riait intérieurement en voyant la tête de Harry lorsqu'elle avait émit la suggestion qu'il aurait pu toucher au Serpentard pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie.

C'était très puéril, mais elle avait besoin de futilités en ce moment.

Sa famille était depuis quelques jours inspectée, donc fouillée et questionnée. Oh bien sûr ce n'était certainement pas leur sort qui l'inquiétait, mais le fait qu'ils puissent se plaindre au ministère que leur fille fuguait à chaque vacances, ce qui était à moitié vrai, l'inquiétait. En effet, elle se débrouillait toujours pour répartir ses grandes vacances chez différentes connaissances de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas parler d'ami(e)s, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amie avec quelqu'un.

Le fait était qu'elle prévenait toujours ses parents par lettre, qui pour lui dire qu'ils s'en foutaient, ne répondaient pas. Cela faisait donc un peu moins de quatre ans qu'ils fonctionnaient ainsi, se voyant uniquement en de rares (et maudites) occasions tel qu'une réunion de famille causée par un nouveau-né par exemple.

Un nouveau-né qui n'existait pas.

Calista afficha inconsciemment un air sombre.

Lorsque Pelops, âgé d'un an peine, s'était fait enlevé, ses parents avaient commencer à progressivement perdre la raison.

Depuis lors, ses parents avaient quelques fois organiser un rassemblement familial pour célébrer la naissance de l'enfant qui n'existait que dans leurs têtes.

Mais cet enlèvement fut en quelque sorte le salut de Calista, qui pu après tant d'années échapper à leur emprise toxique. Elle riait parfois amèrement en pensant à Draco, sa famille était composée de licornes comparée à la sienne, et, quelque fois, en sortant de la douche, elle observait dans le miroir ce corps parsemé de longues cicatrices qui était le sien, repensait "cette époque" comme elle l'appelait, et à ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle si ses géniteurs n'avaient pas perdu leur santé mentale.

Et si, par simple caprice, ils se décidaient à parler de leur fille au ministère, il se pourrait qu'elle soit forcée de retourner chez eux, sans avoir son mot à dire.

Tout ça à cause de ses parents qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avaient réussi à joindre quelqu'un qui était au courant de sa dispute avec Draco.

.

.

Hermione secouait vigoureusement la tête en réaction à la proposition on-ne-peut-plus stupide de son ami.

\- On pourrait au moins essayer !

\- Non, c'est vraiment trop risqué, en plus tu n'es même pas sûr de découvrir quelque chose.

\- C'est sûr que si je n'essaie pas…

\- Harry, tu crois vraiment que l'on peut (elle chuchota) s'infiltrer dans le manoir des Malfoy sans aucun soucis ? Il y a des elfes de maison partout et des sorts de protection sont probablement installés !

Harry, en guise de réponse, bougonna dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Je sais que tu penses que ça nous ferait avancer, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut explorer d'autres pistes !

Hermione disait cela pour le rassurer évidemment, car Harry ne voyait pas d'autres pistes.

\- Dis-moi lesquelles alors ? Maugréa-t-il.

Et Hermione parue embêtée, parce que comme lui, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors que Harry perdait espoir de pouvoir un jour démêler les fils de cette enquête, une silhouette maladroite aux cheveux roux s'approcha d'eux.

\- Euhm, je vous ai entendu parler, et j'aurais peut-être une idée…

Cela faisait des jours que Ron ne leur parlait plus, et Harry fut soulagé qu'il lui adresse à nouveau la parole, bien qu'il soit étonné que ce soit pour parler de cette enquête qu'il semblait tant maudire quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Mon père est très ami avec un des aurors qui s'occupent de l'affaire et il sait que deux des personnes à qui Lucius à offert les paires de chaussures n'ont pas d'alibis, mais il se trouve que ce sont également des aurors donc, euhm voilà j'ai cru que ça pouvait vous intéresser.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, c'était une précieuse information, et ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à l'entendre sortir de la bouche de Ron.

Harry donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du roux.

\- Ravi que tu sois de retour.

Son ami lui répondit d'un sourire mal assuré, et Hermione paraissait maintenant d'excellente humeur.

.

.

Draco tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Décidément, ça commençait à être une habitude.

Mais que pouvait-t-il faire d'autre, on l'avait empêcher de se défouler sur ce _Saint_ de Potter, résultat il ne tenait plus en place. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de l'idée que le Gryffondor ait pu toucher sa peau si délicate ! Il allait le lui payer…Mais ça n'allait pas du tout, non ça n'allait pas, il devait payer _maintenant_ !

Avant que Draco ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était retrouvé dans la salle de bain, puis dans la douche. Il s'était déshabillé précipitamment et se retrouva bientôt nu, son membre douloureusement érigé, le suppliant d'être soulagé.

Draco se caressait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, mais n'en avait jamais eu autant envie que maintenant.

Perdant toute notion du temps, il s'adonna au plaisir en commençant de longs vas et viens avec sa main, laissant l'eau couler librement sur son corps. Le plaisir s'accentuait à chaque mouvement, tandis que le blond commençait à pousser des gémissements incontrôlés. Il pensait en même temps à quel point Potter allait payer pour son impudence, et cette fois, le blond ferait en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à murmurer le nom de Potter comme une litanie, tout en accélérant son geste en même temps que son débit de paroles peu variées. Tandis que sa main s'activait sur son sexe gonflé et que son pouce venait caresser son gland, il se surprit à imaginer que c'était en fait une bouche qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, et qui allait et venait tout en le titillant du bout de la langue. Il se laissa prendre au jeu, et laissa son imagination faire le travail. La fille qui le suçait avec tant de passion avait des cheveux noirs de jais, et ils étaient courts, très courts même. Et cette bouche allait de plus en plus vite, et cette langue le titillait de plus en plus. Sa revanche sur Potter était et serait toujours plus importante que tout le reste, transcendante au temps et à l'espace ! Oui, il continuerait à se venger même après Poudlard si il le faut !

\- Potter…je me… vengerai !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il monta au septième ciel et vint dans un orgasme fulgurant, un jet de sa semence se déversant avec force devant lui, laissant son corps frissonnant de plaisir s'agiter de soubresauts.

.

.

Harry se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant.

Ron leur avait expliqué ce qu'il savait plus en détail, Harry savait donc que les quelques aurors s'occupant de l'affaire Malfoy s'étaient tout d'abord penchés sur le nom de Lucius Malfoy, et étaient allés lui rendre une petite visite afin de se procurer la liste de ceux à qui Lucius a "offert" (c'était un bien grand mot, sachant que Lucius voulait certainement quelque chose en retour) les fameuses chaussures de luxe.

Ils avaient ensuite visité toutes les personnes concernées qui -oh surprise- faisaient toutes parties du ministère, puis la foire aux questions et au veritaserum avait commencée. Harry se demandait si ils étaient autorisés à en utiliser sur autant de gens dans une si courte période de temps. Finalement, en regroupant leurs interrogatoires respectifs, ils en été venus à constater que seulement deux des personnes interrogées n'avaient pas d'alibi solide et prouvé.

Cependant quelque chose ne collait pas. Les aurors avaient bien tenté d'utiliser le veritaserum sur eux, mais même après avoir ingurgité la potion les deux hommes étaient restés sur leur position.

Les aurors avaient, en dernier recours, essayé d'entrer dans l'esprit des suspects, sans succès leurs mémoires étaient littéralement vierges de tout souvenir.

Ils étaient tous les deux mariés, mais les aurors n'avaient pas encore reçu l'autorisation pour pénétrer l'esprit de leur femmes.

Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Il gardait dans un coin de sa tête cette idée un peu folle de s'introduire dans le manoir des Malfoy. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, avec tout les elfes de maison ne pas se faire repérer relevait presque de l'impossible, et Harry n'allait probablement rien trouver de nouveau. Malgré tout, une puissante intuition lui dictait d'explorer cette idée.

.

.

Lucius marchait d'un pas rapide vers la pièce où les membres du ministère se réunissent habituellement pour prendre toutes sortes de décisions, bien que certaines soient bien souvent très mal choisies. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds marchait toujours d'un air fier et méprisant, surtout lorsqu'il était entouré, et même sans aucune présence dans les environs, il affichait cet air comme quoi tout lui appartenait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Les circonstances avaient bien changé, et Lucius aurait (presque) pu tout donner pour retrouver sa vie d'avant, avec Narcissa. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes qui conduisaient à la salle en question. Lorsqu'il ouvrirait cette porte, il oublierait, encore une fois, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne _devait_ _pas_ oublier ! Il avait les bonnes cartes en main pour pouvoir sauver sa femme, mais ne pouvait pas les utiliser, et cela le faisait enrager.

Pour ce qui devait être le centième fois, il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Mais lorsqu'il trouva, il oublia aussitôt, poussa la lourde porte en bois, et toutes les informations concernant l'enlèvement de sa femme s'effacèrent de sa mémoire.

.

.

Peu à peu, la vie d'Harry reprenait son cours d'une façon tout à fait ordinaire, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse ? Le brun ne possédait pas les ressources nécessaires pour continuer de son côté.

Alors il allait en cours, mangeait, retournait en cours, remangeait, puis dormait. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait plus de nouvelles de l'enquête, le jeune Gryffondor y pensait jour et nuit. Et plus il y pensait, plus il commençait à établir des théories farfelues, ainsi qu'à élaborer des moyens tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres pour s'introduire dans le manoir des Malfoy.

Un soir, alors que son cerveau-locomotive reprenait son travail, il pensa à Malfoy. En se penchant sur sa situation, c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir les meilleurs mois de sa vie ces temps-ci. Harry, lui, n'avait jamais connu ses parents, mais grâce à l'album photo que lui avait offert Hagrid ainsi qu'à son propre ressentit du couple, Harry avait réussit à se construire une sorte de "souvenir" d'eux. Et si -dans une autre vie-, il avait toujours ses parents à ses côtés, et que sa mère se faisait un jour enlever, il pouvait imaginer à quel point cela devait être une douloureuse expérience. Mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Souvent les gens autour de vous affichent une mine compréhensive en écoutant votre histoire, et osent parfois vous dire qu'ils ressentent votre malheur comme vous le ressentez, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tant que l'on a pas vécu l'expérience en question par nous-même, on ne peut pas ressentir les mêmes émotions que la personne qui _elle_ l'a vécu.

Soudain, le cerveau-locomotive s'arrêta, et laissa place à une grande tristesse.

Est-ce qu'il était triste pour lui-même ? Ou pour toutes les personnes qui vivent cette situation ?

Puis Harry constata qu'il était triste pour Malfoy.

Mais c'était une tristesse un peu bizarre, désagréable même. Celle qui vous mort le cœur et qui vous fait vous mordre la lèvre.

Un petit quelque chose accompagnait cette tristesse, Harry ne savait pas quoi. Il remonta sa couette et se retourna dans son lit. Il devait être soit très fatigué, soit très ennuyé pour éprouver de la tristesse pour Malfoy. Mais une part de lui savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

.

.

Les Gryffondors se dirigeaient en bougonnant vers la salle de potion, où les attendait un Severus Snape bien décidé à leur en faire baver, ainsi qu'un peloton de Serpentards, qui eux, n'avaient pas eu cours avant. Bizarrement aujourd'hui Harry maudissait un peu moins ce cours dont l'Enfer faisait habituellement office d'une pâle métaphore. Il était intrigué de voir comment Malfoy allait se comporter. Harry ne s'était jamais penché sur la psychologie de quelqu'un, mais comme disait Hermione, il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'intéresser à un nouveau domaine. Et puis après tout les moldus ont l'air d'être experts dans le domaine, alors pourquoi pas ?

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le brun ressentait une envie irrépressible d'étudier le moindre mouvement de son ennemi. Cela peut paraître étrange mais vous savez ce qu'on dit _"_ _Know your_ _ennemy"._

Bien évidemment, on ne peut pas se concentrer pleinement sur deux choses en même temps tant pis pour la potion, de toute façon Hermione pourrait lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la recette après le cours, et serait même très heureuse de le faire.

N'empêche, d'un point de vue objectif, il se débrouillait vachement bien le Malfoy, même si ça faisait mal à Harry de le reconnaître. Mais il découpait les ingrédients avec tellement de précaution et de délicatesse que Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire sardonique. Pas de chance pour lui, le blond leva la tête à ce moment-là, et lui lança un regard furieux que Harry lui rendit sans hésitation. Fallait pas déconner non plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'étudiait qu'il devait se montrer sympathique.

\- Et tu as déjà penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si tu te montrait sympathique ?

Harry sursauta en voyant Calista qui le regardait d'un air tout à fait sérieux, une queue de salamandre à la main.

\- Et oui, tu parlais à voix haute.

\- Merde.

\- Et tu parles toujours à voix haute ! S'indigna Hermione tout en lisant attentivement un manuel soigneusement posé sur la table qu'elle occupait avec Calista.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, qu'il s'attendait à retrouver indigné qu'il ne parle pas de Malfoy qu'en termes péjoratifs. Mais il n'en était rien, il continuait tranquillement de travailler à côté de Harry.

\- Tu peux me passer trois cheveux de centaure ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry le fixa avec étonnement, et Ron, voyant que son ami ne lui avait toujours pas avancé l'ingrédient, tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua son étonnement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, c'est juste que… ça m'étonne que tu ne réagisse pas par rapport au fait que je mentionne Malfoy.

Son ami répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je ne vois en quoi je devrais me sentir concerné.

C'était une réponse pour le moins étonnante, même Hermione avait relevé le nez de son manuel en entendant cette phrase qui était assez contradictoire avec le caractère de Ron.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans élément perturbateurs ou surprenants, mis à part le fait que la potion d'Harry était réussie. Il avait passé tout son temps à observer Malfoy, et aux dernières nouvelles, Ron était censé être encore plus nul que lui en potion, mais bon, pourquoi pas, et puis au moins Snape n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire chier.

Ron, Hermione, Calista et Harry sortaient de la salle pendant que ce dernier observait le blond qui rangeait ses affaires. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bordélique. D'habitude tout était soigneusement rangé, classé et trié, mais ce que le brun voyait était tout le contraire de ces trois mots. Même sa table était laissée moins bien rangée que d'habitude, et il se dépêcha de partir, craignant certainement que le professeur ne lui fasse remarquer.

Ron avait ralentit le pas, et Malfoy se trouvait désormais à la hauteur du petit groupe. Il était en train de les dépasser, lorsque Ron l'interpella d'une voix forte.

\- Alors Malfoy, on se dépêche pour ne pas retomber dans les filets empoisonnés de Rosenbach ?

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Comment pouvait-t-il dire ça alors qu'il savait certainement que Malfoy n'était pas au courant ?

Hermione était choquée, et Calista s'était figée. Plus loin, Malfoy s'était stoppé net. Puis il se retourna vivement.

\- Arrête de me saouler avec tes phrases à la con et retourne jouer à la poupée Weasley.

Il aurait pu partir à ce moment-là, et l'histoire se serait terminée. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il dirige son regard vers les trois visages choqués derrière Ron, et il comprit. Harry pouvait le voir à ses grands yeux gris écarquillés. Puis ces mêmes yeux lancèrent des éclairs et il se mit à crier.

\- Non mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous foutre de ma gueule ?! En groupe en plus, vos vies doivent être bien fades pour perdre votre temps comme ça !

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui sentit la foudre de ces yeux qu'il connaissait bien le traverser. Le brun s'attendait presque à se faire électrocuté, mais ce n'était pas la sensation qu'il ressentit. Le contact visuel dura une poignée de secondes, et Harry se sentit comme dans une bulle, comme si plus rien n'existait à part lui, le Serpentard et cette sensation grisante ?

Puis le Serpentard se détourna rageusement, et partit en laissant derrière lui trois élèves abasourdis, tandis que le quatrième affichait un sourire triomphant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (Ah, enfin je peux écrire un presque lemon ! (lemon tout seul on va dire)), et comme d'habitude je ne peux que vous encourager à postez vos impressions, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et de cette manière vous existez de manière un peu plus concrète qu'un nombre de vues et de visiteurs !_**


	11. Ceux qui veulent t'aider

**En-fiiiiin ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de postez ce nouveau chapitre, je n'ai que quelques jours de retard mais ça m'avait quand même manqué ! En ce qui concerne le retard, j'ai eu une rentrée chargée et je ne me suis pas bien organisée...** ** _mea culpa_** **.**

 **Pou** **r le tit** ** **re j'ai longuement hésité, mais comme je ne pouvais pas choisi**** ** ** **r je mets les deux ici ( ne laisse pas assez de place pou****** ** ** ** **r un long tit******** ** ** ** ** **re) :  
**********

 _ ** ** ** ** **Ceux Qui Veulent T'aide********** ** ** ** ** ** **r ou Un Passé Doulou************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **reux**************_

 ** ** ** ** **Vous comp********** **rend** **rez en lisant ;)  
**

 **Maintenant que ce chapitre est enfin là, j'espère au moins qu'il égaiera votre lundi soir (car le lundi est un autre nom de satan, si si je vous assure), et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Reviews time !**_

 **review anonyme** : Ouiii et crois-moi il va se lâcher encore plus dans un futur proche eheheh... En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Izumi :** Hanw ça fait plaisir :3 Voilà donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

* * *

\- Calista ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Ladite Calista sursauta lorsque la voix d'Hermione lui parvint enfin aux oreilles.

\- Non, désolée.

Hermione prit un air soucieux et lui demanda calmement si il s'était passé quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique, de toute façon maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Alors elle regarda celle qu'elle aimait dans les yeux, et commença à raconter toute l'histoire, son histoire, ainsi que les événements les plus récents.

 _Flash-back :_

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait seule vers sa salle de cours, Calista aperçu la professeure McGonagall se diriger vers elle d'un pas pressé. Cette dernière l'interpella, et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin marqué par le sceau du ministère de la magie.

"Dumbeldore m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci Miss Rosenbach."

Alors que Calista allait se saisir du parchemin, McGonagall lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Vous n'en avez peut-être pas toujours l'impression, mais il y aura toujours des personnes prêtes à vous venir en aide à Poudlard Miss Rosenbach."

Elle partit sans rien ajouter, laissant le mystérieux parchemin dans les mains de Calista. Cette dernière l'ouvrit sans plus attendre, et une fois lu, elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle se sentait à propos de la nouvelle qui s'y trouvait.

Le ministère voulait lui poser des questions, tout d'abord à cause de ses "fugues" comme elle s'y attendait, mais ils lui parlaient principalement des ses parents qu'ils envisageaient d'envoyer en psychomagie (1). Ils avaient sans aucun doute découvert leur folie. Calista se sentait à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Si ses parents allaient se faire soigner, elle aurait au moins la paix. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas si ils lui paieraient toujours ses frais de scolarité. Mais c'était le moins important. Ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était ce qu'il se passerait si ils recouvraient entièrement leur raison. Redeviendraient-ils ces monstres qui la terrifiait ?

Non, non ça ne se passerait pas comme ça cette fois-ci.

Elle avait beaucoup changé, et était plus forte maintenant.

Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui se recroquevillait dans un placard, qui pleurait en silence et bloquait sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendait des pas.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Hermione était restée debout dans le couloir pendant tout le temps du récit de Calista. On aurait presque pu penser qu'elle était une statue, tellement elle était immobile.

Sans jamais intervenir, elle l'avait écouté raconter l'horreur qu'était son enfance, la folie naissante de ses parents, et enfin la nouvelle qu'elle avait reçu trois jours plus tôt.

Quand Calista eu finit son récit, tremblante d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, Hermione fit un pas en avant, et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Tout simplement.

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Calista s'autorisa à pleurer.

Elles restèrent longtemps comme cela, comme si Calista se vidait de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait accumulé sans jamais en parler à personne.

Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, ce fut pour voir les lèvres d'Hermione s'unirent aux siennes dans un baiser salé de larmes, mais incroyablement doux.

Ce baiser, c'était le signe d'un nouveau départ.

.

.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il tournait et retournait ses méninges pour savoir si Weasley lui avait mentit ou non. Ça paraît complètement stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, lui aussi le pensait au début.

Et comme cette nouvelle distraction lui donnait une raison de plus pour ne plus penser à sa mère, le fait que Weasley puisse dire la vérité le taraudait jour et nuit. Ça et Potter. Enfin, pas Potter en lui-même évidemment, mais son regard ce soir-là il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et de fascinant dans ses yeux verts, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Et depuis, Draco ne voyait que ça.

Ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que Potter revienne à la normale, sa vie était déjà assez bordélique comme ça.

Il irait le voir pour lui demander si la belette disait la vérité, et en profiterait pour faire cesser cette... _chose_ dans ses yeux. Mais comment, il ne le savait pas encore.

.

.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Harry et Hermione assistaient avec étonnement à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ron se servait avec parcimonie, et évitait soigneusement tout ce qu'il trouvait trop gras, sucré ou salé à son goût.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es au régime ? S'étonna Harry.

Ron releva la tête de sa maigre assiette, visiblement interloqué.

\- Au régime ?

\- Oui, ceci -il désigna l'assiette de son ami- n'est pas dans tes habitudes alimentaires au cas où tu l'aurait oublié.

Ron regarda ses brocolis comme si il venait de se souvenir de leur existence.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Oui, je fais un régime.

\- Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux toujours nous en parler Ron, lui assura Hermione.

\- Je vais bien, répondit leur ami, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Harry n'allait pas se laisser berner comme ça, quelque chose clochait c'était sûr ; il balance à Malfoy que la famille de Calista l'avait empoisonné, et maintenant il ratait une occasion de manger tout de ce qu'il aimait ?

D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas une de réelle conversation depuis l'incident Malfoy, Ron était directement allé se coucher sans un regard pour ses amis choqués de son attitude, et avait évité toutes les questions depuis lors. Ce soir, Harry irait lui parler, et cette fois, parole de Gryffondor, il ne pourrait pas échapper aux questions.

Mais avant d'être ce soir, il fallait déjà surmonter l'après-midi et le cours de potion qui allait avec. Et qui disait cours de potion, disait Serpentards. Hors cette maison comprenait un certain Draco Malfoy. Oui, c'était un problème. Harry ne voulait plus essayer de décrypter le comportement du blond, car depuis le soir où Ron avait soudainement pété les plombs, l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti en regardant le Serpentard n'avait cessé de s'accroître.

.

\- Harry tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure c'est fixer Malfoy ?

\- Je ne le fixe pas, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible, j'essaie de décrypter son comportement pour savoir si il a quelque chose à voir dans l'enlèvement de sa mère.

En voyant la tête que lui faisait son amie, Harry comprit qu'elle n'y croyait pas plus que lui.

\- Je croyais que tu avais abandonné cette idée ! Franchement Harry, je comprend que tu te sentes concerné par cette affaire mais c'est limite de l'obsession là !

\- Je pense comme Hermione, déclara Ron qui avait apparemment écouté la conversation, tu devrais te concentrer sur le cours au lieu de te préoccuper de futilités.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Depuis quand Ron se préoccupait-t-il des cours de potion ? Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question car Snape, qui était de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, venait de leur enlever 30 points maison.

Un peu plus tard dans le cours, lorsqu'Harry releva la tête de son parchemin, ce fut pour voir que le blond le détaillait. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde évidemment, et le Serpentard avait détourné la tête tellement rapidement qu'Harry aurait pu croire qu'il se faisait des idées, et pourtant son cerveau s'était emballé lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé le regard acier du blond.

.

Le soir ainsi que la fin des cours étaient finalement arrivés plus vite que prévu. Harry soupira. Il devait vraiment parler à Ron, mais même en temps normal, son ami pouvait se montrer vraiment buté, et il était parfois difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Il se résolu finalement à y aller, mais ne le trouva ni dans les dortoirs, ni dans la salle commune. Encore une chose inhabituelle il était très rare que son ami se trouve en dehors de la tour des Gryffondors après le dîner.

Harry hésita tout d'abord à sortir de la salle commune pour arpenter les couloirs glacials du château, mais c'était vraiment une discussion qu'il devait avoir. Alors il passa un pull rouge en laine par-dessus son uniforme, puis sortit de la pièce chaleureuse où un feu ronronnait pour les rejoindre les couloirs froids.

En premier lieu, Harry chercha dans la Grande Salle, où son ami restait parfois pour jouer aux échecs, mais sans succès. Il regarda alors dans la volière, la salle des trophées et même les toilettes des filles – Ron ne se trouvait nulle part. À force de chercher, Harry se retrouva près des donjons, qui était une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. C'est pourquoi il décida de rebrousser chemin avant de risquer d'être complètement perdu, lorsqu'une voix dont il connaissait parfaitement les nuances se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Perdu, Potter ?

Sa voix était agressive, pourtant Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson. C'était probablement à cause du froid. Harry se retourna vivement, comme si il s'attendait à ce que le blond ne lui lance un sort.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Je te fais peur Potter ?

\- Et si tu me foutais la paix et retournait à tes activités de Serpentard Malfoy ?

Comme le Serpentard ne répondait pas et se contentait de le fixer, Harry commença à faire demi-tour pour partir, mais le blond lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner.

\- Et où tu croit aller comme ça Potter ?

Cette situation était étrange, Harry se sentait étrange. Tout cela était bien trop étrange pour lui.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être dans mon dortoir tiens ! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le Serpentard, qui était en face de Harry et lui tenait toujours le bras, se rapprocha de Harry si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. À la place, le blond approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Gryffondor.

\- Fais attention Potter -il parlait tellement bas que sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle mélodieux-, mon sarcasme commence à déteindre sur toi.

Le souffle du blond chatouillait agréablement l'oreille d'Harry qui, sans s'en rendre compte, ferma les yeux.

Puis le blond parut soudainement se rendre compte de leur proximité, et s'écarta en lâchant le bras d'Harry d'un geste brusque. Une expression absconse passa sur son visage, puis il se remit à parler d'une voix dure, froide et agressive.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas plutôt pourquoi Weasley racontait des conneries l'autre jour ?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour remettre son cerveau en place, et accessoirement comprendre ce dont parlait le blond. L'esprit embrumé d'Harry se remit à tourner. Mais quelle sorte d'idiot était-t-il, évidemment que Malfoy devait se demander si Calista l'avait vraiment empoisonné ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait empoisonner après tout.

Harry réfléchit à comment il pourrait annoncer la vérité au blond, mais après tout ce serpent ne méritait pas d'être prit avec des pincettes. Et il était assez fort pour supporter ce genre de nouvelles, pensa-t-il dans un coin de sa tête.

\- C'est vrai.

Le blond parut perplexe, puis en colère. Il se rapprocha d'Harry, le plaqua contre le mur et le prit par le col.

\- Mais t'es complètement taré Malfoy !

\- Je te préviens que si tu me mens juste pour que toi et tes potes puissiez vous foutre de ma gueule...

Harry aurait facilement pu se dégager de l'emprise du Serpentard, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place il se calma, et planta son regard dans les yeux de l'adolescent en face de lui.

\- C'est la vérité Malfoy.

Ce dernier parut se détendre légèrement, sans pour autant libérer Harry de son emprise.

\- Je te ne crois pas Potter.

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise, car l'attitude du blond disait tout le contraire de ses mots.

\- Pense comme tu veux Malfoy, moi en tout cas je t'ai dit la vérité.

Le blond resserra son emprise et le peu de détente qui s'était installée dans son corps disparût.

\- Menteur !

Cette fois, Harry le repoussa avec force, cette vipère commençait à lui taper sur le système. Le blond savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne pouvait pas prouver que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, et au lieu de le croire sur parole, il continuait à l'agresser comme si de cette façon des preuves allaient magiquement (2) sortir de nulle part ! On aurait presque pu penser qu'il voulait voir éclater la colère d'Harry. Si c'était le cas, eh bien il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'en ai marre de toi et de tes manigances Malfoy ! Ça commence vraiment à me gaver, alors retournes dans ton stupide manoir d'enfant gâté au lieu de continuellement faire chier les personnes qui veulent t'aider !

Pendant une demi-seconde le temps sembla ralentir, et Harry se rendit compte de la boulette qu'il venait de sortir. Il se détourna et partit le plus vite possible, sans un regard pour le blond dont les yeux s'étaient considérablement écarquillés.

.

Lorsque Harry rentra d'un pas rageur dans son dortoir, ce fut pour y trouver un certain Weasley qui dormait à poings fermés. Cela ne manqua pas de se rajouter à la colère d'Harry, qui donna un coup de pied rageur dans la malle au pied de son lit. Il partit prendre une douche froide qui ne le calma pas. Et lorsque, une fois dans son lit, la colère passa, ce fut pour laisser place l'incrédulité et la panique. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Il n'avait jamais voulu _aider_ Malfoy et ce n'était pas maintenant -ni jamais d'ailleurs- que ça allait changer ! C'était une de ces choses qui étaient immuables, et qui, par définition, ne changeaient donc jamais.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son putain de cerveau-locomotive avait-t-il choisi faire sortir ces mots on-ne-peut-plus erronés de sa bouche ?

Et le pire dans tout ça, qu'allait penser Malfoy après ça ?

Non, Harry s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Le problème, c'était que le brun venait juste de donner à son adversaire une raison pour le rabaisser devant ses confrères Serpentards.

Mais après tout le blond n'avait aucune preuve, Harry n'aurait qu'à nier en bloc. Le brun n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser, et se retourna maintes et maintes fois dans son lit avant d'enfin trouver le sommeil.

.

Harry était dans le canapé de cuir blanc, dans la bibliothèque. La fenêtre était légèrement ouverte, laissant une brise matinale soulever les fins rideaux de soie. Bien qu'il fut en sous-vêtements, Harry n'avait pas froid un corps fin et musclé lui prodiguait une chaleur sensuelle. Harry fit passer entre ses doigts quelques mèches blondes, et huma allègrement le parfum émanant de l'adolescent encore endormi. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à ce moment présent, et ne pu s'empêcher de sortir une de ces niaiseries que les gens sortent dans ces moments-là.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait.

Harry sentit une main glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son nombril, et le jeune homme blond qui était supposé être endormi leva ses yeux magnifiquement gris vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Le blond n'attendit pas de réponse et glissa sa main sous le boxer d'Harry et commença à lui caresser les fesses d'une façon si sensuelle qu'Harry ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Hmm et si je passait devant ?

Harry sentit son membre se gonfler rien qu'à cette proposition.

\- Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée, déclara-t-il impatiemment.

Le blond caressait à présent l'aine d'Harry dont les joues étaient déjà rouges. Il afficha un air sadique, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

\- Le mot magique ?

Harry sera les dents, et, voyant que son amant n'allait pas le lâcher avec son "mot magique", céda dans un halètement qui parut plaire au blond.

\- S'il te plaît...

Le jeune homme sourit victorieusement, puis dirigea ses mains expertes vers le sexe d'Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ses doigts étaient à quelques millimètres du désir du brun, et Harry savourait d'avance le toucher du blond, puis ce dernier…

\- Harry ? Harry ! Harry dépêche toi merde !

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour découvrir Seamus Finnigan qui le secouait comme si il était un arbre dont les fruits mûrs ne voulaient pas tomber.

\- Dequoimaisqu'est-cequisepasse ?

\- Le match de Quidditch ! Comment t'as fais pour l'oublier ?

Harry, dont la voix était légèrement rauque, lui demanda de quoi il parlait en essayant tant bien que mal de se réveiller.

\- On est samedi je te rappelle ! Tu sais, le jour après vendredi !

Et pouf, l'adrénaline était là. Cette traîtresse qui oblige à vous faire sortir du lit lorsque vous êtes en retard.

\- Je pensais que Ron t'aurait réveillé… Enfin bref, grouille toi !

Seamus commença à partir, puis revint sur ses pas.

\- Ah et, je te conseille de faire quelque chose pour ça avant de te montrer en publique !

Harry regarda l'endroit que Seamus lui avait indiqué, et découvrit avec horreur qu'il bandait comme un âne.

.

Le match s'était bien passé, dans la mesure où Gryffondor avait gagné contre Poufsouffle. Mais Harry aurait pu faire largement mieux si il n'avait pas eu la tête ailleurs pendant les trois quarts du match. Il avait du se soulager en vitesse avant le match -vous conviendrez qu'être sur un balais alors que vous bandez comme jamais n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire- et le fait qu'il soit aussi excité l'avait perturbé. Il avait du faire un rêve très explicite pour se retrouver dans cet état-là, et Harry aurait bien aimé s'en souvenir pour savoir quelle situation ou quelle personne avait pu décupler ses sensations de cette façon.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'avait dérangé pendant le match. Harry était sûr et certain que cette vipère de Malfoy l'avait fixé une bonne partie du match, se demandant probablement quelle était le meilleur moment de la journée pour l'emmerder.

Il voulait en parler à Hermione, mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il lui raconte l'épisode d'hier soir, et ça c'était hors de question. En parlant d'hier soir, il devait d'ailleurs toujours parler à son ami -ami qui ne l'avait pas réveillé ce matin, soit dit en passant.

Il le vit pour la première fois de la journée lors du déjeuner, et s'assit en face de lui en le regardant dans les yeux, alors que l'autre mangeait paisiblement sa salade au feta. Puis il finit par relever la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça suffit les conneries Ron, maintenant soit tu nous explique ton comportement soit tu peux aller te faire voir.

Hermione, qui avait remarqué que son ami était de mauvaise humeur pour plusieurs raisons, tenta d'adoucir le ton de la discussion.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu agis vraiment bizarrement en ce moment, d'abord tu parle de Calista à Malfoy, ensuite tu ne mange plus comme avant, et même ta façon de parler est différente… et pour couronner le tout, tu as vu que Harry ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin et tu es allé dans la Grande Salle comme si de rien était !

\- J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un match... et je ne me sens juste pas très bien en ce moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et mangea sans rien dire sous l'air soucieux d'Hermione.

.

.

Calista posa sa main sur le bras du vieil homme et, dans une sorte de tourbillon qui vous donne une certaine envie de vomir, ils transplanèrent. Lorsque Calista se risqua à rouvrir les yeux, elle redécouvrit le manoir qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Dumbledore la regarda du coin de l'œil c'était sa façon implicite de lui demander comment elle se sentait, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête déterminé. Elle s'était enfin résolue – car elle y était bien obligée après tout- à aller voir ses parents. Ils pouvaient d'un instant à l'autre arrêter de payer ses études, et n'avaient évidemment jamais créé de compte à Gringotts.

Dumbledore s'avança vers le portail noir et peu entretenu, mais Calista le retint.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule professeur, ils n'apprécieront pas que j'amène quelqu'un.

Dumbledore acquiesça, et lui dit qu'il resterait devant en cas de besoin, même si de toute façon il devrait rester où Calista ne pourrait pas retourner au château. Le directeur voulait certainement se montrer rassurant, car même si Calista faisait tout pour le cacher, son appréhension était palpable.

Cependant elle était déterminée. Déterminée à clore ce chapitre de sa vie pour de bon. Et tout en se dirigeant vers la lourde porte de bois vernis, elle se rassura en se disant que peut-être, en la revoyant, ses géniteurs auraient-ils quelque élan de compassion pour elle, bien qu'elle-même n'y cru pas vraiment.

Après avoir toqué le plus fort possible pour se faire entendre, un elfe de maison lui avait ouvert et l'avait conduite à contrecœur jusqu'à la pièce où elle trouva son père. Il n'avait pas changé. À part quelque nouvelles rides, il avait toujours la même silhouette tassée, le même corps malingre et sale, à peine quelques cheveux gris garnissant son crâne plein de tâches de vieillesse, et cet air à la limite du malsain qu'il affichait en toute circonstance. Calista s'encouragea mentalement en se disant qu'après tout il ressemblait à un fruit pourri, moisissant allègrement dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il ne quittait jamais.

\- Bonjour, Père.

L'individu en face d'elle leva ses petits yeux vicieux de son livre décrépit, et un silence lourd d'histoire s'installa. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de se décider à parler.

\- Que veux-tu ? Es-tu es venue souhaiter félicitations à ta mère et moi-même ?

Calista soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face à sa folie. Autant jouer le jeu.

\- Oui Père. J'aurais également une requête pour vous et mère.

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il en était dépourvu.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je suis presque une adulte maintenant, par conséquent je me suis dis qu'il serait judicieux de m'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.

\- C'est impossible.

Calista garda son calme c'était prévisible, elle allait devoir jouer sur la diplomatie.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ta mère et moi devons garder le plus d'argent possible pour notre enfant à venir.

Calista ne décida pas de relever le fait que leur enfant était imaginaire, c'était peine perdue.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous et mère êtes en possession d'assez d'argent pour que m'ouvrir un compte ne soit pas un problème.

Et encore, c'était un doux euphémisme. Elle entendit son géniteur marmonner pour lui-même, et attendit pendant de longues minutes. Elle décida de lui rappeler sa présence, car autrement, cela aurait pu durer des heures.

\- Pourrions-nous en parler en présence de Mère ?

\- Ta mère est absente...

\- Je vous promets que si vous m'ouvrez un compte avec un peu d'argent dessus, je ne reviendrais plus jamais vous déranger de la sorte Père.

\- C'est justement cela le problème... -il se mit soudain à hurler- Tu viendra toujours demander plus, toujours ! Rien ne te suffit jamais petite ingrate ! En plus de nous bouffer tout notre argent à ta mère et moi, tu n'as jamais su te rendre utile, jamais !

Ses yeux étaient devenus fous et il postillonnait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait une sorte de crise.

\- Tu veux de l'argent ? Bien, vas donc vendre ton corps et fous-nous la paix !

Ce fut au moment où il sortit sa baguette que Calista comprit qu'il fallait réagir.

\- _Stupéfix !_

Le calme se fit. Elle observa le corps immobile de celui qui l'avait tant faite souffrir, et se mit à trembler. Mais elle ne tremblait pas de peur. Elle luttait pour ne pas lui lancer un sort impardonnable, car à ce moment précis, toute la haine qu'elle avait refoulé éclatait malgré elle. Et elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait qu'il souffre à son tour.

Au moment où elle allait céder à ses démons, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, une lumière blanche envahit Calista, puis plus rien.

.

(1) Psychiatrie, même si je pense que vous l'aviez compris (2) Eh oui nous sommes dans un univers magique mais quand même !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _ **Oui moi aussi j'aime bien la fin du chapitre ^^ Bon, sans déconner ce chapitre est assez important car on peut vraiment remarquer la progression de l'histoire et des personnages je trouve**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

 _ **Je suis peut-être chiante mais je le répète quand même, les reviews me motivent à fond et je suis toujours super heureuse lorsque j'en ai une nouvelle, alors quel que soit votre avis, faites-m'en part en review ;)**_


End file.
